Otro tiempo, nueva oportunidad
by TributeRusher
Summary: Después de la Rebelión contra el Capitolio, Gale regresa al Distrito 12 para tener otra oportunidad de rehacer su vida. Peeta decide comenzar a conocer mejor a Gale, sin embargo se percatan que ambos están enamorados del otro. Obstáculos que deben superar juntos harán de su relación firme. Gale/Peeta. !Slash, Lemmon! Fic finalizado :'D (Pasen a leer mi nueva historia "Destinados")
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos. Este capitulo no tiene Lemmon, pero ira avanzando conforme a la historia. Comenten si les gusto o no, yo continuare con la historia.

* * *

Solo había diez familias no tan numerosas en el nuevo distrito 12. Todo cambio después de nuestra rebelión contra el Capitolio. Katniss y yo regresamos al distrito 12, pero nada salió como lo planeamos. Después de una discusión entre Katniss y yo el cual decíamos que todo era diferente desde mi lavado de cerebro de rastreviapulas por cortesía del Capitolio, nos separamos y regresamos a lo que antes era nuestra antigua casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores. No nos hablábamos, solo nos saludábamos de lejos, pero una conversación, ni esperanzas. Para sorpresa nuestra, llegaron familias que querían vivir en una casa de la Aldea. Teníamos vecinos, y desde entonces ya ni siquiera nos saludábamos, todo era igual que antes de los juegos. Éramos desconocidos. Para sorpresa de Katniss, Gale Hawthorne regreso a su antiguo distrito.

Yo vivo solo. Horneo toda clase de pan, mientras que los otros vecinos se encargan de otras cosas (pesca, caza, etc.) E intercambiamos entre nosotros. Tenemos una tienda no muy alejada de la Aldea, la cual llegan productos desde el lugar donde era el Capitolio.

Entrego las dotaciones de pan para mis vecinos de puerta en puerta, llego a la casa de Katniss y le entrego la bandeja, ella me da una bolsita de fresas y dice "gracias", después cierra la puerta y camino hasta la casa de Gale, toco el timbre varias veces porque no me responde. Estoy a punto de irme cuando Katniss se acerca.

-Él no está. Tienes que adentrarte mucho al bosque. Está construyendo una pequeña cabaña para mudarse. Metete entre el alambrado y sigue las banderillas rojas colgadas en los troncos del árbol - me señala con sus dedos.

El cercado ya no se usa. Cualquiera puede adentrarse al bosque sin ningún problema, pero se decidió dejarlo allí para evitar que entren los animales del bosque.

Entro al bosque. Esta caluroso y húmedo. No suelto mi mochila en la cual llevo todo lo que me entregaron los vecinos y sujeto la bandeja de pan con mis manos.

Tropiezo varias veces, muchas, sin embargo la bandeja está cubierta con plástico de cocina. Por fin veo a lo lejos la cabaña de Gale Hawthorne junto a un lago (Lago descubierto por el padre de Katniss hace mucho tiempo) me acerco y cuando llego me tambaleo.

-¿Gale? - pregunto fuertemente.

Los busco con la mirada y lo encuentro. No lleva camisa, solo una bermuda. Tiene su cuerpo musculoso, hasta la pantorrilla, su piel es clara, sus finos vellos que van desde el ombligo hasta la pelvis son rubios. Sus ojos grises brillan por el sol, su abdomen, su pecho, sus brazos todo el parece un ángel PERFECTO. Esta sudado con las gotas cayendo por todo su cuerpo por el calor. Lo miro y siento una sensación rara, como el corazón agitado.

Camino hasta el con el corazón agitado. Hace mucho que no experimentaba esta sensación, era quizá adrenalina.

-Gale, te traje tu pan del día -le digo mientras le entrego la bandeja.

-Oh, gracias Peeta, eres muy amable - me dice esbozando una sonrisa. Con esa sonrisa me doy cuenta de algo que nunca había experimentado, el amigo de Katniss me...me-me gustaba.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa. Me doy media vuelta para irme y no salirme de control, empero Gale Hawthorne me detiene en su mano en mi hombre y hace que gire para verlo.

-Te puedo preguntar algo? - dice con su voz grave pero dulce. Yo asiento sin poder decir nada -. ¿Por qué no hablábamos antes?

-Porque ambos peleábamos a muerte por el amor de Katniss - se me entrecorta la voz.

-Ah, es cierto, no fue hace mucho, cierto. Cuando tú y ella... se iban a casar y se mudaron juntos…

-Ya no más, creo que si te diste cuenta. Fue hace como 2 años.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo, conociéndonos mejor, quizá logremos ser amigos? - me pregunta sonriendo y con los ojos grises que brillan en él.

-Claro...

-Ven mañana al amanecer aquí mismo, si quieres me podrás ayudar a construir la cabaña y así nos conocemos mejor.

Yo solo asiento y sonrío. No puedo creer que Gale Hawthorne, ¡Gale Hawthorne me haya pedido comenzar a conocernos de nuevo! Regreso a mi casa y me tumbo a la cama, maravillado por mi gran día.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí__ el segundo Capitulo, comenten si les gusto y que les gustaria que pusiera, lo que tengo que cambiar en los personajes__, etc, háganme saber_

* * *

**Peeta POV**

No pude dormir anoche, pensando en Gale Hawthorne. En todo o que me había dicho. Esperaba que el cielo se aclarara para ir a la construcción de la cabaña de Gale Hawthorne. Tomo una ducha y me visto con ropa cómoda para estar en el bosque todo el día. Recuerdo todo, como éramos antes. Un día, recordé absolutamente todo, el veneno de rastrevispulas había desaparecido por completo (pero no volví a ser el mismo) y fue cuando le dije a Katniss que ella no me amaba, la discusión con la que nos separamos. Gale no me odiaba, ahora que recuerdo. Sin embargo no había mucha conversación entre nosotros. Hasta ahora.

Salgo por el jardín, hoy no es día del trueque de alimentos, pero llevo una bandeja de pan para Gale Hawthorne. La cabaña está muy retirada de La Aldea de los Vencedores, llevo botas para evitar caerme o atorarme por unas raíces. Cuando me acerco a la cabaña, me resbalo con lodo. Gale Hawthorne corre hasta mí y me ayuda a levantarme, toma mi mano y siento la adrenalina fluir por todo mi cuerpo, sus manos son grandes, más grandes que las mías y no muy suaves. Pero aun así, siento la atracción hacia Gale. Él ya tiene 21 años y ya parecía adulto incluso antes.

-Cuidado Peeta – dice entre risitas.

-Te traje pan, Gale Hawthorne – le entrego la canasta en perfecto estado, pero mi ropa estaba manchada por todos lados.

-Gracias Peeta, será el almuerzo, hum ¿No es del Nuevo Capitolio, verdad? Ven, ayúdame a cargar madera. Ah, solo llámame Gale.

-No, yo lo prepare – A Gale no le gusta nada proveniente del Capitolio, incluso ya que no es el "Capitolio" de antes.

El trabajo era pesado, el sol estaba a plomo. Yo cargaba tablones de madera y Gale construía la cabaña, ponía clavos y martillaba. El sudor no me deja ver, lo limpio con mi mano, pero sigo transpirando por todos lados. Veo que Gale se quita la camisa blanca que lleva puesta y deja todo su torso tonificado al descubierto. Trato de no mirar, pero me es imposible. Se seca el sudor con su playera blanca y la deja en una roca para que se seque.

-Eh, Peeta, iré a cazar algo para comer – me avisa y se aleja.

-Bueno – digo para mis adentros. Enciendo una fogata, lo aprendí en el centro de entrenamiento de mis primeros juegos. Me siento en una sombra de un árbol frondoso y descanso. Veo el lago y el reflejo del sol, perfecto para una pintura en óleo. Memorizo la vista desde donde estoy para regresar a casa y pintar.

Gale regresa después de varias horas, con rasguños en la espalda y dos conejos muertos colgados por las patas en un listón.

-¿Qué te paso? – le pregunto preocupado.

-Me topé con un perro salvaje, pero no vivió para contarlo – contesta Gale.

-Quieres ungüento…

-No, estoy bien.

-Gale, ¿porque construyes una cabaña alejada de la Aldea?

-Esas casas están hechas por el Capitolio y no quiero vivir ahí. Aun desprecio todo lo que tenga que ver con el Capitolio, además, aquí es más cómodo. Por eso necesito tu ayuda: para terminar lo antes posible la cabaña y alejarme de La Aldea.

-Guau, ¿pero que pasara con Katniss?

-Ya casi no hablamos desde que termino la rebelión, todo se tornó… frio. Pero ya lo arreglamos. Ella esta con Finnik. De hecho, él está ahora mismo en su casa.

**Gale POV**

Aclaro mi garganta y despellejo los conejos, Peeta mira hacia otro lado para no ver los intestinos del animal, yo solo me rio al imaginarme su expresión.

-Tú no podrías vivir en el bosque – le digo y lo volteo a ver.

-No lo sé.

-No, no vivirías.

Pongo los conejos en las brasas para esperar que se cocinen. Peeta agarra un pan de la canasta y lo come lentamente. Cuando la carne esta lista, le paso una pata y se la devora.

-Tranquilo Mellark, no es el fin del mundo.

Le digo eso y comienza a tragar lento.

-Sabes, iré a cazar de nuevo. Le venderé lo que recolecte a Sae la Grasienta. Nos vemos al rato.

-Creo que ya me voy a casa, tengo que preparar un pastel para uno de los vecinos. Me lo encargo.

Terminamos la comida, apagamos en fuego. Me pongo mi camisa y acompaño a Peeta hasta el alambrado para evitar que se pierda. Me alejo hacia el bosque y Peeta grita mi nombre.

-¡Gale…!

Volteo a verlo y continúa.

-Gracias…

Y me adentro al bosque.

Pongo un par de trampas por todos lugares. Tomo un arco y una flecha cuando veo un animal que tienes rayas negras y su pelaje es gris. Tiene uñas largas y algo negro alrededor de los ojos. Nos soy tan preciso para el arco como Katniss, me cuesta tiempo apuntar. Mato al animal y lo ato a una soga de las patas. Voy a revisar las otras trampas, solo un conejo y hago lo mismo que el animal extraño.

Llego con Sae y le vendo los animales "Es un mapache" me dice cuando le entrego el extraño animal.

Me da una bolsita con dinero, pero no la recibo.

-Sae, cuando venga un aerodeslizador se lo entregas al sujeto para entregárselo a mi madre.

-Claro.

-Distrito 2… ¿verdad?

Asiento y me alejo, voy a la casa de Catnip y entro sigilosamente por una ventana de la cocina y a le lejos escucho una especie de gruñidos provenientes de arriba.

-¡Finnick! – dice Katniss entre gruñidos, subo sigilosamente y la puerta del cuarto de Katniss está abierta. Finnick está acostado y ella sentada en él. Me ven y yo dirijo la mirada a otro lado.

Katniss se levanta y se pone una bata y sale conmigo, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-¿Interrumpí?

-Sí, pero no importa. Lo podemos volver a hacer. Gale, ¿que necesitas?

-Peeta y yo somos amigos, Catnip.

-Bien – baja la mirada y con mi mano hago que la suba -. Yo fui la culpable de nuestra separación, le hice recordar nuestra mentira en la arena y el decidió irse.

-Katniss, por favor arregla las cosas con él, te lo pido – no sé porque dije eso, tengo que admitir que Peeta es muy amable y es imposible odiarlo…

Ella asiente.

-Pero tengo que terminar de hacerlo con Finnick – me sonríe y se mete al cuarto.

Yo salgo de la casa para no escuchar a Finnick y a Katniss.

Entro a mi casa, la de La Aldea de los Vencedores y me tomo el teléfono, marco un número del Capitolio y me contesta un viejo amigo.

-¿Beetee?

-_Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué necesitas Gale?_

_-_Instalar tuberías en una cabaña cerca de mi distrito, a y también electricidad. ¿Me hechas una mano?

-_Claro, ahora mismo salgo en un aerodeslizador a instalarlo._

_-_Gracias – cuelgo el teléfono.

Beetee llega hasta el otro día en la mañana, camino hasta el bosque y ahí está el, su equipo y Peeta. Beetee y Peeta se están riendo y yo me acerco.

-Ya está – dice Beetee.

-¿Tan rápido? – pregunta Peeta sorprendido.

Peeta me voltea a ver y sonríe. Sus ojos azules brillan por la luz, siento una sensaciones extraña. Me quedo inmóvil admirando a Peeta.

-¿Entonces sí? – sacudo la cabeza y Beetee ya se había ido, se despidió pero yo estaba en otro lado.

-¿Qué Peeta?

-Que si vas a ir a cazar.

-Claro – voy al bosque y recolecto las trampas llenas, dos conejos, una gallina (extrañamente había una) y un mapache pequeño. Decido venderle a Sae los conejos y el mapache para darle el dinero a mi familia en el Distrito 2. Regreso con Peeta y los días transcurrieron.

**Katniss POV**

Finnik me besa bruscamente, tirándome al sofá, pero nuestros labios no se separan.

-¿No te cansas de hacerlo? – susurro mientras el me besa mi cuello.

-No, nunca. No te veré dentro de unas semanas – contesta entre beso y beso.

Se levanta y se quita la camisa, quedo hechizada por su abdomen, lo toco con mis manos y me sigue besando. Le quito el pantalón y queda en boxers, siento su erección con mi mano derecha. El me despoja de mis prendas y me introduce un dedo. Gimo de placer. Mientras el sigue en lo suyo, su lengua dentro de mi aparece. "Oh dios" digo entre gemidos. Finnick empieza a aumentar la movilidad de su lengua, hace que me retuerza de excitación, nunca había sentido eso, nunca. Grito fuerte cuando me siento al borde del orgasmo.

-¿Estas lista preciosa?- me dice Finnick en tono atrevido, se separa de mí y se pone de pie, levanta con sus manos mi cadera hasta llegar a su miembro, él lo introduce rápidamente, sin preservativo, siento su pene muy duro dentro de mí, no logro contener mis gemidos fuertes. El me levanta y yo pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello aun con su pene dentro de mí, y me lleva a la habitación. Nos besamos y me pone en la cama. Comienza con las embestidas fuertes, salvajes. Gruñe, no gime. Gruñe intensamente con embestidas que provocan dolor, pero excitación.

Finnick hace que me duela todo el cuerpo, finaliza dentro de mí, aunque el está operado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Te odio – le digo suspirando con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No es así – me dice y me da un beso, se pone su ropa y se va -. Hasta pronto Dulzura.

Me ducho y salgo, tengo que hacer algo: arreglar las cosas con Peeta.

* * *

_Próximo__ Capitulo: Gale y Peeta hacen los primeros movimientos en su relación..._


	3. Chapter 3

****_Aquí les traigo el Capitulo 3. No esta tan cargado de escenas explicitas. Sin embargo leer bajo responsabilidad propia. Comenten que tal les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora. _

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Decidida para arreglar las cosas con Peeta, camino hasta donde esta él.

-Peeta, tenemos que hablar.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido. Lo tomo el brazo y lo jalo hasta un árbol cerca de su casa.

-Mira, lo lamento. Quiero hacer las paces contigo.

-¿Por qué? – pregunta Peeta.

-Porque me di cuenta que fue mi culpa, quiero ser simplemente tu amiga, como antes.

Peeta se queda callado sin contestar, con mirada inmóvil.

-Sabes que, si no quieres no – me alejo furiosa -. ¡Yo queriendo ser mejor persona!

-Bien, Katniss – me detengo, asombrada. Me doy media vuelta.

Nuestra conversación fluye y fluye. Después, somos amigos, como antes. Al final el me abraza. Extraño esto, sin embargo estoy enamorada de Finnick y no lo cambiaría por nada. Nos despedimos y el me da una bandeja de pan, mas llena de lo que debería. "Gracias" digo moviendo los labios. Voy hacia mi casa cuando Peeta me detiene.

-Me gusta Gale – me dice nervioso.

**Gale POV  
**Tengo en la mira al conejo, sin embargo huye por el ruido que hace Peeta.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa – lamenta.

Lo sonrío y me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Jaja, vamos a la cabaña - le digo. Trae en sus manos una caja de cartón.

Me entrega la caja y la abro. Son panecillos de colores. Con crema de sabor encima o betún como le dice Peeta.

Empezamos con la cabaña, falta muy poco para terminarla. Han pasado 3 meses desde que Peeta y otros vecinos me ayudan con la casa. Faltan solo detalles interiores. Todo está casi terminado. Arreglamos el baño con azulejos de color beige. Terminamos extenuados, les ofrezco comida a los vecinos, pero se retiran a sus respectivas casas, solo nos quedamos Peeta y yo. Siento la sensación que experimento cuando estoy con Peeta. Vemos como se eleva el humo de la fogata hacia los cielos. Peeta ve el atardecer.

-Mi color favorito es el naranja del atardecer. Y el tuyo?

-La verdad no lo sé - intercambiamos miradas unos instantes y Peeta baja la mirada, triste

-. ¿Qué ocurre Peeta? - le pregunto y me acerco a él hasta quedar juntos frente la fogata. «¿Que estoy haciendo?» Pienso y me acerco más a Peeta. Creo que Peeta me gusta digo. Pienso y es verdad, me gusta.

-Me gustas que Gale Hawthorne - me dice, pero se asusta, se levanta del piso y huye hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores.

-¡PEETA! - grito, llamándolo para que regrese pero hace caso omiso.

Apago la fogata y me dirijo a la casa de Peeta. Toco el timbre, la puerta, la ventana y nada. No hay rastros de él.

Me meto a mi casa y m me recuesto, recordando que mañana me ayudaran a poner los muebles de la cabaña en su lugar por medio de un aerodeslizador pequeño, no me agrada mucho el asunto pero accedí.

Al día siguiente no hubo señales de Peeta. Los muebles ya estaban en la cabaña, con servicio de electricidad y agua. Cargo mis cosas personales desde la casa de la Aldea y las acomodo. Me recuesto en mi nueva cama con sábanas blancas y almohadas esponjosas. Solo puedo pensar en Peeta. Salgo de mi cabaña y voy a la casa de Catnip. Las luces de la cocina están prendidas, me asomo y allí dentro esta Katniss y Peeta. Peeta llora y Katniss lo abraza muy cariñosamente. La ira crece dentro de mí. Rompo un jarrón que hay y corro hasta mi nueva casa.

**Peeta POV**

Escucho que algo se rompe, me separo de Katniss y seco mis lágrimas. Katniss se asoma y me dice que era Gale. Nos vio abrazados.

-Peeta... creo que nos vio abrazados...

Me preocupo y decido irme a mi casa. Recuerdo a Gale y su perfecta cara. Pinto en óleo a él, construyendo su cabaña, termino y dejo secar la pintura. La cuelgo en una pared y la veo toda la noche. Cuando menos lo espero me dormí y despierto muy temprano. Preparo pan y los envuelvo en bandejas. Voy de casa en casa entregando las bandejas y ellos me entregan sus productos. Le entrego a Katniss lo suyo y ella me da moras.

-Peeta, creo que el también siente algo.

La veo unos instantes y camino a mi casa. Meto los productos al refrigerador y subo a mi habitación. La puerta está cerrada y yo la había dejado abierta. Entro y ahí esta Gale admirando la pintura que cree anoche.

-Gale, ¿qué haces aquí?

Voltea a verme y no dice nada, solo se acerca a mí y con sus manos grandes toma mi cara y me da un beso, abriéndose paso entre mi boca. Me quedo atónito y m mira con sus ojos grises.

-¡Tú también me gustas Peeta Mellark! - y me vuelve a besar dulcemente.

**Gale POV**

Nos besamos, tiene que estar parado de puntitas porque estoy más alto que él. Una cabeza de hecho. Mis manos están jugando con su cabello rubio ceniza. Nuestras lenguas se tocan y la sensación es hermosa. Sus brazos están alrededor de mi cuello, caminamos hasta la cama y nos recostamos el en ella, sin soltarnos, seguimos besándonos. Peeta mete sus manos bajo mi camisa blanca y toca mi abdomen. Damos vueltas en la cama y Peeta queda encima de mí, besándome y sus manos recorriendo todo mi torso.

Con sus manos me quita mi playera, dejando mi torso desnudo. Yo meto mis manos por la camisa de Peeta tocando su espalda. Así continuamos hasta que quedamos en su cama, abrazados. Él se recarga en mi torso destapado, yo paso mis manos sobre su cabello jugueteando.

-Tardaste mucho en decir que me querías, Peeta.

-Tenía miedo de no conocer tu reacción… - me dice volteándome a ver a los ojos, sus destellantes ojos azules.

-Pero ahora lo sabes, te quiero Peeta.

Él sonríe y nos besamos. Nos dormimos así, el abrazándome recostado en mi torso. La luz de la mañana nos despierta, no cerramos la cortina. Peeta está despeinado y a mí me duele el cuello.

-Buenos días Gale – me dice Peeta y me da un tierno beso, él se levanta y abre la regadera -. ¿Te bañas tu primero?

-No, me iré a mi casa y ahí me baño.

-Uhm, no, no, no – me dice Peeta y se avienta a mis brazos, yo lo sostengo pero tropiezo y caemos a la cama -. ¿Me esperas?

-Peeta, es que tengo que ir al distrito 2 y visitar a mi madre, no tiene mucho dinero y yo, ya no trabajo.

Se levanta y busca en sus cajones lago. Yo me pongo la playera y mis botas de caza, me entrega un sobre, lo abro: es dinero.

-Peeta…

-Gale, es de mi parte para tu madre, si no lo aceptas yo tendré que ir hasta tu madre y entregárselo.

-Pues llévasela tú – le contesto entregándole el dinero.

-Bien – me responde con una sonrisa. Me abraza. - ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Aun no estoy seguro si voy… he escuchado que un aerodeslizador vendrá con más familias, numerosas a mudarse aquí. Hay casas en construcción, si lo habías notado. NO muy alejadas de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Nos soltamos y hablamos mirándonos a lo ojo.

-Son las que se parecen a las casa de la aldea – esas despreciables casas construidas por el Nuevo Capitolio, asegurando nuevos empleos y nuevos vecinos. Dicen que estarán listas dentro de un par de meses.

-Bueno… iré a cazar. Le venderé mis presas a Sae y estaré disfrutando mi nueva casa. Me doy un beso a Peeta y bajo las escaleras. Salgo de la casa y Peeta cierra la puerta tras de él. Me sigue sigilosamente hasta el bosque. Disimulo que no lo escucho detrás de mí hasta que lo escucho caer en lodo. Un gran charco de lodo. Me volteo rápidamente y Peeta está bañado en lodo, de pies a cabeza. Le doy la mano, pero también me resbalo y los dos ahora estamos llenos de barro.

Salimos del charco difícilmente, el lodo me llega hasta la cintura y a Peeta más arriba. Lo ayudo a salir primero, lo tomo de la cadera, lo levanto y lo empujo hacia afuera. El me ayuda cuando esta fuera. Caminamos difícilmente hasta llegar al rio junto a mi cabaña. Me quito mi playera, y toda mi ropa, solo dejo mi ropa interior y me meto al agua para limpiar mi cuerpo.

-Ven Peeta, aquí te limpiaras mejor - le digo.

**Peeta POV**

Lo veo semidesnudo y comienzo a sentir que en cualquier momento aparecerá una erección. Me quito la ropa y le digo a Gale que mi boxer está sucio. Él se voltea y me los quito, aun no estoy totalmente en confianza con el (íntimamente). Me meto al río sintiendo el agua a temperatura ambiente. En la mano trigo mis boxers. Me alejo unos cincuenta metros de Gale. El agua es tan cristalina que podría ver algo que todavía no quiero que veo. Lavo mis boxer y cuando están limpios me los pongo por debajo del agua.

Gale nada hasta mí ya que, yo solo he nadado en la isla escalofriante de los Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, y fue porque Finnick me llevo a rastras por el agua. Gale me carga y pongo mis piernas en sus costados, parezco mono en un árbol. Le me da besitos en la boca. El agua esta increíble, y más si estoy con Gale. Pongo mis manos en su cabeza, acción la cual para acercar nuestros labios aún más. Entonces un momento vergonzoso ocurre. Mi erección crece y crece y está pegada al ombligo de Gale. El me mira cuando siente mi miembro. Yo sonrió y me rio, pero el me calla besándome. Apuesto que él también está excitado. Duramos un largo rato dentro del agua, el nada de aquí a allá. Yo me quedo en la orilla, donde toco el piso, jugueteando con la arena en mis pies.

Gale se sale del rio y estira su brazo para ayudarme a salir. No me había fijado que tiene poco vello en sus brazos y piernas, como un hombre adulto, ya es adulto. Su cuerpo musculoso esta mojado, le sonrió. Me conduce hasta su nueva casa, me da una toalla para secarme.

-Espera aquí – me dice con tono dulce. Espero varios minutos y llega a la sala, donde estoy, con su ropa de caza. En la mano lleva ropa. Me la entrega -. Si te quieres duchar, ahí está la regadera, ten tu ropa, ya que la tuya está muy sucia y no creo que sirva.

-Gracias Gale.

Me levanto y me da un beso.

-Iré por la cena. Quédate aquí.

Sale por la puerta de entrada y veo por una ventaja que se adentra al bosque. Yo voy a su habitación, su cama es más suave que la mía. Creo que se la compro Katniss. Ahora estoy celoso de ella. Me quito mi ropa dentro del baño de Gale. Giro la llave y sale agua fría, giro la otra llave, pero no pasa nada.

-A la una, a las dos… a las tres – y el chorro de agua fría me provoca escalofríos. Salgo y me pongo unos boxers de Gale, me quedan grandes, muy flojos. No me pongo la ropa, corro hasta la cama y me cobijo. Estoy en la cama hasta que él llega, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvo afuera, pero ya oscureció.

-¿Peeta? ¿Estás aquí? – camina hasta su cuarto y me ve -. Aquí estas – se avienta a la cama y me abraza.

-Uff, tengo frio – digo castañeado los dientes.

-Motivo por el cual deje de cazar, comenzó a llover.

Un relámpago se escucha a lo lejos.

-¿Tienes frio? – se acerca más a mí y se mete debajo de las sabanas.

-Gale… crees que podamos estar algún día… juntos, entre la comunidad. Quiero decir…

-Tal vez, pero lo que importa es el presente. Y si alguien se mete con nosotros, y sobre todo guardias del Nuevo Capitolio…

-Gale.

Se ríe y me besa.

-Los odio, tú lo sabes.

-Gale, bésame. – lo agarro del cuello y comienzo a besarlo apasionadamente. Él es más fuerte, giramos en la cama, yo quedo encima de él. Cuando menos lo esperamos, le quito toda la ropa y queda solo con su ropa interior. El acaricia mi espalda hasta bajar a mis glúteos. Le quito los bóxer de una sola vez y queda desnudo, siento su erección entre mis glúteos, y mi miembro crece y crece hasta estar duro. Damos una vuelta y él ahora está encima de mí, pero no está sentado, solo recostado besando. Su miembro es grande, muy grande y grueso, de un adulto joven. Quedamos desnudos.

-Peeta, quiero hacerlo…

-Gale – interrumpo el beso -, quiero que sea más especial. Aún no. Nunca he tenido mi primera vez. Tal vez tu sí. Pero quiero que sea especial, para ambos.

-Tienes razón – se quita de encima mío y queda a un lado, abrazándome y yo me recuesto en su pecho -. También quiero que sea especial. Nunca he tenido, y quiero que tú seas el primero Peeta Mellark.

Jugueteo con su firme torso, paso mis manos por su abdomen. El suelta una risita.

-Eso se siente bien.

**Gale POV**

No nos dimos cuenta a qué hora nos dormimos. Pero dormimos tal cual estábamos, abrazados mutuamente piel contra piel. Abro los ojos y veo a Peeta durmiendo sobre mi torso tranquilamente. Paso mi mano sobre su cabello y me retiro lentamente para no despertarlo. Lo dejo allí, le pongo la sabana ligera y fresca sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Le beso la frente y obscurezco el cuarto cerrando la cortina. Recojo con sigilo mi ropa y salgo de la habitación, desnudo. Detrás de mi cierro la puerta y me visto fuera de la habitación.

Salgo de mi casa y prendo la fogata. A Peeta se e facilita más, incluso con dos par de piedras. Me siento en una piedra cerca de la hoguera. Las flamas me recuerdan el color favorito de Peeta. Sonrío con solo pensar su nombre. Escucho que alguien viene del bosque y volteo hacia atrás para ver quién es. Katniss viene con el carcaj y su arco. Muevo la cabeza, expresando un saludo. Katniss se sienta en otra roca.

-Hola Gale.

-Hola Catnip. ¿Qué haces con tus armas de caza?

-¿Tu qué crees? - se detiene y atiza el fuego -. Necesitaba distracción, no puedo dejar de pensar en Finnick - suspira con la mirada fija en la hoguera -. Es tan... huuuh - yo me rio -. ¿Te puedo comentar algo acerca de Peeta?

La miro un par de segundos y contesto:

-Por supuesto.

-Es un poco incómodo, pero... lo hare. ¿Sabías que él te quiere?

-Claro - digo entre risas de ambos -. Al igual que yo.

Se produce un silencio y me ve con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Enserio? Guau Gale, si superaste todo lo nuestro...

-Katniss...

Ella se ríe.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Encontraste a una buena persona, al igual que yo... Finnick... - dice para ella misma cerrando los ojos...

-¡Katniss, eres una pervertido! - ambos nos reímos.

-El me hizo así. No es mi culpa, Gale.

Hace tiempo que no nos reíamos de esta forma. Ya lo añoraba.

-¿Vamos a cazar, Gale? - me pregunta Katniss.

-Si

Regresamos con buenas presas, y una abundante recolecta. Llegamos a mi cabaña y Peeta está en el porche, viendo hacia el lago. Escucha que regresamos y nos mira. Nos reímos de una mensada de tiempos pasados. Peeta se levanta de una silla.

-Katniss... - dice Peeta.

-Ah, Hola Peeta.

Se produce un silencio incómodo.

-Bueno. Adiós a ambos - dice Katniss y se va. La detengo y le entrego un par de presas -. No, véndelas y así les darás el dinero a tu familia - protesto pero solamente se va. "Gracias" pienso y giro hacia Peeta. Me besa en los labios tiernamente.

-Gale, te... quiero muchísimo - me dice y me vuelve a besar. Él iba a decir la palabra "amo", pero quizá aún no es cierto.

* * *

_Avance del próximo capitulo: Peeta sorprende a Gale de su viaje al Distrito 2. Finnick visita a Katniss y Peeta los sorprende en un momento incomodo para él. _


	4. Chapter 4

****_Nuevo Capitulo! Este se encuentra mas fuerte y explicito, favor de dejar sus comentarios! Leer bajo responsablilidad propia_

* * *

**Peeta POV**

Este último mes con Gale ha sido lo mejor que nos ha pasado. El intento enseñarme a nadar, sin embargo a veces me ahogada, pero mi gran Gale me sacaba del agua (nadábamos en lo profundo), cenábamos a la intemperie. Veíamos la televisión en su cabaña, la cual se la obsequie insistiendo a un principio pero al fin acepto, le enseñe a hornear pan, entre otras cosas.

Despierto y estiro la mano para encontrar a Gale pero no está. Recuerdo que dormí solo anoche porque Gale fue a visitar a su familia al Distrito 2. Me levanto y me pongo una bata encima de mis boxers. Preparo y amaso pan para hornear. Meto las esferas de masa al horno de barro que me construyo Gale. El pan sale por mil veces, mejor. Tengo tiempo que no horneo pan y le entrego a los vecinos, por lo tanto no me intercambian sus productos. No horneaba por estar con Gale. Termino y las pongo en bandejas selladas con plástico de cocina y me dirijo a entregárselas a los vecinos de la aldea.

**Katniss POV**

Tocan a la puerta y veo el atractivo rostro de mi novio: Finnick.

-Hola amor.

-¡Hola, llegaste antes! - me le lanzo a los brazos y me atrapa. Nos besamos apasionadamente. Me quita mi blusa y mi sostén, dejando mis pechos al descubierto.

Le quito su camisa como puedo, ya que sigo en sus brazos, frente a frente. Me deja sentada en la barra de la cocina. Me quito mis botas y mi jeans, quedando solo con mi pantaleta color negro. Él se despoja de la ropa que trae encima. Cuando se quita sus calzoncillos, su erección deja de estar atrapada y sale como palanca. Besa mis pechos. Su lengua hace un masaje en mis pezones y yo gimo de placer. Las manos de Finnick parecen tentáculos tocando todo mi cuerpo. Los dedos se postran en mi genital sobre la fina tela. Me rompe las pantaletas y su boca recorre todo mi torso hasta llegar a mi vagina.

Introduce su lengua y doy un gemido de placer. Su lengua llega hasta mi clítoris. El me mira mientras mueve su lengua dentro de mí. Le sonrío y digo entre gemidos "sigue... así... más...".

Después de un rato regresa a mis labios.

-¿Te la devuelvo? - le pregunto.

-¡Sí!

Sus manos pasan por mis glúteos y me cargan hasta la mesa del comedor y tira todo lo que hay arriba. Él se acuesta y yo me levanto. Introduzco su miembro en mi boca. Lo muevo dentro de mi boca. El gruñe y me detiene. No soy mu experta, pero eso no es. Quiere estar en mi interior. Él se levanta de la mesa y me carga, me acuesta y mete su miembro, no comienza lento. Empieza rápido y duro. Da embestidas fuertes y yo grito de dolor. Su pene se siente apretado, aunque la sensación me agrada.

Dura dentro de mí alrededor de 20 minutos, haciendo embestidas fuertes, cambiándonos de posición de vez en cuando. Grito, de dolor pero al mismo tiempo de fascinación. Llego al borde del orgasmo y el también. Termina dentro de mí y yo tengo el orgasmo. Gemimos fuertes al acabar.

-¡Katniss! ¡Perdóname! - es Peeta que ha abierto la puerta, como se lo indique para que dejara el pan en la entrada de la puerta. Peeta se queda plasmado sin poder moverse.

-Ah, hola Peeta. - Finnick se gira para saludarlo.

-Finnick... tu... tu pene - dice Peeta tratando de voltear a otro lado.

-No me avergüenza. Acuérdate de nuestro desfile...

-Ya es todo, me voy - dice Peeta y se va.

Finnick me besa y me carga hasta mi cama, solo nos acostamos en ella. El acaricia mis pechos y yo su abdomen. De vez en cuando da un ligero apretón.

-¿Por qué se asustó Peeta? Nos es algo que desconozca el - dice Finnick.

-Porque... está con Gale.

-Ah.

-Le incómodo, ¿cierto?

-Creo que si - me rio -. Si y demasiado. Si lo ha visto desnudo, por lo que me ha contado Gale, pero nunca han tenido su primera vez.

-¿Y Peeta quiere?

-Ambos. Ellos dos quieren tener su primera vez con el otro. Sin embargo, Peeta dice que quiere que sea especial.

-Como todos - dice Finnick sonriendo -. Mi primera vez fue con una desconocida del Capitolio...

-Ssh, calla. Esos recuerdos son desagradables para ambos.

Lo beso y siento su erección. Le ordeno que me lo meta y así lo hace. Las ventajas de no usar preservativos. Estamos frente a frente, el moviéndose, sacando y metiendo su pene. Va a finalizar, y comienza a meter y sacar rápido. Termina de nuevo dentro de mí.

-Hah, me encantas. FINNICK ODAIR.

···

-Cuidado con ese charco de lodo, Finnick - le advierto. Suelto su mano un instante para brincarlo, enseguida le vuelvo a tomar la mano y nos encaminamos a la cabaña de Gale -. Llegamos. Aquí es.

-Guau - se asombra -. Es un lugar hermoso. Perfecto para desnudarnos y que nadie nos vea. - me dice Finnik y me besa.

-No, no lo creo. La propiedad se la obsequio la presidenta Paylor a Gale por ser uno de sus mejores estrategas y soldados. No podemos entrar, incluso al lago sin el permiso de Gale.

-¿Y en donde se encuentra el?

-En el distrito 2, con su familia. Por eso Peeta repartió pan, no está Gale: necesita distraerse.

-¿No te gustaría romper las reglas? - lo pienso unos segundos.

-No. Porque aún no nos llevamos como antes Gale y yo. Y no me sentiría cómoda. Han estado desnudos por aquí. Incluso dentro del lago. Mejor vámonos de aquí, y lo podemos hacer en la regadera...

-¡Vámonos!

**Peeta POV**

Camino por la calle de la aldea, veo la casa de Katniss. Se escucha un gran grito. Es de Finnick. Huyo lo más rápido de la casa de Katniss.

Recorro las nuevas construcciones del Distrito 12, ya están completas. No creo que falte mucho para que nuevos habitantes habiten las lujosas casas. Hay un hospital que acaba de abrir sus puertas y algunas tiendas de ropa y otras cosas donde antes era la elección de tributos.

Voy a la casa del gobernador del Distrito. La secretaria me abre.

-Hola, hum, ¿saben cuándo viene un aerodeslizador proveniente del Distrito 2?

-En un día. Hoy llegan al atardecer los nuevos habitantes. - la secretaria me da un extraño parecido a Eiffe. Le sonrío y me voy. No puedo esperar más a Gale. Lo extraño demasiado. Se fue una semana, la cual se me ha hecho eterna.

Regreso a mi casa, que ahora no la siento como mi casa (ya que, se podría decir, vivo con Gale). Voy a un cuarto que tengo reservado para la pintura, y en un lienzo comienzo a pintar un retrato de Gale sentado en el porche de su cabaña. Termino hasta media noche para dejarlo perfecto. El retrato me recuerda a Gale, sonrío. Lo envuelvo en papel y me dirijo a la cabaña de Gale en medio de la noche. Escribí algo detrás de la pintura. Los nuevos habitantes ya llegaron a sus casas. Atravieso el alambrado con una linterna y la pintura en otro. Llego a su cabaña y en la puerta principal dejo la pintura. Regreso a mi casa y me duermo, con las ansias de que Gale llega mañana al atardecer.

**Gale POV**

Bajo del aerodeslizador, con la esperanza de que Peeta está fuera esperándome. Lo busco pero no hay nadie. Me decepcionó. Me dirijo a mi casa con la cabeza baja, triste por no ver a Peeta. Llego a mi cabaña cuando ya no hay luz. La luna salió al igual que las estrellas. Hay un cuadro en mi puerta. Rompo el papel y admiro la pintura. Soy yo sentado en el porche admirando en atardecer. No puedo evitar sonreír al saber que la pintura está hecha por Peeta.

Le doy la vuelta a la pintura y veo escrito algo. Lo leo cuidadosamente "Gale, encuéntrame al anochecer en el lago, más allá de tu cabaña. Peeta". Me emociono, abro la puerta y recargo la pintura en la pared del interior" entro a mi armario para cambiarme y ponerme un bañador. Cierro con llave y corro a la orilla del lago para encontrar a Peeta. Camino descalzo sintiendo la fina arena en mis pies.

A lo lejos veo a Peeta, sentado sobre una toalla. Después de tanto caminar a la orilla del lago, corro hasta el. No se levanta. Tiene la mirada fija en el lago. Solo lleva una bata puesta color blanco. Me siento junto a él, muy pegado, sobre la toalla azul cielo.

-Hola Gale - me voltea a ver y me sonríe. La luz de la luna ilumina nuestro alrededor. Puedo verlo -. Te extrañe.

Me besa un largo rato. Ambos estamos sentados con los pies tocando la arena.

-Te amo Gale Hawthorne - y me sigue besando. Interrumpo el apasionado y cálido beso que no tenía desde hace una semana.

-Te amo Peeta Mellark.

Siento su mano en mi muslo subiendo lentamente. Su otra mano está tocando mi torso. Me abro paso entre su boca metiendo más mi lengua. Aparta su mano de mi abdomen y se desamarra el cordón de su bata. Se la quita y queda completamente desnudo. Con una de sus manos me empuja el torso haciendo que me recueste. No nos apartamos, seguimos pegados labios con labios.

Peeta pone una de sus piernas encima de mí, media doblada, como cuando abrazas a una almohada larga.

Me desabrocha el bañador interrumpiendo el beso. Siento mi erección. Me sienta para quitarme el bañador, lo baja por mis piernas hasta sacarlo. Continúa el beso, vuelve a poner su pierna sobre mí, que ahora está pegada con mi miembro endurecido. Mueve su pierna en forma de masaje para mi erección. Siento los vellos de la pierna de Peeta en mi glande. Eso me excita aún más.

Mi mano toma el miembro de Peeta, lo masturbo lentamente.

-Gale Hawthorne, quiero ser tuyo desde hoy, solo tuyo.

Aparto la pierna de Peeta de mi miembro y lo acuesto. Me hinco sobre la arena y levanto un poco la cadera del rubio. Mi pene esta tan erecto que siento un sensación de dolor.

-¿Listo? - le pregunto, inseguro. El asiente y cierra los ojos.

Pongo la cabeza de mi pene en la entrada de su ano. Comienzo a meterlo poco a poco. Peeta respira rápido y se pone rojo, totalmente.

-Mételo Gale, mételo.

Meto mi pene más rápido, así hasta que está totalmente adentro de él. Siento apretado mi miembro. Peeta no se mueve. Esta rojo de la cara y el cuello, apretando su mandíbula para que el dolor se convierta en placer

Embisto lentamente. El gime de placer, al igual que yo. Después de varios minutos aumento la velocidad a las embestidas. Peeta abre los ojos cuando, al parecer, el dolor disminuye.

**Peeta POV**

Nos vemos a los ojos, a Gale le brillan sus perfectos ojos grises a la tenue luz.

-Te amo - le digo a Gale en susurro. Tal vez no me escucho por nuestras agitadas respiraciones. El no se mueve a temor de que pueda lastimarme.

Siento que su pene dentro de mi ano esta apretado, la sensación de tener un miembro dentro es increíble, aun no siento movimiento ni embestida de Gale, necesito quee el dolor pase y empiece el placer.

-Continua - le ordeno. El me embiste con más lentamente, me muerdo el labio, saco una gota de sangre pero no dejo de presionarlo, Gale no quiere lastimarme, "Muévete más" de digo en un susurro, embiste un poco más fuerte y gimo de dolor, se detiene a escucharme. Muevo la mano para que continúe y lo hace.

A un principio pensé que su gran y grueso miembro no cabría dentro de mí. Pero no fue así. El continua. Se agacha y me besa mientras mete y saca miembro incrementando la velocidad. Acaricio el torso sudoroso de Gale. Con una de sus grandes manos, aparta cabello de mi frente sudorosa y caliente, consecuencia del dolor y la agitación. La fricción provoca dolor. Mete y saca más rápido, por culpa de la fricción, siento ardor y un poco de calor en el ano, pero es fascinante.

El me penetra y me ve a los ojos a una velocidad que considero fuerte, cuando mete su miembro lo hace con fuerza y dureza, sus testículos chocan. Toma mis piernas para abrirlas y tener más espacio para la penetración. Gemimos de placer inexplicable, Gale comienza a masturbarme lentamente mientras me penetra. Su gran mano toma mi miembro y sube y baja el prepucio, mas excitación no puedo tener.

-Así Gale... ¡aaaaaah! - gimo mientras saca y mete su miembro.

-Me vengo... aaaaahh... - gime Gale. Me masturba al ritmo en que penetra mi ano - me saldré de ti...

- No. Te quiero dentro - le digo y penetra fuerte y el surge calor en mi ano, hace embestidas increíblemente fuertes, me masturba a una velocidad igual, muevo mis caderas para provocar más placer en ambos, después baja el ritmo de las embestida y siento una sustancia caliente llenándome. Llego al orgasmo unos segundos después que él. Se queda dentro de mí un tiempo, luego saca su miembro y colapsa a un lado mío.

Nuestra respiración esta agitada. Me rodea con un brazo y me recuesto en su torso. Nuestra primera vez acabamos de tener ambos. Con la persona indicada.

-Te amo - decimos al unísono. Y caemos dormidos en ese mismo lugar. Abrazados.

**Peeta POV**

La claridad hace que me levante. Este nublado, parece que abra una tormenta. Estoy recargado en Gale. Estamos desnudos en la arena. Gale tiene su erección matutina. Sonrío a ver su miembro ya que me recuerda anoche. Gale se levanta y mueve su cabeza.

-Hola Peeta - me dice y nos besamos.

-Hola Gale.

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida...

-Al igual que la mía, Gale. Te amo.

-Te amo.

Una gota de lluvia cae en mi ojo. Después comienza a empaparnos. Gale se para y me ayuda a levantarme. Se pone su bañador y recojo mi bata. La tormenta toma fuerza.

-Súbete a mi espalda - me ordena Gale, me subo a su espalda fuerte. Toma mis piernas con sus brazos. Comienza a correr a velocidad. Un relámpago cae cerca de nosotros, en el bosque. Llegamos a su casa, él no me deja bajarme. Me conduce hasta su cuarto y me avienta a la cama. Se quita su traje de baño y brinca a la cama. Esta sobre mí, besándome como si no hubiera mañana. Su miembro crece y se endurece.

-Gale... estoy adolorido.

-Ah, lo siento... - se acuesta a un lado mío y enciende el televisor -. Si lo volvíamos a hacer se te quitaba el dolor - se ríe -. Solo bromeo. Pero no implica que podemos masturbarnos mutuamente, como antes de que tuviéramos nuestra Primera Vez.

El sonríe y asiento. Se quita la sabana que cumbre desde la parte inferior de su cuerpo. El toca mi pene flácido y comienza a mover el prepucio arriba-abajo. Mi mano hace lo mismo con Gale. No se siente igual que el acto sexual, pero puede satisfacer nuestros deseos. Nuestros labios se juntan mientras cada uno masturba al otro. Nuestras lenguas juegan. Yo muerdo el labio inferior de Gale y sale una gotita de sangre. Nos separamos y retomamos el aire. El miembro de Gale está demasiado duro y creo que duele, he experimentado la sensación. Meto su miembro a mi boca, lo hago en piloto automático.

Uso mucha saliva para que se resbale más fácil dentro de mi boca. Mi lengua masajea su cabeza. Él se detiene de masturbarme y pone una mano acariciando mi espalda y la otra moviéndola entre mi cabello.

Imagino que es una paleta helada como la que provee en el Capitolio una vez. Cuando lamo el miembro se provocan ruidos. Gale gime y empuja levemente mi cabeza para chupar más su miembro.

-Oooh Peeta.

Me separo y lo beso. Me dice que ya no continúe y escuchamos la tormenta. La electricidad se va y me pongo una bata. Preparo el almuerzo, Crepas. Gale las prueba y queda hechizado por su sabor y suave textura.

-¿De qué están rellenas? - pregunta metiéndose un trocito de crepa a la boca.

-Chocolate - le doy una taza de chocolate caliente y me siento a almorzar con él.

-¡Guau, la bebida es fantástica!

-Sí. Katniss y yo nos sorprendimos cuando la probamos en el tren que iba al Capitolio.

Termina de comer y me espera a que yo termine.

-¿Te quieres bañar tu primero?

-Claro.

Me entrega toallas y ropa. Me advierte que me quedara grande pero le digo que no me importa. El agua esta fría, de nuevo. No hay luz y trato de no resbalarme. Salgo y seco mi cuerpo con la toalla. Me coloco la ropa. El short se me cae así que no me lo coloco, los bóxer son flojos a diferencia de los que uso que son de licra. Salgo con mi ropa floja, la camisa muchas tallas más grandes. Gale se ríe de mí y se mete a la regadera. Sale con los boxers flojos y una camisa gris. Ambas cosas les quedan a la perfección. Me abraza y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos. Le tomo su cabello y lo beso parándome de puntitas.

Obscurece más temprano y nos acurrucamos en la cama. Él se sienta y abre las piernas. Me siento delante de él. Tengo mis manos en sus piernas y las recargo.

-Sabes... este abrazo es sensual. - me da besitos en la cabeza. Me acerco aún más a él y siento sus genitales tan cerca de mi espalda. Su pene crece y lo siento duro. Me muevo para frotar sus genitales contra la tela. El sonríe y prende la televisión. Sigo moviéndome para frotar y sonríe sin despegar su mirada de la televisión.

Gale rodea con sus brazos mi torso y me da una vuelta y queda sobre mí. Damos otra vuelta y ahora soy yo el que estoy sobre él. Me siento en sus genitales y me muevo, haciendo la misma acción. Pone sus manos en los costados de mi cadera y me mueve. Nos miramos. Parece que estamos en acto sexual, aunque sobre ropa. Su miembro se pone en mis glúteos sobre ambas telas.

Nos quitamos las playeras y seguimos frotándonos.

-Lo quiero hacer, de nuevo.

Esboza una sonrisa grande y se sienta, no me aparto y estoy sentado sobre Gale cara a cara. Jugueteamos con nuestros labios y lenguas. Le arrastro su único impedimento que no toque sus genitales descubiertos. Rompe mi ropa interior, la suya, y siento su miembro en la entrada de mi ano. Empujo el torso de Gale y se recuesta, aunque me ve con su cabeza ligeramente levantada. Tomo su miembro con una mano y lo meto en mi ano. Muevo mis caderas y Gale relaja su cabeza. Flexiona sus piernas y comienza a subirme y bajarme para que su miembro entre y salga de mi ano. Mis glúteos tocan sus ejercitados muslos. Los toca y los aprieta con sus manos mientras penetra mi ano. Nuestra sensibilidad dura menos.

Se siente como la Primera Vez. Perfecto. Excepto que es dolor es menos.

Termino en su torso y después dentro de mí. Se sale y me recuesto encima de él. Acaricia mi espalda y después me recuesto a un costado de él. Acaricia las facciones de mi cara y me da besitos en la frente.

-Te amo - dice dándome un besito en una de mis mejillas.

-Te amo - le doy un besito en su pecho musculoso.

* * *

_Próximo capitulo: Un problema surge de la familia Hawthorne, Gale se ve a tomar una importante decisión._

_Dejen sus reviews por favor! Si les gusto, esperen el próximo capitulo! Gracias por leer!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Aquí__ esta el nuevo capitulo_.

_Los personajes no son míos, como la mayoría, juego con ellos e invento una historia._

_Si les gusto, dejen sus reviews: me importan ya que me entero de lo que tengo que cambiar o agregar, si les gusto, etc. Espero que les guste! Gracias, ahora aquí esta la historia, PD: Sus reviews :)_

* * *

**Peeta POV**

-Luego nos vemos, Gale - le digo desde el aerodeslizador. Podría saltar a sus brazos y besarlo, pero no puedo, hay gente también a mí alrededor. Le sonrío y muevo la mano. La compuerta del aerodeslizador se cierra y asciende al cielo y desparece. Yo mismo le pague el pasaje al Distrito 2 porque uno de sus hermanos está muy enfermo y no tienen dinero para medicinas. Le insistí para me dejara pagarle. Tuve que pedirle a Katniss que le entregara dinero, mío por supuesto, fue la única manera que Gale aceptó.

Me quedo inmóvil en el centro de la cuidad. Katniss y Finnick me dicen que me retire con ellos. Su hermano me preocupa. Cuando tiene que hacer algo por su familia: lucha por conseguirlo. Finnick y Katniss están agarrados de las manos y voy detrás de ellos. Que facilidad tienen los dos de estar así en público. Nosotros no podemos... o no queremos.

Llegamos a la casa de Katniss y los tres nos ponemos a cocinar. Finnick es experto en mariscos así que los prepara el. Horneo el postre y Katniss la carne. Se hace un buffet de mariscos y carne. Trato de comer de todo, los mariscos están exquisitos y es de lo que más como.

Terminamos para el anochecer y me largo a casa.

Tomo un teléfono celular y le llamo a Gale por medio de una video llamada. El aparece en la pantalla con su hermoso rostro, pero parece preocupado.

-¿Gale? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo se encuentra tu familia?

-Mmm. Mi hermano se encuentra muy mal - baja la vista unos segundos y vuelve a ver la cámara -. Como deseo que estuvieras aquí, tomándome de la mano, dándome fuerzas...

-Puedo ir en el próximo aerodeslizador...

-Peeta...

-No importa, no te preocupes.

-Pero eres mí... Gale.

-Y tu mi Peeta, por eso no quiero que gastes tu dinero.

-Te amo.

-Te amo Peeta - Gale voltea hacia otro lado asustado - Peeta me tengo que ir. Te amo... - cuelga la llamada.

Me siento en el sillón de la sala, preocupado. Estoy impaciente y veo el reloj que marcan las 3 a.m.

Corro al piso de arriba y agarro una maleta y pongo ropa y lo necesario para salir de viaje. A las 5 a.m. voy hacia la Oficina de Viajes por Aerodeslizadores, tú eliges el destino, y depende la distancia es el costo. Compro un boleto para el Distrito 2. Katniss llega y compra 2 boletos más.

-¿Cómo supiste? - le pregunto.

-Gale hablo. Me dijo que su hermano podría morir. Está muy delicado. También me dijo que no te dijera, para que no te preocuparas y fueras.

-Ah, iré para apoyarlo, es mi... - trato de decir la palabra.

-Lo sé, tu pareja. Vamos, se nos hace tarde. - El aerodeslizador tiene asientos y baños, todo de lujo. Llega en menos de 30 minutos y bajo a toda velocidad. Ni siquiera observo como es el Distrito, solo corro a un hospital.

En la recepción preguntamos por Hawthorne y nos dicen cual es. Llegamos a la habitación y Rory está en la cama con muchos cables en su cuerpo. Gale y su madre están sentados a sus costados en una silla. Gale nos ve y se levanta. Sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta.

-Hola - saluda desanimado. Nos explica que es lo que ocurre: su hermano tiene un problema en el hígado. Dice que necesita trasplante. Katniss entra a la habitación y saluda la señora Hawthorne. Se sienta dónde estaba Gale y le hace una seña. Me toma de los hombros y me conduce por los pasillos. Encuentra un cuarto donde guardan todas las cosas medicas: toallas, gasas, vendas, etc. y nos metemos dentro.

Me besa un gran rato y después me abraza fuerte.

-No quiero que muera, Peeta - dice triste.

-No morirá, te lo prometo - y se aferra más a mí -. Él es fuerte, igual que su hermano, el que está justo delante de mí y a la persona que amo.

Me besa y con sus manos agarra mi cabeza para que nuestras bocas se junten aún más. Salimos del cuarto. Tengo el deseo de tomarlo de la mano y caminar así, pero me controlo.

-Gale, Peeta, Señora Hawthorne. Vayan a descansar, les avisaremos por medio del celular. Finnick y yo cuidaremos a Rory.

-Gracias Katniss - le dice la mamá de Gale y nos retiramos del hospital. Al salir, la señora Hawthorne le pregunta a Gale si ira a su casa. Él le dice que no, me acompañara a mí hasta el motel más cercano al hotel y así estar cerca por alguna emergencia -. Gracias joven Mellark - ella pone su mano en mi mejilla y se va directo a su casa.

Llegamos al motel y nos registramos. Por los pasillos buscando nuestra habitación el entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Su mano grande se aferra a mi mano y entramos a la habitación.

Cerramos la puerta y comienza a besarme. Nos quitamos la ropa y me carga. Mis piernas están a sus costados y él las toma con sus manos y seguimos con nuestras bocas juntas. La posición parece de un mono abrazando un árbol.

Con delicadeza de me deja en la cama y sobre mí, me sigue besando. Nuestros miembros se rozan y se erectan. Su pene esta entre mis testículos y mi entrepierna. La sensación me gusta. Sus brazos se apoyan a la cama mientas me besa y se mueve para que su miembro roce más en mí. Gale mete su miembro y me embiste, gimo con placer y el solo mueve sus caderas haciendo las embestidas cada vez más fuertes. Sigue besándome sin dejar de embestir. Gimo entre nuestros besos y nuestras respiraciones se agitan mucho. Respira entrecortado pero no suelta nuestros labios. Me besa mi cuello y acaricio su dura espalda. Siento algunas cicatrices de aquella vez que lo azotaron en la pasa frente de todos. Su miembro entra y sale poco a poco se abre paso más a facilidad. A punto de acabar, toma mi miembro y lo masturba a velocidad que me mete lo más que puede su pene. De la nada, mueve sus caderas y me embiste a velocidad y fuerza. Mi ano duele por la fricción y nos derramamos al tiempo. Se queda un tiempo dentro, siguiendo metiendo su miembro. Resbala con facilidad con el semen. Se vuelve a apoyar con sus brazos y lo beso. Saca su miembro de mi interior y se acuesta, rodeándome con su brazo y me apoyo en su brazo.

Trata de tomar aire, y la respiración de ambos se relaja.

-Fui muy rudo, ¿cierto?

-Solo un poco.

-Lo siento...

-No tienes que decir nada Gale. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti. - lo beso en la mejilla a su respuesta.

-Gale, nuestra relación... en realidad, ¿qué somos?

-Peeta nosotros... - lo interrumpe el timbre del celular, se estira para alcanzarlo y lo contesta -. ¿Alo? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mamá! Tranquilízate, voy para allá.

Separa de un brinco y se pone su ropa, reacciono y me visto, tomando una trusa. Me visto y salgo corriendo detrás de Gale, me siento adolorido por las bruscas embestidas de Gale. Llego al asesor del hospital y arribo al piso de Rory.

El niño está rodeado de médicos y piden un aerodeslizador, lo suben a la planta de arriba donde está la nave. Todos nos subimos y va directo al Capitolio.

El Capitolio tiene la misma estructura, pero la moda extravagante en él ha desaparecido. Llegamos al mejor hospital de la cuidad e internan a Rory. Gale está muy preocupado. Un doctor se acerca a todos y escuchamos atentamente. Gale tiene la cara tapada entre sus manos y no ve al doctor.

-Rory necesita un trasplante de Hígado, urgente. No obtuvimos el hígado del Distrito 4, así que necesita uno, ya.

-Yo - dice Gale mostrando sus grises ojos llorosos. Se sorbe la nariz y continúa, todos nos quedamos atónitos -. Tenemos la misma sangre, él y yo.

-Por supuesto, señor Hawthorne. Acompáñeme.

Gale se despide de cada uno. Le deseamos suerte. No pasara nada por la tecnología en el Capitolio. Al final nos despedimos Gale y yo, nos abrazamos poco para disimilar frente a su madre y a la gente de aquí.

-Te amo - le digo susurrando en su oído, nos separamos (el abrazo que nos dimos pareció de amigos) -. Luego nos vemos - y mueve los labios diciendo algo "Te amo" me dice y se aleja por el estrecho pasillo siguiendo al doctor.

**Gale POV**

-Por aquí - la enfermera me abre una habitación y me entrega el camisón del paciente. Me deja solo. Quito mi ropa y me pongo el camisón. Salgo y la enfermera me dice que me recueste en la camilla y así hago.

Entro en una habitación con luces que no me dejan ver. Sacan sangre y la analizan. Comprueban que si soy compatible con mi hermano. Me conducen a otra habitación donde hay varias personas esperando. Limpiaran mi cuerpo. Retiran mi bata y muevo mis manos para ocultar mi miembro, solo Peeta lo conoce y no se los enseñaría a unos extraños.

-Somos profesionales - dice uno de ellos y retiro mis manos con lentitud. Hacen lo suyo. Me bañan, quitan mi barba y recortan mi cabello que está un poco largo, lo dejan a la perfección, ni tan corto ni tan largo. Me llevan a otra habitación con una manta que cubre mi cuerpo y ahí están los doctores.

-Bueno, ¿estás listo? - asiento con seguridad -. Respira profundo y piensa en algo bonito - me dice y me ponen una mascarilla, inhalo y pierdo la conciencia.

**Peeta POV.**

La madre de Gale esta junto a Katniss, ella la está abrazando. La señora Hawthorne se encuentra muy preocupada. Dos de sus hijos en una habitación de operaciones, o quirófano como lo llaman aquí. Finnick se sienta a un lado mío y me habla. No pongo atención por la angustia de que Gale probablemente le pase algo en el Quirófano.

-Peeta - chasquea los dedos en mis ojos y le pongo atención -. Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, es una de las cirugías más fáciles que hay ahora. El problema es encontrar el hígado y que el receptor lo logre aceptar.

Lo volteo a ver. Si el cuerpo de Rory no acepta el hígado y muere, Gale no se lo perdonara y no es lo que quiero.

Se aclara la garganta y toma la compostura.

-Peeta, ¿amas mucho a Gale? - pregunta en voz baja.

-Con todo mi ser, Finnick. Este sentimiento es más fuerte que lo que sentía hacia Katniss.

-Todo saldrá bien, Gale se despertara y tu estarás a su lado.

-Gracias por el apoyo Finnick.

El doctor de Gale y Rory llega a la sala de espera para darnos una noticia.

-Ambos están bien, el cuerpo receptor recibió el nuevo órgano muy bien. Rory Hawthorne será trasladado a la habitación 1498 y Gale Hawthorne a la 1678. Ahora mismo ya duermen placenteramente en sus habitaciones.

Literalmente corro a la habitación de Gale y lo veo con un tubo en la boca. Me asusto pero una enfermera me dice que esta para que respire con facilidad hasta que retome fuerzas. Bajo a ver a Rory pregunto como esta. "Estable, se pondrá mejor" fue lo que me dijo Katniss. Su madre va a visitar a Gale y la sigo. Me quedo en su habitación. Acerco una silla a su cama y tomo su mano. Las puertas están cerradas y no me da miedo entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos. Katniss y Finnick entran pero no me separo, ya lo saben.

Se quedan unas horas y se van. El doctor abre lentamente la puerta y suelto su mano. El doctor encaja una jeringa en el brazo de Gale.

-Esta medicina ayudara a dejar el hígado como era antes. Le dolerá y no despertara en un par de días, pero el órgano regresara a su tamaño y sus huesos dejaran de estar rotos.- ajusta su anestesia y se retira. Su cuerpo se relaja y sigue entubado e inconsciente. Vuelvo a tomar su mano y me levanto hasta su cara y le doy un beso en la mejilla. La ventana que esta junto a la puerta está cubierta con la cortina. Las horas pasan y pasan y sigo acariciando la mano grande de Gale, ahora que me doy cuenta no es tan suave como la mía. Veo por la ventana que da al exterior y es de noche. Cierro la cortina de la ventana del exterior. Me acomodo en el sofá-cama. Me traen almohadas y una cobija y acerco el sofá a la cama de Gale lo más que puedo y duermo con su mano agarrada.

Katniss me despierta alrededor de las 10 a.m. abriendo la puerta del cuarto. Cubro mis ojos de la fuerte luz del exterior, pasa y detrás de ella cierra la puerta. Sin embargo abre la cortina de la ventana exterior.

-Katniss, ¿por qué?

-Porque tú necesitas un baño. Todos nos hemos duchado, excepto tú. Además es mi turno de estar con Gale, envidioso - me da un beso en la mejilla en forma de amistad -. Ve a tu hotel y dúchate. No despertara cuando no estés aquí. No lo permitiré. Andando, levántate - me. Dice quitándome la sabana. Recorro hasta la pared el sillón-cama y le doy un beso en la mejilla a Gale y voy a ver como esta Rory, y después me voy al cuarto del hotel a ducharme.

El cuarto está limpio y fresco. Me quito la ropa al entrar al baño y me relajo. Limpio con la esponja y jabón todo mi cuerpo, mi ano sigue adolorido, pero soportable. Salgo de la regadera y me cambio. Me acuesto en la cama 5 minutos y 10 minutos duermo. Pero mi mente no me deja descansar por ir con Gale. Primero visito a Rory y Katniss esta ahí. Espero a que Finnick y la mamá de Gale lleguen para subir. Solo baja su mamá y la saludo. Llego a la habitación de Gale y Finnick se retira al verme.

Acerco una silla a la cama de Gale y le tomo la mano. El bobo de la puerta se abre y lo suelto de inmediato. Es el doctor y algunas enfermeras.

-Buenos días señor, venimos a des entubarlo. Con permiso.

Los doctores se acercan a Gale recuestan totalmente la cama. Hacen movimientos y sacan el tubo de la garganta de Gale. Le ponen una manguerita pequeña en los orificios de su nariz, le proporciona oxígeno.

-En un día lo haremos despertar, con permiso señor Mellark - se retiran y cierran la puerta. Alejo la silla y me siento en la cama de Gale, acariciando su cara. Le doy un beso en la frente y le encargo a una enfermera el desayuno, le pago y me deja una bandeja con un huevo revuelto, un pequeño pan, un jugo de naranja natural y un dulce.

Veo la televisión de la habitación mientras desayuno. Miro a Gale de vez en cuando y se ve tan calmado que me provoca paz.

Mi día pasa rápido. Hablo con Katniss, cuidamos a Gale y a Rory de vez en cuando y duermo en el cuarto con Gale.

Finnick me despierta temprano y me ordena irme a duchar porque despiertan a Gale a medio día. Salgo caminando del hospital hasta el hotel. Siento que alguien me sigue y miro hacia atrás. Es un muchacho que me resulta familiar. El observa que me di cuenta de que me seguía, se da media vuelta y se larga en dirección contraria. Tomo una ducha rápida y salgo volando al hospital.

Me pongo a un lado de Gale y los demás a su alrededor. Su mamá está al otro costado de Gale. El doctor hace movimientos en la computadora y aprieta un botón que dice "Despertar Paciente", instante en que lo presiona, el cuerpo de Gale reacciona, se mueve lentamente por instinto y abre sus bellos ojos con lentitud.

**Gale POV**

La luz me enceguece, cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir. Volteo a un lado y Peeta esta sonriente. Siento mariposas en el estómago.

-¡Peeta! - observo a mis amigos y a mis hermanos -. ¡Katniss, Finnick, Madre, niños!

-¿Todo bien señor Hawthorne? - pregunta el doctor pasando una lamparita por mis ojos para examinarlos -. Todo está bien, mañana serás trasladado a tu distrito. A los cuidadores les voy a explicar que es lo que hay que hacer. Pero primero te diré que te dolerá debajo de costillas por la operación. Necesitas reposo y chequeos médicos cada semana durante un mes y medio.

-¿No se debe quedar una semana en el hospital? - pregunta Peeta.

-Con la tecnología de ahora no. La recuperación es mucho más rápida. Bueno, dejémosle descansar.

Todos se salen pero con las pocas fuerzas que tengo detengo a Peeta.

-Tu eres mi... novio Mellark - le contesto a la pregunta que realizo en el hotel.

-Te amo Gale Hawthorne - me da un besito y se retira.

Hablo con mi madre dos horas después de que desperté. Quería acompañarme al Distrito 12, pero no se permití. Le dije que Rory la necesitaba. Estaba insistente hasta que le confesé que amo a Peeta Mellark y que me cuidara. Se pone contenta y ya no está preocupada.

-Estas en buenas manos, hijo - me dice.

Peeta me lleva ver a Rory en silla de ruedas, con la supervisión de doctor. Me ve y casi salta, excepto que tiene todo el cuerpo anestesiado pero esta consiente.

-Eh, Rory, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias a ti Gale.

Seguimos platicando un rato hasta que el doctor me dice que es momento de irme a descansar. Me despido de Rory y me da las gracias mil veces. Me recuesto en la cama y me duele debajo de las costillas, suelto un gemido de dolor y me relajo con la mano de Peeta sobre la mía.

-Gale, vivirás en mi casa este mes porque en el bosque no es seguro ni nada rápido en caso de una emergencia. Te cuidare.

-Lo sé - me besa y con mi mano hago una seña para que se recueste conmigo en mi costado izquierdo. Se recarga en mi brazo y nos dormimos así.

Peeta se va por sus cosas al hotel y por las mías a la casa de mi madre. Llega al aerodeslizador médico y me suben con extremos cuidado en una cama de hospital. Katniss, Finnick y Peeta van a mi lado en todo momento del viaje. El aerodeslizador se detiene frente la casa de Peeta. El equipo médico me sube a la segunda planta al cuarto de Peeta. Me recuestan con cuidado y le entregan a Peeta una hoja de las citas de chequeo en el hospital. El hospital del Distrito 12 es tan moderno como el del Capitolio. Toda la tecnología esta allí.

Peeta baja y todos se retiran. Se van y sube al segundo piso.

Peeta acomoda mi ropa en el vestidor, se agacha y no puedo dejar de mirar su trasero.

-Peeta, tu trasero - le digo en tono seductor y él se ríe junto conmigo.

-Tu cuerpo es excitante Gale. Y mucho. - me dice y me rio.

-Como te quisiera meter mi miembro ahora mismo. Sin embargo no se puede, ¡en un mes y medio!

-Se pasara rápido - miente.

-Lo dices porque no eres el que se la pasa viendo tu trasero - respondo.

-Yo te bañare. Eso es aguantar mucho. Tu cuerpo es perfecto, tus músculos, tu abdomen, tu espalda, tus brazos, tus piernas musculosas, tu pecho, tus glúteos, tu miembro... toda una tentación.

Nos reímos fuerte y se acerca para besarme.

-Te traeré la cena Gale.

-¡Quiero hacerte mío! - le grito mientras se aleja y escucho su risa. Estoy recostado como en hospital, con el torso levemente apoyado en almohadas para no tener que esforzarme a levantar la cabeza. Observo toda la habitación y la televisión es mi único medio de distracción. El control del televisor está a alejado de mí. Me estiro y siento dolor en las costillas. Me recargo de sopetón en las almonas y gimo de dolor. El dolor no cede. Con mis dedos toco la cicatriz sobre la tela empero el dolor crecer. Sollozos. Peeta corre y se queda atónito. Reacciona y me detiene los brazos contra la cama y tiene más fuerzas que yo en este momento. Grito de dolor y Peeta aprieta sus ojos por verme sufrir.

-Gale. ¡Gale reacciona! ¡Cálmate! ¡Por favor! - me grita asustado sosteniendo mis manos. Lloro por el dolor que siento. Es inexplicable. Dejo de moverme y Peeta suelta mis brazos.

-¡¿Que rayos hacías Gale?! - pregunta gritando se sienta a mi costado izquierdo que está cerca de la orilla de la cama -. Lo siento, por gritar, pero si algo te pasa...

Me pone un trapo frio en cara para secar mi sudor y se quite mi cara rojo por mi esfuerzo al no gritar. Me da un beso y eso logra tranquilizarme un poco. Mete unas pastillas a mi boca y menciona que quitara el dolor. Las trago con agua y me recuesto.

Peeta se va por mi cena y sigo agitado por la escena que pase.

-Peeta, quería alcanzar el control...

-Gale...

Me da el control y enciendo el televisor. Regresa con la cena y pone un tablón como el del hospital para comer. Ceno tranquilamente con él a mi lado. Cena conmigo y regresan los trastes al fregador. Regresa conmigo y mis ojos se cierran poco a poco.

-Gale, dormiré en la otra habitación.

-No - protesto - Ayúdame a ponerme en medio de la cama - la cama es grande, perfecto para dos personas. Me ayuda a moverme lentamente. Me quita mi pants y mi camisa con extremo cuidado, llevo una venda que cubrirme todo mi pecho y parte del abdomen. Quita las almohadas de mi espalda para estar totalmente en horizontal. Una almohada suave y esponjosa reposa mi cabeza. Peeta se pone pijama y re recuesta a mi lado izquierdo. Casi no se mueve para no lastimarme. Lo tomo de la mano mientras duerme. El dolor cede por el efecto de las medicinas. Cierro los ojos con temor a que el dolor reaparezca, un dolor que nunca había experimentado en toda mi vida.

* * *

_Proximo Capitulo: _

_-¡Peeta! ¡Agh, Duele! - el termo se me resbala de entre las manos y corro hasta la habitación. Katniss me sigue. Entro y Gale está retorciéndose de dolor, se toca su pecho, donde está la herida, sin embargo corro y le detengo los brazos a sus costados para que no los pueda mover. El llora por el dolor. No lo puedo mirar así, siento un cuchillo atravesar mi corazón._

_-¡Katniss, sécale el sudor de la frente con una tela mojada en agua helada! - estoy hincado sobre la cama sosteniéndole los brazos a Gale contra el colchón. Katniss reacciona y humedece la cara de Gale con el trapito frio -. ¡Ahora busca unos analgésicos encima de la cómoda y méteselos en la boca! Ssh, ssh, Gale tranquilo, ya estoy aquí._

_Katniss le abre la boca a fuerza ya que Gale esta con la boca abierta sofocando un grito, la cara roja, sudando y llorando a mares. También hace que Gale tome agua y así las pastillas resbalen por su garganta. Hacen efecto rápido y Gale cae en la inconsciencia._

_Gracias por leer :) Click en favoritos si les gusto la historia (Reviews =D)._

_Anonimus9387_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chic s, Nuevo capitulo, les agradezco mucho que lo lean, dejen sus reviews :)_**

**_Los personajes no son propiedad mía, como la mayoría de aqui, solo juego con ellos._**

* * *

**Gale POV**

Peeta da vueltas por la habitación. No hago esfuerzo en pararme y solo pregunto.

-¿Que pasa Peeta?

-Hazme tuyo Gale.

Asiento feliz levantando la cabeza para mirar sus acciones. Retira mi trusa y se sienta en mí, grita de dolor pero parece desesperado. El levanta su cadera y la vuelve a bajar. Hace todo el trabajo por mi estado. No siento la sensación apretada ni cálida cuando se introduce el miembro en el ano. Me pregunto por qué y entonces grito de placer.

Grito de verdad y percato que lo que acaba de ocurrir fue un sueño. Peeta brinca y se despierta asustado.

-¿Gale te encuentras bien?

Asiento.

-Solamente fue un sueño.

-¿Que sueño?

-Bueno... iré al grano. Te hacia mío.

Peeta se sale de la cama y se levanta y se desabrocha su camisa de pijama y quita que me cubre el cuerpo y me baja poco la trusa dejando al descubierto mis genitales. Se hinca donde abro mis piernas y mi miembro eta expuesto

El estimula mi miembro con una mano y acaricia mis testículos con la otra.

-Que estés en reposo no significa que no pueda masturbarte.

Mi pene se endurece hasta quedar duro. Peeta masturba y juega con mis testículos, sus manos frías tocan mis genitales tibios. Cierro los ojos, me relajo y dejo a Peeta hacer lo que quiere, o lo que yo quiero. Entonces siento mi pene introducirse en algo caliente y húmedo. Saliva es lo húmedo. Peeta me chupa mi miembro.

Su lengua suave juega con la cabeza de mi pene, sus dientes duros rozan mi miembro. Una especie de choque eléctrico recorre mi cuerpo desde mi pene. Mi miembro se desliza dentro y fuera de la boca de Peeta. Saliva de su boca escurre por mi pene. Con su lengua lame la saliva escurrida y vuelve a meterlo a su boca. No puedo evitar gemir.

-Aaaaaawww - jalo mi propio cabello -. ¡Aaaaaaaaawww!

Peeta introduce hasta su garganta y lo saca rápido y lo vuelve a lamer. Su lengua chupa toda la cabeza de mi pene. Masajea mi glande. Gimo cada vez más fuerte. Y el ritmo de su lamida se acelera. Abro mis piernas y aprieta un poco mis testículos.

-Peeta... Oooooooh... - gimo para avisarle que eyaculare. Aparta su boca y masturba mi miembro hasta que suelto el espeso liquido en mi vientre bajo. Mi respiración se agita y Peeta se levanta y limpia mi vientre con papel higiénico. Se recuesta de nuevo y lo beso.

-Te amo Mellark.

-Y yo a ti Hawthorne.

**Peeta POV**

El primer rayo de sol sale por la ventana y salgo de la cama sin hacer ruido. Cubro las ventanas y cobijo a Gale. Le doy un beso y salgo de puntas del cuarto, cierro la puerta y tomo una ducha en el baño de otro cuarto. Después horneo pan y Katniss me hace el favor de entregarlo. Regresa más tarde ya que Finnick regreso al Capitolio (donde trabaja en Asuntos Civiles de los Distritos) para reanudar su trabajo. Nos sentamos en la barra de la cocina a almorzar. Tomamos chocolate caliente porque principia el invierno. En un mes llegara a nuestro Distrito.

-¡Peeta! ¡Agh, Duele! - el termo se me resbala de entre las manos y corro hasta la habitación. Katniss me sigue. Entro y Gale está retorciéndose de dolor, se toca su pecho, donde está la herida, sin embargo corro y le detengo los brazos a sus costados para que no los pueda mover. El llora por el dolor. No lo puedo mirar así, siento un cuchillo atravesar mi corazón.

-¡Katniss, sécale el sudor de la frente con una tela mojada en agua helada! - estoy hincado sobre la cama sosteniéndole los brazos a Gale contra el colchón. Katniss reacciona y humedece la cara de Gale con el trapito frio -. ¡Ahora busca unos analgésicos encima de la cómoda y méteselos en la boca! Ssh, ssh, Gale tranquilo, ya estoy aquí.

Katniss le abre la boca a fuerza ya que Gale esta con la boca abierta sofocando un grito, la cara roja, sudando y llorando a mares. También hace que Gale tome agua y así las pastillas resbalen por su garganta. Hacen efecto rápido y Gale cae en la inconciencia.

-¡¿Que rayos paso aquí?! - pregunta Katniss retomando el aliento al igual que yo.

-Un simple movimiento que haga con su lado derecho le provocan un dolor infernal.

-¿Y las pastillas, por que hicieron efecto tan rápido?

-El doctor me las dio. Dijo que la cirugía fue rápida pero vendrían las complicaciones en el reposo. Las pastillas desaparecen el dolor pero duermen al paciente.

Acaricio la cara de Gale con mi mano, con la palma no.

-¿Crees que le costara trabajo la recuperación? - pregunta Katniss con preocupación.

-Sí, pero aquí estamos para él.

-Sobre todo tu, Peeta. No lo había visto más alegre desde que están con él. -sonrío al escuchar eso -. Me quedare para cuando despierte y no necesites ayuda. Bajare a limpiar lo que tiraste al correr, tu termo. - me levanto y hace una seña y me detengo -. Quédate aquí, con él. Necesita tenerte a tu lado. Es una orden.

Me siento a un lado de Gale, el cuarto esta obscuro, me recuesto y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Acaricio sus mejillas y no despego mi mirada de él. Deja de dormir y despierta confundido.

-Peeta, ¿qué ha pasado? - le explico y retiro el cabello de su frente sudorosa y lo beso. Nos quedamos ahí durante un rato, nuestras lenguas se tocan, mordemos nuestros labios, empujo la lengua de Gale y el al mía. Nos reímos entre nuestros besos. Nuestros labios se juntan y nos separamos.

Katniss llega justo a tiempo de que nos separamos. Se despide de ambos y se retira. Voy por el control del televisor y se me resbala. Lo recojo y Gale dice:

-Tu trasero me habla, "quiero ser tuyo Gale" - hace una vocecita chillona y me rio.

-Hay Gale, siempre algo de humor en ti.

Lo despojo de su sabana y comienzo a masturbarlo, acaricio sus testículos suavemente. Meto su miembro parado a mi boca y muevo mi lengua alrededor de su glande. Mi saliva se escurre y la limpio con mi lengua. Al final lo masturbo y finaliza.

-Sabes Peeta, quiero tomar un baño.

Le ayudo a levantarse de la cama con sumo cuidado. No lleva nada de ropa, me da su mano y se apoya en mi brazo. Se sienta en la tina lentamente. No tengo idea de cómo bañarlo. Tomo un balde con agua limpia y dos esponjas, una con jabón.

Tomo la esponja con jabón y le tallo el cuerpo, tallo sus piernas, su vientre, su miembro, sus brazos, todo su cuerpo alrededor de la venda de su torso. Lo recorro para que quede en medio de la tina amplia y así tener acceso a su espalda. Todo su cuerpo está cubierto por jabón.

Quito el jabón remojando varias veces en el balde de agua. Noto que tiene vello castaño en las piernas y brazos. Su cuerpo huele y está limpio. Lavo su cabello con dificultad, le unto espuma para rasurar y con la navaja me deshago de su vello facial ya que comenzaba a crecerle y aparenta una edad más adulta de lo que es, aunque también de vea irresistible. Me pide que lo deje un poco sintiendo la frescura del agua. Dejo caer el agua hasta que le llega al ombligo.

La tina es amplia, caben 2 personas con las piernas estiradas. Gale recarga sus brazos por fuera de la tina. Tomo es los utensilios que use para rasurar a Gale y los guardo en el compartimiento oculto detrás del espejo.

-Peeta, metete conmigo. Por favor.

Sonrió mirándolo por el reflejo del espejo. Dándole la espalda, me quito mi ropa lentamente. Saco mi trusa y me agacho para sacarlo de mis piernas. Camino hacia atrás para que Gale tenga visibilidad a mis glúteos. Toco el agua con mis pies y me siento al otro extremo de Gale. Entrelazamos nuestras piernas. Siento su vello de piernas contra el mío el suyo es ligeramente más grueso que el mío y por consecuencia más notable.

-Peeta, te deseo hacer mío.

-Ha Ha, Gale, te lastimarías y no quiero que sufras.

-¿Y aquí en la bañera?

-Gale, no.

Hace una cara graciosa y me mira a los ojos.

-Gale, yo también te deseo. No sabes cuánto. Sin embargo me importa más tu salud.

-Oh vamos, siéntate en mi miembro, por favor - suplica.

Niego con la cabeza y me veo, toca su miembro semierecto y lo masturba levemente. Chupo mis labios pero sacudo la cabeza para regresar a la realidad.

Nos quedamos una hora en la tina, tocando las piernas del otro. Gale suplicando follarme.

Lo recuesto en la cama con pijama muy suave. Nos besamos antes de dormir y dormimos placenteramente.

Conduzco el carro que venía con la casa, Katniss, los vecinos y yo sabemos conducirlo. Llegamos al hospital y los doctores nos esperan. Gale se sienta en la silla de ruedas y sigo a los doctores hasta un cuarto, con una camilla en medio. Recuestan a Gale en ella y me siento en una silla pegado a la pared.

-Hola. Soy el doctor Shuester y yo le aplicare las sesiones de curación al paciente Hawthorne. Joven - se dirige a mí -. Usted es su hermano o...

-Mi pareja - dice Gale desde su camilla. Gira su cabeza y esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bien. - se acerca Gale junto 3 enfermeras. Rodean a Gale. Me acerco en automático para mirar sus acciones. Le quitan a ropa a Gale con cuidado y colocan una toalla sobre sus genitales y así que no queden visibles. Con unas tijeras cortan sus vendas y dejan visibles sus moretones, su herida saturada y sangre seca pegada en su piel. Retrocedo un poco.

-Señor Mellark, dejemos a las enfermeras para que limpien su cuerpo y regresaremos en unos minutos.

Empuja mi cuerpo con su brazo para sacarme de la habitación blanca.

El doctor se pone frente mío y saca una jeringa con sustancia plateada. La jeringa está en una caja alargada de cristal un tamaño un poco más grande

-Señor Mellark, esto es una medicina extremadamente fuerte que regresa los órganos y huesos del paciente después de una cirugía. Cuando se lo inyecte le dolerá mucho, será como introducir fuego en el cuerpo de alguien. Lo necesito a su lado en todo momento. El proceso durara solo unas semanas más, para la última sesión su cuerpo estará como nuevo. Poco a poco te darás cuenta de que regresara a sus actividades que tenía antes.

-Bien doctor. - una enfermera saca su cabeza abriendo ligeramente la puerta. - El paciente está listo. Comencemos.

**Gale POV**

Tengo la mirada enfocada en el techo, la luz es blanca y enceguecedora.

Peeta toma mi mano y lo miro.

-Empecemos

El doctor me encaja una aguja en el brazo y siento un hormigueo viajar y dormir todo mi cuerpo. Anestesia.

Los enfermeros limpiaron mi cuerpo. Se deshicieron de mi vello fino vello del torso y mis genitales. Les prohibí que quitaran el vello de las piernas y brazos, no es mucho pero provoca aspecto de hombre adulto.

Peeta aprieta mi mano y el doctor abre una caja de cristal y saca una jeringa de 15 centímetros y una aguja de 7 cm. Tiene una sustancia reluciente color plata en el interior. Trato de moverme pero mi cuerpo no reacciona.

-¿Listo? - me pregunta acercando la jeringa a mi cuerpo. Veo a Peeta y el asiente, no puedo mover siquiera mi cabeza. Entonces el doctor encaja la aguja en mi herida de la operación. Siento dolor, un piquete de abeja solamente. El doctor y Peeta intercambian miradas y Peeta asiente ligeramente. Entonces la sustancia entra en mi cuerpo.

Parece fuego entrando a mi cuerpo. Quema mi torso y me retuerzo, contrarresto la anestesia. Aprieto la mano de Peeta y sudo y mi piel se calienta por el ardor. Aprieto la mandíbula y trato de hablar mientras la sustancia toca mis costillas, quemándolas.

El calor y el ardor crece en donde me inyectaron la medicina. Siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas de dolor, no puedo contenerlas, el ardor es imposible de evitar, pero apenas inyectaron el ultimo mililitro de medicina, solo está por empezar. El doctor va a sacar la jeringa lentamente, pero me adelanto y la extraigo de un jalón y la arrojo lejos de la camilla y escucho hacerse añillos. Grito, la lava en mi piel, huesos y ahora más profundo en mi interior, llego a mi hígado incompleto.

-¡AAAAH! - aprieto la mandíbula y digo entre dientes -. PEETA! ¡QUITAME ESTA COSA! ¡QUEMA! - grito de dolor apretando más la mano de Peeta.

-Ssh, Ssh. Gale va a pasar. ¡Doctor, duérmalo! - siento su desesperación por apartarme del dolor, pero no es necesario dormirme porque mi cuerpo no resiste más y todo se apaga.

-Duele... duele... Fuego... - susurro cuando recupero un poco la conciencia. Los parpados de despegan y observo mi alrededor. No estoy en la habitación blanca del hospital, sino recostado sobre la cama de Peeta, rodeado por almohadas y cubierto por sabanas de algodón. Mis manos acarician el algodón para sentir su frescura. Respiro profundo y huele a pan recién horneado. La puerta de la habitación está abierta y veo a Peeta entrar con una charola de comida. Muevo mi cabeza a su dirección y todo da vueltas. En mi cabeza, Peeta se acerca moviéndose de un lado a otro, hasta que toca mi frente con su mano.

"Tienes fiebre" dice pero mis oídos no escuchan, parece que estoy en gelatina. No tengo fuerzas y todo se vuelve a apagar.

-¿Gale? ¡Gale! - es Katniss sentada en una silla junto a mi cama.

-¿Cuánto estuve inconsciente? - pregunto con voz ronca.

Katniss se aclara la garganta y responde.

-Una semana, casi dos, ya tuviste tu segunda sesión y se acerca tu tercera. Tuviste fiebre y vomito todo este tiempo. La sustancia te lo provoco y tuvieron que darte una anestesia más fuerte porque la de tu primera sesión no funciono.

-Oh. ¿Una semana? ¿Cómo esta Peeta?

-Tranquilo Gale. Está bien, preocupado, mucho. El temía que te quedaras así el resto de tu vida, como en coma.

¡Peeta! Tengo que avisarle. Me percato que no estoy en la casa de Peeta, sino en el hospital del Distrito.

-Tengo que ir a buscar a Peeta - digo mientras me descobijo. Katniss me detiene y vuelve a poner la sabana sobre mí.

-Gale, le hablare. Ya viene para acá - me relajo y de la nada todo se vuelve a apagar, de nuevo.

El ardor crece, incrementa. Sin embargo es soportable, no como la primera vez. Trato de moverme pero es imposible, quiero mover mis manos para despertar, abrir mis ojos para observar, moverme para tener libertad. Cuando todo va bien, el fuego en mis venas es mucho peor que la primera sesión. AAHH, estoy en una cárcel dentro de mi cuerpo sin poder moverme. Ahora el calor recorre todo mi cuerpo. Todos mis huesos y mi órgano. Siento mi piel y todo lo que está dentro de mí moverse. En mis costillas se escucha un sonido de "Klocp" y dejan de arder. Una hora cede el calor y la anestesia deja de hacer efecto. Ya no hay dolor ni ardor en la sangre.

Mismo cuarto de la primera sesión, me despierto cuando los enfermeros lavan mi cuerpo. Me colocan la toalla cubriendo los genitales y entra en doctor. Examina mi cuerpo, estudiándolo. Me da la bienvenida y deja entrar a Peeta a la habitación. Me siento en la camilla y abro mis brazos, Peeta corre a ellos y me abraza con fuerza.

-Ya no existe dolor ni marcas de la cirugía. Ahora esta como si nada hubiera pasado. Señor Hawthorne puede regresar a sus actividades normales. - me dice el doctor Shuster y dice para sí mismo:- Las Maravillas de la Medicina y la Tecnología.

Me visto y Peeta me lleva a casa, a mi casa. Me siento con más energía y fuerza al cruzar el bosque. Llego a mi cabaña y al entrar veo una hermosa pintura conmigo y Peeta en ella, paisaje donde tuvimos nuestra primera vez.

-Te daba por muerto, Gale - me abraza fuerte, al parecer creí un poco más, porque Peeta me llega al pecho. Sus manos redan mi torso mientras caminamos. Con una mano rodeo a Peeta y con el otro cargo una maleta con mi ropa cuando estuve en casa de Peeta. Llegamos a la habitación principal y dejo la maleta en el suelo.

-Gracias Peeta - le digo cargándolo y me abraza como a un árbol. Meto mi lengua a su boca y jugueteamos con ellas. Peeta pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus piernas a la altura de mi cadera. Lo sostengo con mis manos en sus glúteos. Puedo sentirlos de nuevo: suaves y carnosos. Beso su cuello y acaricio sus glúteos, apretándolos de vez en cuando. Lo siento encima de la cómoda para poder estar sintiendo su suave trasero sobre la tela.

Peeta se ríe cuando aprieto sus glúteos con mis grandes manos.

-Hasta que tienes la oportunidad - me dice entre murmuros -. Ya sé cómo puedes agradecérmelo -. Sube mi playera por mi cabeza y brazos, dejándome sin ella. También le quito la suya. Peeta acaricia mi abdomen y pecho. Yo lo beso sin dejar de tocar y apretar sus glúteos. Abre las piernas para dejarme acercar a él y podernos tocar. No hay necesidad de que lo cargue porque está a mi altura sentado sobre la cómoda.

Despego mis manos de sus glúteos y toco su miembro erecto sobre sus pantaloncillos. Desabrocho sus pantalones lo se los quito. Paso mi mano por su miembro y lo aprieto sobre la tela de algodón de su bóxer. El toca mi pene e igual que yo desabrocha el botón y saco el jean con mis piernas moviéndolas. Quedamos en ropa interior. Le bajo el bóxer y siento su pene contra mi pelvis. Lo cargo de nuevo y él se sujeta a mí, aun sin dejar de besarnos.

Cada una de mis manos aprieta uno de sus glúteos. Lo vuelvo a poner en la cómoda y me quito mi bóxer, dejando mi pene erecto muy duro salga disparado hacia el frente. Peeta lo ve y me acerco para besarlo. Lo toma con una mano y lo masturba muy ligero. Su mano pequeña toma mi miembro grueso y grande. Se baja de la cómoda y se hinca. Introduce mi pene a su boca y la sensación me excita muchísimo.

Su lengua juega con todo mi pene, chupándolo placenteramente. Lo levanto y lo beso. Caminamos a la cama y lo empujo, cae el ella y lo beso.

-Por fin tengo puedo hacerte mío, Mellark.

**Peeta POV**

Estoy acostado con Gale besándome sobre mí. Nuestras suaves lenguas se tocan y sentimos el calor de la boca del otro. Las manos de Gale tocan mi torso. Baja su boca y su lengua juega con mis pezones. Suelto un gemido bajito al sentir su lengua. Besa bajando por mi torso, besando mi abdomen y llega hasta mi pelvis y regresa a mis labios. Su mano tocan mis genitales, agarrando mis testículos entre su mano. Nos besamos como desesperados. Acaricio su duro y marcado abdomen, después mis manos pasan sin despegarlas de su piel, a su espalda. Su miembro se pone entre mi entrepierna y mis genitales, haciendo que el mío responda y se endurezca y alargue.

Nos acomodamos más en la cama ya que nuestros pies flotaban por el final de la cama. Se apoya con sus manos en la cama. Mis manos viajan hasta su cuello para juntar sus labios aún más con los míos. Las manos de Gale se ponen por debajo de mi espalda y hacen girarme, quedamos costados lateralmente frente a frente. Pongo mi pierna encima y el masajea mis glúteos. Nuestros penes se rozan. Me junto aún más a Gale sin quitar mi pierna de él. Aprieta mis glúteos y un gemido se escapa de mi garganta. Muevo mis caderas, haciendo especies de embestidas para que nuestros penes se toquen. Cuando menos lo espero, un dedo suyo se abre paso en mi ano.

Mi mano derecha retira la mano de Gale con la cual tiene su dedo metiéndolo. Me separo tantito y niego con gentileza. Seguimos con nuestro largo beso, toma mi pierna puesta en él, y la acerca conmigo, provocando que estemos híper-juntos. El beso comienza a hacerse más rudo. Muerde mi labio inferior y yo su lengua. La mano grande recorre mi pierna flexionada que esta sobre él y la pega más a su cuerpo.

Ambas manos mías tocan su trasero firme, a diferencia del mío que es carnoso. Sus glúteos son suaves, duros y firmes. Él se mueve por el susto. Y su mano golpea un glúteo mío. Reímos y seguimos en lo nuestro. Hace que gire y quede sobre él. Nuestras piernas se entrelazan y los penes se rozan. Gemimos y volvemos a giran hasta caer de la cama.

-Gale. - le digo riéndome y me levanta y pone mi espalda acostada sobre la cama. Coloca mis piernas recargadas en sus hombros. Su mano izquierda toca mi pelvis y con la derecha pone su pene en la entrada de mi ano. Nos miramos unos segundos, respirando.

-Va...va-mos Gale. Soo-lo haz...lo. - digo con la respiración cortada. Introduce la cabeza de su pene y duele al sentir que poco a poco mete su miembro en mi -¡Aah! - digo moviéndome hacia atrás para zafarme de Gale.

-¿Te lastime? - pregunta sacándolo de mi interior.

-Un poco - me acomodo de nuevo y trato de relajarme poniéndome un cojín en la cabeza. Gale vuelve a meter su pene poco a poco.

Es largo y grueso (como ya he mencionado) y solo ha entrado la cabeza y ya me duele. Me mira y asiento mientras muerdo mi lengua. Mete unos centímetros mas y grito.

-¡AHH! ¡GALE, METELO TODO DE UNA VEZ! - le grito y comienza a meterlo poco a poco, va a la mitad y siento la fuerza y de la embestida. Sus testículos chocan con mi cuerpo y ambos gritamos, de dolor. A mí porque no había fornicado en meses y a Gale por lo apretado de esta mi ano. Mi piel se calienta y aprieto la mandíbula. Abre la boca y cierra los ojos.

Mantiene su pene dentro cinco largos y dolorosos minutos. Ambos nos acostumbramos a la sensación y le pido que comience a embestir. Lento al principio y rudo cuando el pene de Gale resbala por mi ano. Toca mis muslos mientras embiste fuerte y sin parar. Cada que saca el miembro, sus testículos me golpean produciendo un extraño ruido excitante.

Toma mis piernas y las abre para tener más espacio y excitación. Sus embestidas me causan fricción, por lo tanto duele. No baja el ritmo, sino lo aumenta. Duele aún más que la primera vez.

-Gale... - le digo pero hace caso omiso, parece una bestia.

-Peeta, colócate encima de mí - me ordena y nos acomodamos. Estoy obre el con su miembro dentro d mí, levanto mi cadera y la vuelvo a bajar. Gale me penetra dolorosamente haciéndome subir y bajar. Giramos hasta que quedamos recostados, el sobre mí, y ahí embiste con muchísima más fuerza. Me masturba a la velocidad.

No puedo más, suelto el líquido de mi pene y rebaja por su mano. Ahora el me llena con su semen que sale disparado. Su pene sigue dentro de mí. Puedo sentir y escuchar el latido de mi corazón, la respiración de Gale es entrecortada mientras me besa. No saca su miembro, sigue embistiendo con la mínima fuerza que le queda.

-Agh, Peeta fue maravilloso - dice sacando su pene semi erecto de colapsando en la cama. Me recuesto en su abdomen tratando de olvidar el dolor que causo. Con mis dedos acaricio su pene flácido que reposa, aun estando flacido es de buen tamaño y grosor.

-Eres un salvaje Gale Hawthorne, no podré moverme por tu culpa - le comento jugueteando con mi lengua en su pezón.

-Me provocas Peeta Mellark, y perdóname por haberte lastimado. De verdad. - me dice mientras despeja el cabello de mi frente. - Y no me canso de tu trasero - lo acaricia y da un apachurrón.

-Es tuyo, monstruo salvaje - me acerco a sus labios y lo beso. Subo mi pierna en él y lo abrazo.

-Valió la pena la espera.

-Tú lo dices ya que no te dejo adolorido un hombre salvajemente sexual y extremadamente irresistible.

-Te prometo que no seré así, prefiero el romanticismo.

Me quedo dormido abrazándolo, con mi perna sobre él y Gale rodeándome con sus brazos.

Despierto salivando el abdomen de Gale. La limpio con mis dedos y me muevo. El dolor aparece en mi ano. Llevo mis dedos a la entrada de mi ano y lo trato de masajear pero duele más.

-Hola Peeta - bostesa Gale y me observa apretar mis dientes. - Perdón, te lastime mucho.

Asiento lentamente.

-Pero fue genial. Gale, duramos más.

Reímos y contesta.

-Después de no practicar...

-¿Quieres tomar una ducha en la tina?

-Claro - contesta Gale, se levanta y me carga poniendo mi vientre en su hombro -.

-Bájame Gale - digo riéndome.

-Supongo que no podrás caminar - dice poniendo en la tina. Gira la llave y sale agua fría. Un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo mientras el agua toca mi espalda. Gale mete su pierna izquierda a la tina y retira un momento. Se vuelve a meter y se da el sentón. Se recarga en la tina y me siente delante de él recargando mi cabeza en su hombro. Me rodea con sus brazos poniéndolos en mi torso. Me planta besitos en la cabeza. Gale pone burbujas y poco a poco comienzan a formar espuma. Su boca baja hasta mi cuello. En mi espalda siento su miembro semi-erecto.

-El agua está muy fría, Gale. ¿No lo crees? - digo moviéndome para estimular su miembro, siento como toma dureza en contacto con mi espalda. Me levanto un poco y doy media vuelta, hincándome y besándolo. Sigue recargado en la tina. Pone sus manos en ambos costados de mi cuerpo y va directo a mis glúteos. Nuestros penes se tocan debajo del agua, el mío se para al tener contacto con el suyo. Gale mete un dedo con delicadeza a mi ano, pero la delicadeza no es suficiente. Suelto mis labios de los suyos y gimo de dolor hasta que lo saca despacio para que evite dolor.

-Es una mala idea. Perdón de nuevo.

Vuelvo a retomar la posición que tenía y cierro los ojos.

-De verdad quería, pero estoy lastimado.

-Lo sé perfectamente Peeta. Sabes que no lo hubiera hecho de no haber...

Lo callo con mis labios. Muerdo su labio superior hasta hacerlo sangrar.

-Ahora estamos a mano. - digo riéndome mientras juntamos nuestro labios.

Salimos de la tina cuando ya no hay espuma. Sale de la tina el primero y después me ayuda a salir. Agarro una toalla y seco todo su cuerpo, es increíble cómo ha mantenido su cuerpo perfecto desde que lo conozco, claro que ha crecido, sin embargo no deja de ejercitarse. Él hace lo mismo con mi cuerpo, tiene cuidado al secar mis glúteos. Se tiene que agachar debido a su estatura. Es más alto que yo por 30 centímetros. Me visto con la ropa que traía y Gale con un short y una camisa gris. Se coloca las botas de caza y se despide de mí para adentrarse en el profundo bosque. Me preocupo por si le ocurre algo, como si recae.

-No me alejare tanto, ¿sí?

Besa mi frente y se va.

**Gale POV**

Tomo mis armas de los arboles ahuecados. Saco una mochila con los utensilios necesarios para poner trampas por el piso. Tomo un arco y un carcaj y camino, coloco trampas y comida para presas.

No consigo mucho, solo salí para distraerme y dejar el sexo atrás un instante.

Tengo en la mira a un ave color café, apunto con una flecha pero otra flecha lo atraviesa, me sobresalto y giro para ver a la única persona más rápida que nadie con el arco: Katniss.

-Gale, ya te encuentras bien. Salir a cazar...

-Peeta no quiso dejarme venir, empero quiero distraerme del sexo un rato.

-¿Tan pronto? - pregunta Katniss riéndose, yo también me río con ella y asiento con mi cabeza.

-Lo lastime anoche, así que...

-Gale, ¡Que salvaje eres! - dice empujándome.

Despellejo la presa mientras nos sentamos.

-Suertudo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Finnick no me ha tocado desde que regresamos al Distrito.

Frunzo el ceño.

-Aniversario de muerte de Annie.

-Ah. Debe estar...

-Triste. Y no se puede desahogar conmigo porque no quiere decirme por qué murió.

-Ya lo hará, Katniss.

-Cambiemos de tema. ¿Cuánto tiempo duras sin eyacular?

-¡Katniss!

-Finnick dura 20 minutos, pero lastima cuando lo hace.

-La verdad no tengo idea. Pero me gusta durar mucho, tranquilo pero sin lastimar. Sentir la presión... - me callo y río -. No seguiré.

-Y ahora Finnick quiere estar sólo.

-Ven a comer con nosotros.

Caminamos hasta la casa y la detengo en la puerta de entrada.

-Peeta, ¿estas con ropa?

-Si...

-Katniss cenará con nosotros.

Peeta cocina la presa y sirve la comida en la pequeña mesa. Peeta pone un cojín en la silla y se sienta. Los tres reímos. Hablamos de lo que le ocurre a Finnick, el bosque, el Capitolio, etc.

Katniss POV

-Gracias Peeta y Gale. Por todo - me retiro cuando obscurece. Llego a casa ilesa y subo a mi habitación. Finnick está desnudo acariciando su miembro.

-Te he estado esperando. Se levanta con su miembro parado y toma mis caderas y me junta a él. Desabrocha el botón de mi jeans y quita mi blusa. Me besa devorándome. Quita mi top y mis pantaletas. Su lengua baja hasta mi vagina, introduce su lengua y juega dentro de mí. Toca mis glúteos y mete primeramente un dedo a mi ano, después dos.

Se levanta y me pega contra la pared y mete su miembro rápido a mi vagina. Me folla a velocidad exagerada. Gemimos.

Entre sonidos de placer digo: "detente" "¡Finnick!" Pero no me escucha. Termina en 10 minutos, le pregunto por qué y me conduce hasta la cama sin sacar su pene de mi vagina. Nos acostamos frente a frente aún conectados por nuestros genitales.

-Katniss... siento algo que me obliga a decirte que pasó con Annie...

-Pero antes... - me separo de él y me visto con una bata de tela fina, suave y brillosa y me acuesto a lado de Finnick.

-Fue cuando me encontraron en las alcantarillas casi muerto, escondido en un tubo grande. Hui de las cosas que nos atacaban. Pase tres días ahí, tenía poca agua y poca comida. Le dijeron a Annie que había muerto.

"Fue muy fuerte la noticia para ella, perdió a nuestro bebé. Exploraron las alcantarillas después de que explotaron los paracaídas... - suelto una lágrima al recordar a Prim y su colita de pato -. Me encontraron e inmediatamente me alimentaron y calmaron mi sed. Después de perder a nuestro hijo, ella estuvo muy delicada.

"Para cuando los doctores me dejaron verla, ella estaba al borde de la muerte. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y falleció.

"Nunca supo que yo sobreviví.

Le acaricio su cara colorada por el llanto. Al verlo tan frágil, no puedo evitar llorar con él.

"Todo ocurrió cuando te mudaste de nuevo al Distrito 12. Dos años después fue cuando...

-Nos encontramos y nos dimos una oportunidad y henos aquí. - Lo beso y se queda dormido. Por fin puede descansar.

Escucho el ruido de la valija cerrarse. Trato de abrir los ojos y puedo admirar a Finnick cerrar sus maletas. Lleva ropa formal.

-Buenos días Katniss.

Me besa en la frente y sale de la habitación. Corro tras de él. Pide un taxi, y yo en bata me subo en el automóvil. Llegamos a la estación de trenes y me despido de Finnick con un largo beso. El tren avanza y me alejo de la central. Regreso a casa y tomo una ducha caliente. Si no me equivoco, el invierno está a dos días de llegar, y el frío es extremo.

Decido hablarle a mamá. Me contesta, hablamos durante horas y menciona que ahora tiene un consultorio de medicina natural en el Distrito 4. Aún está débil por la muerte de Prim. Terminamos de hablar y salgo a bosque a cazar.

Tomo mis armas y preparo el arco con una flecha para ser disparada. Todo el clima es frío y Los animales son escasos. Las frutas silvestres son limitadas, pero aun así tomo todas las que hay. Llego a mi casa y hago un revoltijo de frutas. Le pongo jugo de naranja y es una especie de cóctel frutal, como lo llama Peeta. Lo coloco en un molde y lo cello con papel plástico de cocina. Llego a la casa de Peeta y entro. Gale está dentro tratando de cuidar el pan en el horno.

-Traje esto. Es cóctel de frutas silvestres.

-Gracias Katniss. ¿Finnick ya se fue?

-Ya estaba en el Capitolio, pero volvió por el aniversario de Annie. ¿Y qué hacen?

-Enseñándole a Gale hornear pan. Pero es un fracaso.

-No tanto, Peeta - dice Gale riéndose -. Sólo quemé 2 piezas, además serán las de Katniss.

-¡Gale! - le digo mientras los tres nos reímos.

Gale y yo nos sentamos en la sala por qué Peeta nos lo ordena.

-La cena está servida. -Anuncia Peeta.

Tomamos asiento y observo la comida: aspecto delicioso, olor exquisito, apariencia magnífica.

-Quiero hacer un brindis.

-¿Y que se celebra Peeta? -

-Gale y yo... llevamos como pareja 5 meses... sé que es un poco cursi y más de chicas, pero no me importa.

-Peeta - Gale besa a Peeta y hacemos el brindis.

-Katniss. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan tú y Finnick juntos?

-Un año tres meses.

La cena sigue su curso. Bromeamos. Hablamos cosas que nos pasaron en el pasado, etcétera.

Decido irme y dejarles privacidad.

Gale POV

Caminamos tomados de la mano para llegar a la cabaña. Cargo a Peeta en mis espaldas cuando sus piernas están cansadas. Susurra a mi oído durante el trayecto. Llegamos y entramos a la casa. Nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala para estar acurrucados frente la chimenea. Lo rodeo con un brazo y él recarga su cabeza en mi hombro. Su mano se postra en mi entrepierna, sin embargo siento la acción como romántica y no para excitarme.

-¿5 meses eh? - le digo.

-Si no te gusta que crea la relación como formal, solo dímelo.

Le pongo un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo y meneo a la cabeza.

-No lo digas... - susurro -. Eso es lo que busco, Peeta. Y me gusta tu forma de ser: romántico, dulce, atrevido, inteligente... eres como una planta viviente en pleno invierno... perfecto - Me besa y asumo el control de nuestras bocas. Se sienta sobre mi regazo, como si montara un caballo, con ambas piernas flexionadas a los lados sin parar de besarnos. Acaricio toda su espalda sobre la tela. Él pone sus manos en mi cuello, provocando juntar aún más nuestras lenguas. Paso mis dedos por su cabello rubio. Toma mi camisa y la eleva por mis brazos para quitarla.

-Me encanta tu cuerpo, Gale Hawthorne - dice entre nuestros besos.

Tengo la complexión musculosa, según Peeta. Quito su camisa, a diferencia de él, Peeta tiene la contextura robusta.

Se las ingenia para quitarme el pantalón y quedar en bóxer. Le quito ambas prendas que le quedan y lo dejo desnudo.

-Yo adoro el tuyo - le digo. El beso es tranquilo, relajado. Entrelazamos nuestros dedos. Beso la comisura de sus labios y él muerde mi labio inferior con delicadeza. Sus manos tocan el resorte de mi bóxer y lo comienzan a bajar. Levanta poquito su cuerpo para dejar mi bóxer en mis rodillas, lo deslizo con un extraño movimiento para quitármelos. Su erección roza mi abdomen mientras que la mía sus testículos. Viaja hasta mi cuello con besitos.

-Te amo Gale - susurra a mi oído.

-Y yo a ti, Peeta - mis manos recorren desde su cuello hasta sus glúteos. Ahí acaricio sus suaves glúteos, moviendo mis manos en círculo. Nuestros labios vuelven a juntarse, siento el beso dulce y calmado. Vamos a un tiempo que a ambos nos gusta.

Peeta toma con su mano derecha mi miembro duro y lo coloca a la entrada de su ano. Suelta nuestros labios y sus manos agarran mis hombros. Siento la cabeza de mi pene entrar en su apretado ano. Poco a poco se sienta sobre mi miembro hasta que lo tiene todo dentro de su ano. Sube y baja en vertical. Aprieta mis hombros cuando hace el movimiento. Continuamos asi durante veinte minutos, eyaculo dentro de él y Peeta sobre mi abdomen. Nos besamos y se vuelve a sentar junto a mí, lo rodeo con un brazo y nos envuelve con una manta por el frío que hace.

-Así me gusta más.

-¿Cómo Peeta?

-El hacerlo contigo, me gusta más cuando eres tranquilo y romántico.

-Te prometo que así será.

Peeta se ríe.

-De vez en cuando no es malo hacerlo fuerte y salvaje.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Peeta se duerme con su cabeza recargada en mi hombro. Lo cargo cuidadosamente en mis brazos como a un bebé. Lo recuesto en la cama, acomodando su cabeza en una esponjosa almohada. Lo visto con un pantalón suave de pijama y yo me pongo solo un bóxer. Recojo la ropa tirada en la sala y la arrojo al cesto de la ropa sucia. Abro la ventana de la habitación una ráfaga fría. Un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo y me acuesto junto a Peeta. Tomo la gruesa y caliente cobija y nos cubro a ambos. Me acerco lentamente abrazando a Peeta. Esta de costado dándome la espalda. (Me posiciono en su espalda rodeándolo con mi brazo derecho mientras mi brazo izquierdo lo paso por encima de su cabeza). Todo mi cuerpo siente su piel fría.

**Peeta POV**

Gale provoca calor de su cuerpo naturalmente. Me acerco más a su cuerpo. Mis glúteos tocan su bulto. Pongo mi mano sobre la suya y vuelvo a dormirme.

Se escucha un bostezo y Gale se despierta. Mi oído esta alerta y abro los ojos.

-Qué noche...

Su erección matutina está pegada sobre mi trasero. La mano de Gale se pone encima de mi erección. Me río entre dientes.

-Gale... - le digo en tono de broma.

-Peeta - repite mi tono.

Busco el bóxer de Gale sin ver y bajo la parte delantera dejando su pene descubierto. Su mano baja mi pants y coloca su miembro en mi ano.

-Así se te quitará el frío, Peeta.

-Confío en ti. - le digo riéndome.

**Gale POV**

Introduzco mi glande y suelta un gemido y mis manos sujetan su cabello. Me acerco todo lo que puedo a él y mi pene se abre paso en su ano. Cada vez que entra un milímetro más, suelta un gemidito.

Solamente meto y saco mi miembro para provocar placer para ambos, pero tranquilo.

La posición en la que nos encontramos es más apretada para tener relaciones, sin embargo por la sensación mas apretujada dentro de él, es más placentera. Estimulo su pene, masturbándolo. Estira su mano hacia atrás para tocar mis glúteos. Peeta se viene porque siento la sustancia caliente y espesa en mi mano. Antes de venirme dentro de él, saco mi pene de su ano y lo salpico en la espalda baja.

Peeta se da la vuelta y queda recostado de lado viéndome a los ojos.

-Tenías razón Gale, el frio desapareció.

Abro mis manos y él se acerca para que pueda abrazarlo.

**Peeta POV**

-Vamos Gale. Cuidado con esa roca - le digo mientras esquiva la roca.

-Ya lo tengo. - dice mientras toma con agresividad el volante. Pongo una mano en su muslo para tranquilizarlo.

-Gale, es lo resbaloso del pavimento, ya conduces perfecto - me ve a los ojos. Hermosos ojos color plateados.

-Vamos al centro de la ciudad, Peeta. Beberemos chocolate caliente en el nuevo local.

-Bien Gale. - maneja hasta el local y estaciona el carro. Abro la puerta y el frío toca mi cuerpo. Caminamos juntos, nuestras manos se rozan. Quiero tomar su mano, entrelazar nuestros dedos, sentir su cálido cuerpo contra el mío y así quitar de encima el frío.

Nos sentamos en una mesa a beber nuestro chocolate caliente. Gale se ha enamorado del sabor. Lo veo a los ojos, que brillan contemplando su alrededor.

-Nunca... - digo triste. Ahogo una mueca de tristeza y bajo la cabeza.

- Ssht, Ssht. ¿Qué ocurre Peeta? - pregunta con voz dulce. "Nada Gale, solamente quiero ser tu novio en público pero no sabemos la reacción de la gente..."

-No es nada - tomo el último sorbo de chocolate y me levanto de la mesa. Cierro mi chamarra y esbozo una sonrisa para Gale - Caminare a casa.

Salgo del local a un ritmo acelerado. Escucho pasos y alguien me toma de la mano. Gale me da una vuelta para poder mirarlo. Tengo los ojos llorosos y el seca una de las gotas con su pulgar.

Sus manos de ponen en mis hombros, trata de mirarme a los ojos pero yo desvío la mirada.

-Peeta.

-Te amo - susurro y corro dirección al bosque.

Abro la puerta del alambrado y la cierro. A mi frente está el camino para llegar a la casa de Gale, el cual trazamos Gale y yo para que se nos fuera más fácil y rápido llegar a su cabaña. Me desvío del camino y me pierdo en el blanco bosque.

Tengo frío y no sé a qué dirección se encuentra la casa de Gale. Oscurece y no veo nada

-¡PEETA! - escucho a lo lejos gritos de Katniss y de Gale.

-¡GALE, KATNISS! - trato de gritar pero mi voz es ronca por el clima.

Me quedo inmóvil con la esperanza de que lleguen y me encuentren.

-¡Por ahí! - grita Gale apuntándome a lo lejos. Katniss lleva su arco con una flecha lista. Gale trata de correr contra la espesa nieve a sus pies.

-¡Peeta, cuidado! ¡Atrás de ti! - me giro y veo a perro salvaje muy grande abalanzarse contra mí.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer! Si les gustó, dejen sus reviews por favor, me son muy importantes sus comentarios! Esperen el próximo capitulo! Reviews, reviews, reviews! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo! He aquí el nuevo capitulo! Solo he de mencionar que los personajes no son míos y pues lean bajo su responsabilidad! :)**

* * *

Las garras del perro arañan las facciones de mi cara. Mis manos se ponen en la boca del perro que lanza mordidas. Sus afilados dientes penetran la piel de mis manos. Trato de gritar pero mi reacción es cerrar los ojos para evitar que los dañe. Pateo al animal y se aleja de mí unos metros. Me apoyo con mis codos para verlo con claridad. Miro hacia donde están Gale y Katniss, rodeados de tres perros. El perro vuelve a atacar.

El animal muerde mi cuerpo, lo rasguña. Sus colmillos de encajan en mi brazo izquierdo. Lástima mi pierna la cual estuvo a punto de ser amputada en mis primeros juegos. Grito y perro se va contra mi cara de nuevo. Las fuerzas se desvanecen y dejo que el perro me mate. El animal es muy pesado, grande, terrorífico mi fuerza escasa. Tiene parecido a los lobos de los 74º Juegos del Hambre, excepto sin los ojos de los tributos. Se encuentran enloquecidos por carne fresca de algún humano

-Te amo Gale... - digo en susurro cerrando los ojos, y así dejar atrás el dolor.

**Gale POV**

-¡No! ¡Peeta! - grito mientras golpeo el cráneo del perro con una piedra mientras Katniss le dispara una flecha al tercero. Katniss apunta al perro atacante de Peeta. Corro hacia él. Mi corazón golpea mis costillas. Me

Todas mis fuerzas viajan a mi pie y pateo al perro contra un árbol, me apoyo para darle bofetadas leves a Peeta para que despierte posteriormente el perro se sacude y embiste contra nosotros. Antes de que llegue, una flecha atraviesa su costado y el perro aúlla.

-Peeta... Peeta... no... - escupe sangre de la boca y respira quedo. Unas lágrimas de mis ojos no me dejan ver. Katniss llega a nosotros y me golpea en la quijada.

-¡Gale, llévalo al hospital!

Asiento desesperado. Lo cargo entre mis manos como bebe y corro por el bosque. Katniss se adelanta y la sigo con Peeta sollozando. Cruzamos la alambrada y lo subo al carro. Lo acuesto en los asientos traseros y recargo su cabeza en mi regazo. Acaricio su cabello y digo en susurro: "Tranquilo Peeta". Mi corazón

Katniss maneja demasiado rápido. Salgo del automóvil y cargo a Peeta llevándolo al interior de la Sala de Urgencias.

El doctor de trauma viene con enfermeros y una camilla. Lo recuesto rápido y se lo llevan. Un doctor se queda para saber lo que ocurrió.

-Lo atacaron unos perros salvajes. No los había visto desde que limpiaron en bosque de criaturas salvajes. Esos perros no habían estado allí antes - dice Katniss porque no surgen sonidos de mis cuerdas vocales.

Katniss pone su mano en mi espalda y me conduce a la sala de espera.

-No... No... No... - digo para mis adentros.

-Estará bien, Gale.

-¡ES MI CULPA, YO LO PERDÍ DE VISTA EN EL BOSQUE. EL SOLO QUERÍA TOMAR MI MANO FRENTE A TODOS!

-Gale, tranquilo. No es tu culpa.

-Tengo miedo, y tenía miedo. No sé qué pasará si nos ven juntos. No he visto nada similar a dos hombres amarse...

-Gale. Eso no debe importarte. Lo que debe importarte es Peeta y la relación que tienes con él. No importa si son criticados, pero si es así, se tendrán el uno al otro.

Escondo mi cara entre mis manos, para evitar que Katniss vea mis lágrimas.

-Lo amo, Katniss. Si le ocurre algo, no podré vivir...

Una, dos, tres horas en la sala de espera. Mis esperanzas siguen en pie.

El doctor se acerca y me pongo de pie al acto.

-El señor Mellark se encuentra bien. Los daños a su cuerpo desaparecieron con las medicinas que le hemos dado lo han curado del todo. ¿Usted es el señor Gale Hawthorne?

Desesperado asiento con impaciencia.

-Ha preguntado por usted. Acompáñeme.

Giro mi cabeza para mirar a Katniss, asiente esbozando una sonrisa, y sigo al doctor.

Entro a la habitación iluminada con una cama con Peeta recostado sobre ella. Entro a la habitación y sonríe. Extiende su mano y la tomo cuando me acerco.

-Gale... - dice forzando su voz.

-Peeta. Perdóname fue mi culpa. Toda mi culpa. Sólo porque no tenía miedo de que nos hagan algo... pero lo he comprendido todo. No importa nuestro alrededor, solo nosotros dos.

-Gale... no fue tu culpa... solamente es... no te quiero perder. - me acerco y lo beso con dulzura

-Te prometo, Peeta Mellark, que no te abandonaré jamás. Sea cual sea la circunstancia por la que estemos pasando.

-Te amo Gale Hawthorne - sus manos toman mi cabeza y junta nuestros labios.

La puerta se abre pero hago caso omiso. El beso con Peeta es lo que más debe importarme. El doctor se aclara la garganta y separamos nuestros labios. Miro al doctor y habla:

-Siento por haberlos interrumpido. Sr. Mellark ya se puede retirar, solamente cuide es brazo, te diste un pequeño desgarre de tendón.

-Gracias doctor.

Ayudo a vestirse a Peeta ya que está débil por toda la medicina regeneradora de piel que le aplicaron. Se recarga en mí para caminar. Lo meto al asiento del pasajero y le amarro el cinturón de seguridad y me acomodo en el asiento del conductor. Busco con la mirada a Katniss pero no está. Una doctora se acerca y bajo la ventanilla.

-¿Buscas a tu amiga?

-Sí, así es.

-Ella se fue. Pidió un taxi y se fue a su casa. También me dijo que le mencionara que se tuvo que irse porque llego un tal Finnick.

-Sí, gracias doctora.

Se retira y subo la ventanilla. Conduzco hasta la casa de Peeta y lo bajo con cuidado. Lo ayudo a caminar y entramos a la fría casa. Lo siento en el sillón de la sala y regulo el calefactor para calentar un poco la casa.

-¿Quieres irte a mi casa mañana? - le pregunto mientras arreglo unas cosas en la cocina.

-No quiero estar en el bosque un largo rato.

-Tienes razón - claro, ahí no hay calefactor -. Fui un tonto - digo para mis adentros -. ¿Crees que me aceptarías un tiempo en tu casa? Peeta.

-Gale Hawthorne, ¿enserio estas preguntando eso? Claro que por supuesto que sí. Es nuestra casa. Gale, llévame a la habitación por favor, siento que caere desmayado en cualquier de estos momentos.

Me acerco a Peeta y lo cargo entre mis manos. Se aferra a mi cuello mientras subimos las escaleras. Lo estoy cargando como un bebé, se ve pequeño entre mis brazos.

-Te amo - escucho decir y se duerme, lo cubro on una frazada y le doy un beso en su frente. Escucho el teléfono a estas horas de la madrugada, contesto antes de que se despierte Peeta.

-Aló. ¿Quién habla? - pregunto en tono molesto.

-Soy el doctor Shuster. Perdone que le hable a estas horas de la noche. Sin embargo se me olvido avisarle que el sr. Mellark estará débil y sentirá mucho sueño por las medicinas que le hemos proporcionado. Es todo por el momento, que descanse sr. Hawthorne.

Cuelgo el teléfono y me pongo un pantalón de pijama. Me acuesto a un lado de Peeta, pero no lo abrazo. Siento que no me lo merezco.

El cuerpo de Peeta se acerca al mío. Sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo. Le estoy dando la espalda.

-Gale, abrázame...

-No me lo merezco, Peeta -respondo dándole la espalda - Yo provoqué todo esto.

-No, eso no es cierto. Te necesito.

Me doy la vuelta y lo veo a los ojos. "Por favor" mueve los labios. Abro mis brazos y el se acuna en ellos, recostándose en mi pecho desnudo.

Salen lágrimas de los ojos de Peeta. Acaricio su espalda con movimientos para relajarlo. Entrelaza sus piernas con las mías y se queda dormido.

Por alguna extraña razón no puedo dormir por tratar de protegerlo. Nos cubro con una cobija más gruesa.

Los ojos se me cierran lentamente, hasta que por fin consigo dormir.

Peeta sobresalta en mi pecho y grita. Lo que hago es sentarme en la cama e intentar calmar a Peeta.

-Peeta, ¿qué ocurre? - pregunto preocupado mientras él también se sienta la cama.

Observa todo a su alrededor, buscando algo.

-Los perros... me atacaban de nuevo. Y no estabas tú allí, para protegerme - explica con la voz entrecortada.

Lo abrazo y sus lágrimas corren de sus ojos.

-Aquí estoy, siempre Peeta - con mi mano muevo su cabeza para que me mire directamente a los ojos -. Escúchame bien, Peeta Mellark, siempre estaré aquí para ti. ¿Ok? - le prometo con ternura.

El asiente con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, haciendo resaltar más el color de sus ojos. Lo vuelvo a abrazar con fuerza.

-Aquí estaré - le digo mientras nos recostamos, Peeta descansa en mi pecho y lucho por mantenerme despierto.

El primer rayo de sol entra como un hilo de luz por la cortina. ¿Cuántas horas llevo dormido? Paso mis dedos por el cabello de Peeta y lo veo dormir plácidamente. Peeta se despierta bostezando. Talla sus ojos y mira hacia mi cara cansada. No evito entrecerrar mis ojos por el cansancio que cargo. Trato de esbozar una sonrisa, aunque no lo consigo. -¿Gale, dormiste acaso unas horas? - pregunta con sus azules ojos viéndome fijo. Aparto un mechón de cabello rubio de su frente que cae como una onda.

_No te preocupes Peeta, no es nada. Solamente busco tu seguridad más que nada en el mundo_.

-Sí. Dormí toda la noche, junto a tí - miento y me estudia con desconfianza. Se acerca a mis labios y nos juntamos.

-¿Seguro? - pregunta sin estar convencido. Pone su mano en mi pecho a la espera de mi respuesta. _Peeta, como explicarte que me importas demasiado como para dejarte tener terrores nocturnos. No, nunca sería capaz de hacerte algo similar. _

-Confía en mí. ¿Qué no me tienes confianza? - pregunto tratando de suavizar el ambiente. Beso su frente y vuelvo a fijar mi vista en sus ojos, deseosos de saber una respuesta. Tiene claro que no dormí, sin embargo no quiero hacerlo cargar con más preocupación. No se me ocurre que pueda pasar por su cabeza estos momentos. El ataque, su nueva fobia por los perros salvajes que aparecieron de un día a otro.

-Claro que por supuesto confío en ti.

-Creme, dormí cómodamente.

Nos levantamos de la cama y siento el aire caliente en toda la casa. Salgo tal y como dormí, solamente con el pantalón de pijama y sin camisa. Nos dirigimos a la cocina y Peeta prepara la masa para pan.

-¿Vas a entregar pan a los vecinos Peeta? - asomo mi mirada por la ventana y veo la nieve caer hasta el piso, agrandando la capa de blanca nieve sobre el suelo - ¿Con esté clima? Sabes que no lo permitiré. El doctor dijo que estarías débil un tiempo.

-Con el frío, los vecinos piden montones de pan recién horneado. Y ahora no puedo dejar este trabajo.

Peeta no despega la mirada de la masa. Me acerco a él por detrás y pongo ambas manos en su cintura, y lo acerco a mi cuerpo. Le beso el cuello y él se retuerce. Su punto débil es un poco más atrás debajo de la oreja, casi en la nuca.

-¡Gale, no, Gale! - se ríe mientras le doy más besitos que le provocan cosquillas. Se da la vuelta y queda frente al mío, nuestros labios se juntan mientras nos reímos. Se levanta de puntas para alcanzarme con mayor facilidad, yo me agacho. Él pone sus manos llenas de harina en mi cara. Siento el polvo adherirse a mi piel. Mi lengua se abre paso entre su boca. Peeta separa con delicadeza sus labios de los míos.

Nos reímos y tomo a Peeta de las manos. Lo miro a los ojos y sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa Gale? - esboza una sonrisa. Rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y yo rodeo su cintura con mis brazos.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar, esta noche? A aquel restaurante italiano nuevo en el Distrito.

-¿Cómo amigos? - pregunta desilusionado.

-No Peeta, como mi novio.

El se emociona esbozando una sonisa de oreja a oreja y me besa enredando sus dedos en mi cabello.

-¿A qué horas pasas por mi señor Hawthorne?

-Seis y media, señor Mellark - le digo y suelto su cadera y me alejo con una sonrisa marcada en la cara. Subo hasta la habitación. Reviso los cajones de Peeta y caigo en cuenta que no tengo ropa. Tomo el teléfono que hay en el pasillo y busco en el directorio el número de Katniss. Timbra tres veces y contesta.

-Hola Katniss, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-_Claro que si Gale, ¿que clase de favor? _

-Me quedaré con Peeta algunos días. No tengo ropa y lo invité a salir esta noche, como mi novio. Asi que...

-_Claro que iré a tu cabaña por ropa, ¿quieres traje o algo por el estilo?_

_-_Un pantalón y camisa de vestir para esta noche, quizá un abrigo.

-_Bien, en un rato te dejo todo lo que necesitas. Adiós Gale._

Cuelgo el teléfono y me pongo la única ropa que traigo. Peeta está listo con el pan, con una chamarra puesta y la canasta en su mano. Abre la puerta y da un paso fuera de la casa. Brinco de la escalera hasta llegar a él y lo rodeo de la cadera. Lo jalo hacia el interior de la casa y cierro la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas travieso?

-Gale, déjame ir.

-No, tú te quedas aquí a descansar, no quiero que decaigas en nuestra cita. - Beso su punto débil y le quito la canasta de las manos -. Yo iré a entregar el pan. Guárdame uno. - me despido con un beso en sus labios y salgo por la puerta con la canasta entre mis manos.

Los pies se hunden en la nieve, cuesta trabajo caminar, empero con las botas se me facilita un poco. Llego a la primera casa y toco la puerta. Una señora de unos alrededor años me estudia. Tiene firmeza en la cara.

-¿Y el chico rubio, donde está. Acaso le quitas su trabajo? - pregunta de mala gana entre abriendo la puerta mostrando solo la mitad de su cuerpo pero toda su cabeza.

-Está en su casa. Lo ayudo a la entrega porqué se encuentra un poco cansado. No le quito su trabajo...

-Pues no te creo. Tienes pruebas - sigue en su tono regañón.

-Él es mi novio, señora...

-Señorita Arch. Por favor.

-No le quitaría su trabajo por nada del mundo. Es mi...

-Bien, tal vez no te quiero otra vez aquí repartiendo el pan. Peeta me agrada, lo contrario de tí. Dos piezas de pan integral y una dulce.

Abro la canasta cubierta con una manta y hay alrededor de 60 panes. No sé de cual de habla la señora. Toma las pinzas que están en la canasta y agarra los panes de su elección con brusquedad y los guarda en una bolsa de papel. Me entrega casi arrojando el dinero. Cubro el pan y la señorita Arch cierra la puerta en mi cara.

-Gracias señora Arch - digo enojado. La señora Arch no me soporta y ni siquiera me conoce. Pongo mala cara y me alejo.

-Ha. Joven estúpido.

Me dirijo hasta la otra casa, enojado por la descortés señora. Toco la puerta y sale una adolescente, amable.

-Hola, ¿y Peeta?

-En casa, lo ayudo a vender el pan. Soy su...

-¿Primo, hermano?

-Novio - contesto con timidez.

-Aw. Que bien. Quiero 5 piezas de pan.

Toma su pan y me da el dinero. Por la amabilidad que muestra la chica.

-Felicidades...

-Gale.

-Felicidades Gale. Felicita a Peeta de mi parte.

Espera que me aleje y cierra la puerta. Katniss llega por detrás mío y me entrega una maleta.

-Hola Gale. Aquí está tu ropa y todo lo que necesitas.

-Ayúdame a entregar pan.

-Hum. Bien.

Nos turnamos para entregar pan en cada casa de la Aldea.

-Tu primera cita Gale. Bueno, en forma. ¿Y cómo te sientes?

-Emocionado. Hubieras visto a Peeta.

Ella ríe.

-Todo saldrá bien Gale.

-No dejare que vuelva a pasare nada malo.

-No. No lo permitas. ¿Y a dónde lo llevaras?

-Al restaurante Italiano que abrieron hace poco.

-Es fantástico. Finnick me llevó hace poco. Es un poco caro...

-Lo tengo arreglado. Katniss, no te preocupes.

**Peeta POV**

Tomo los utensilios para decorar un pastel. Embarro el betún sobre el pastel. Su sabor es de limón y el pan de vainilla. Sobre la capa de betún de limón, escribo la frase: "Te Amo".

_Esta noche va a ser perfecta. Mi primera cita en público con Gale. Y no dejaré que se arruine. _

Escucho el abrir de la puerta de entrada y cojo el pastel y lo guardo en el refrigerador. Sacudo mi mandil y regreso a preparar la masa para pan que me encargo un vecino.

Gale llega hasta mí y me besa a mejilla. Río en bajito.

-¿Cómo te fue entregando pan? - pregunto para distraerme y no pensar en el pastel. Gale exhala.

-Pues una tal señora Arch me dijo que no te quitara tu trabajo. La odio. Dijo claramente que no quería verme repartiendo pan de nuevo. Pero para hacerla enfurecer. Iré a entregarle todos los días el pan.

-La señora Arch es así. Proviene del Capitolio. No tiene familia y por eso es así con todos. Ella cree que la guerra fue innecesaria.

-Con razón la odio - contesta y me río.

-Nunca los dejaras de detestar, ¿verdad?

-Nop. Iré a dejar la maleta con ropa a la habitación.

Gale sube y aprovecho el tiempo para sacar y decorar el pastel. Tomo una caja y lo guardo dentro para que Gale no lo descubra. Regreso a mis tareas y meto al horno la trenza de pan.

-¿Para quién es la trenza Peeta? ¿Para la señora Arch? - pregunta riéndose mientras baja las escaleras y llega a la cocina. Yo no digo nada. Es para la señora Arch -. Yo se la entregaré.

Envuelto la trenza de pan y se la doy a Gale. Lo apoyo porque más de una vez la señora ha sido grosera conmigo.

-No seas tan malo.

-Tal vez.

**Gale POV**

-Señora Arch. Le traigo su pedido.

Abre la puerta con una mueca en su cara. Arquea una ceja y me ve.

-A ver. Te dije que no te quería volver a ver por aquí.

-Peeta sigue débil, señora. Solo acepte el pan y me iré.

-No.

-Segura que no lo quiere. Con este frío.

No responde y se queda quieta sin hacer nada.

-Ya la pago...

Arrebata la bolsa de papel bruscamente y me cierra la puerta, de nuevo, frente de mi cara.

Regreso a la casa de Peeta y me sacudo la nieve antes de entrar. El golpe de calor toca mi cuerpo y el cambio de temperatura es rudo.

De reojo veo el reloj y son las 5:38. Peeta ya no está en la cocina, subo a la habitación y saco de la maleta lo necesario para la cita. Escucho la regadera y me alejo quedo.

5 Minutos después estoy en la casa de Katniss tomando una ducha. Al salir, seco mi cuerpo con una toalla y me pongo mi ropa. Una camisa formal color azul claro y un pantalón formal negro. Peino mi cabello como en aquellos días de cosecha y miro mi reflejo al espejo. Por último me coloco un abrigo negro de piel con interior de piel de borrego. Katniss y Finnick me ven. Se emocionan y me dicen algunos consejos para la primera cita. "Suerte" me dicen cuando salgo de la casa. Katniss me presta su camioneta y conduzco a la casa de Peeta. Me bajo del automóvil y toco la puerta de Peeta. Sale de su casa y cierra con llave. Se acomoda en el asiento del acompañante del conductor. Esta vestido formal con un saco que cubre todo su tronco.

Las calles están despejadas de la nieve e iluminadas con faroles. Estaciono el carro delante del restaurante y bajamos del carro. Caminamos hasta la entrada rozando nuestras manos.

_¿Lo amas Gale Hawthorne? Claro que sí. Toma su mano. _Pienso y no lo dudo. Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y la electricidad recorre mi cuerpo desde mi mano. Sonrió y lo miro. Entramos al elegante restaurante y nos asignan una mesa. Nos entregan los menús y hay miles de pastas en él.

Hay millones de mariposas en todo mi cuerpo. Pedimos bebidas y la mesera se acerca.

-¿Quieren encargar ya? - nos pregunta y su vista viaja hasta Peeta.

-Yo quiero un... quiero encargar el espagueti con carne - digo y la mesera lo anota en su libreta sin dejar de ver a Peeta.

-Yo quiero ordenar unos ravioles de carne - ordena Peeta.

-¿Eso es todo, dulzura? - le pregunta la mesera a Peeta guiñándole su ojo izquierdo.

-Sí. - contesto con firmeza mirando con furia a la mesera. _¡¿Porque me enojo?!_

**Peeta POV**

Gale tiene una cara furiosa, sacando humo de la nariz (literal). Su enojada expresión hace que ría.

-Gale, se le llaman celos - digo riéndome.

-No es gracioso Peeta - no paro de reír y me dirige una mirada, termina riendo conmigo.

Pongo mi mano sobre la mesa y Gale la toma. Nos sonreímos mutuamente. La gran mano de Gale envuelve a la mía.

-Peeta...

-Gale...

-Me has enamorado como nadie. Estoy loco por ti. Nunca creí que llegaría a esto, enamorarme así de ti. Es una locura... No-No encuentro palabras para decirte lo que hay dentro de mí. Te amo Peeta Mellark.

Con esas palabras, aparecen mariposas en mi estómago y el corazón palpita a mil por hora.

-Gale Hawthorne. Te amo con todo mi cuerpo y alma. Creí que no llegaríamos a este grado, de enamorarnos como en las películas y en los libros de romance, donde el amor lo puede todo, incluso las dificultades que se presentan. Escúchame bien. No he amado a nadie tanto como a ti. Ni siquiera a...

-Katniss - decimos al unísono.

-Eres mi mundo entero: El sol que ilumina el día y la luna que ayuda a no perderme en la espectral noche. Te amo Hawthorne

-Mi corazón no es propiedad mía. Sino tuya. No hay nadie más dentro de aquí - toma mi mano y la pone n su pecho para sentir su corazón palpitar.

-No lo digas, hazlo - le digo y se levanta un poco de la mesa y junta sus labios contra los míos.

-Te amo

-Te amo, Peeta. Y mucho, no sabes cuánto.

-Lo presiento.

Aún el sentimiento yace en mi cuerpo. Hablamos de cosas del pasado. Existen pequeños detalles borrosos en mi mente. Gale ayuda a aclararlos.

Traen la cena y comemos lento. Disfrutando el momento. La mesera guiña su ojo para llamar mi atención, no lo consigue ya que mi atención está puesta en Gale, y siempre estará en él.

-Te pido una gran disculpa Gale.

-¿Acerca de qué? - pregunta metiéndose espagueti a la boca.

-Cuando me atacaron los perros... por un momento... agh... Creí que no sobreviviría, me deje matar para dejar de sufrir - una lágrima emerge de mi ojo recorriendo mi mejilla -. Pero llegaron tú y Katniss a matar a los perros. Me salvaron. Luché por ti, mi vida dependía de un hilo.

-Ssht, Ssht. Peeta, siempre te salvare.

-Gracias.

Terminamos la cena y Gale pide la cuenta. Trato de abrirla y ver el precio, no me lo permite. Salimos tomados de las manos con nuestros abrigos puestos. No vemos el carro de Katniss por la fuerte tormenta de nieve. El restaurante cierra.

Gale me pide que entre al restaurante en lo que encuentra el carro, el restaurante nos deja pasar en lo que localizamos la camioneta. El suelo tiene una capa de veinticinco centímetros de nieve. Salgo del restaurante cuando Gale encuentra el carro. Quita un poco de nieve y nos subimos.

-Ni se te ocurra manejar - advierto a Gale. Enciende el carro pero un empleado lo detiene.

-Señor, quédese aquí. Nos acaban de informar que un árbol cayó cerca bloqueando el paso. Los empleados nos quedaremos en la planta de arriba de la casa y mañana nos iremos. ¿No quieren pasar la noche dentro?

El empleado tiembla de frío y Gale niego con la cabeza.

-Dormiremos aquí dentro. Gracias de todos modos.

Pasamos a los asientos traseros sin bajarnos del carro. Gale los recuesta para que sirva como cama. Encuentra una frazada y nos recostamos. Para estar más cómodos, nos quitamos nuestros abrigos, los zapatos y los cinturones incomodos que sujetan los pantalones. Encendemos la calefacción.

Nos abrazamos para compartir el calor que emanan nuestros cuerpos. Gale opta por quitarse su camisa y yo hago igual.

-Tengo frío Gale... y miedo.

-Lo se Peeta. No pasará nada. - me promete apretujándome más a su cuerpo -. La ropa es incómoda. - me dice quitándose su pantalón y solo quedar en bóxer. El desabrocha mi pantalón y me lo despoja.

No podemos dormir, solo estamos brazados compartiendo nuestro calor.

-Presiento que estaremos un tiempo atrapados - le susurro a Gale cuando por fin dormimos.

_¿Día o noche? _

Miro hacia las ventanas que no permiten ver su exterior, tienen nieve pegada. Sacudo a Gale y despierta.

-No creerás...

Gale pasa su mano por la ventanilla para desempañarla y sí, estoy en lo correcto, tenemos nieve cubriendo el carro, estamos atrapados.

-¡Rayos! - exclama Gale.

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? - grito asustado.

-Peeta, cálmate. Alguien vendrá por nosotros.

No logro tranquilizarme y me abraza fuerte. Suelto golpes pero Gale los detiene.

Me visto cómo puedo para entrar en calor. Pego mis piernas a mi cuerpo, flexionándolas. Oculto mi cara en mis piernas y trato de pensar en otras cosas que no sean en mi próxima muerte por frío o por hambre, o por sed.

Gale oculta los asientos, convirtiendo el interior de la camioneta en algo plano sin asientos. Gale acaricia mi espalda para tranquilizarme.

Siento la boca seca, pero no quiero alarmar a Gale. No hemos hablado en un largo rato.

-Peeta, tendremos que hallar la forma de salir de aquí.

-No creo - mi voz se escucha ronca -, no creo que haya forma de salir sin ayuda.

-¿Tienes sed? - no digo nada. Sigo con la cabeza entre mis piernas, sin embargo mi silencio me delata -. Peeta Mellark, ¿por qué no mencionaste que tenías sed?

Intento tragar saliva pero al pasar la poca que tengo en mi boca, se sienten cristales en mi garganta.

-No te quería alarmar. Auch - cada momento que digo una letra es como anexar un cristal más al montón.

-Ten conseguiré agua. Se de supervivencia.

Gale rebusca en los compartimientos del automóvil y encuentra una botella de agua de 600 mL. Sólo que está llena hasta a mitad.

-Ten - me la entrega y tomo un sorbo de agua. Siento como resbala por mi garganta, refrescándola y desapareciendo la horrible sensación de cristales en la garganta. Cierro la botella y se doy a Gale. Toma un traguito y guarda el resto.

Ahora que tenemos agua, poca agua. Hay otro problema: el oxígeno. Si no respiramos aire fresco, se agotara dentro de la camioneta. Mi reparación se agita.

-¿Qué tienes? - pregunta asustado.

-El aire. Siento que se nos agota.

Al igual que yo, se alarma, buscando una forma de encontrar un oficio por donde respirar.

Mi desesperación por aire está llegando al límite. No dejo de moverme y Gale parece tan tranquilo, pero con terror dentro de él, o eso supongo. Espero que duerma para sacar las llaves de su bolsillo del pantalón. Cuidadosamente se las saco y estudio todo el automóvil. Me acerco a una ventana y caigo en cuenta que la nieve no nos cubre por completo.

Hay 4 centímetros de nieve antes de llegar al techo. Sobre mi cabeza a un _sunroof _(quemacocos).

-Eureka.

Trato de abrirlo pero está muy duro. Comienzo a sudar por el calor de mi cuerpo.

Decido relajarme y acabar con el poco oxígeno que aún queda. Gale despierta porque no puede dormir. También suda, pero no se queja.

Lo beso en los labios y desbotono mi camisa. Gale despoja de su ropa quedando solo en bóxer. Baja la bragueta de mi pantalón y me lo quito. Mientras esta acostado boca arriba, me poso sobre él, quedando cara a cara. Juntando nuestras bocas. Gale recorre mi cuerpo hasta llegar a resorte de mis bóxer de licra, mete su mano pero yo lo detengo.

-Gale, no. Si de verdad vamos a morir quiero morir así. Yo sobre ti con nuestros labios juntos, deleitándonos con nuestros besos.

-Tienes razón Peeta. - Me besa unos segundos y nos separamos. Descanso mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Me rodea con sus brazos y yo tomo su cabello entre mis dedos -. Te amo.

-Te amo Gale - reafirmo y nos dejamos ir.

**Gale POV**

El cuerpo de Peeta reposa sobre el mío. Veo que a Peeta se le dificulta respirar. Dentro de camioneta, todo es sofocante. Lo beso y no reacciona.

-¿Peeta? ¡¿Peeta?! - lo giro y me hinco. Pego mi oído a su pecho y escucho su débil respiración. No dudo más en darle respiración de boca en boca. Prefiero morir por él. Le doy una ligera bofetada y no abre sus ojos. Busco a mí alrededor cualquier cosa que lo haga despertar. Tomo la botella de agua y la dejo caer sobre su cara.

Despierta.

- Sigo aquí, sigo aquí...

-No te iras. Tenemos que hallar la salida de aquí. Este no es nuestro final. No puede acabar así. Tenemos toda una vida por delante, juntos. Tú y yo.

Bajo un centímetro la ventanilla y entra nieve pero un poco de aire fresco. Peeta pone su nariz en la abertura de la ventanilla. Nos colocamos nuestras prendas, listos para salir.

Empujo hacia arriba el _sunroof. _Pero está atascado. En uno de los compartimientos del automóvil encuentro una especie de tubo metálico pesado.

"_Crash_" se escucha en una de las ventanillas, una grieta marca el poco tiempo que nos queda para salir antes de que la nieve nos aplaste o que nos quedemos sin oxígeno.

Golpeo el _sunroof _con el tubo metálico varias veces y se rompe. Con los brazos cubro mi cabeza. Los vidrios del _sunroof _caen junto nieve. Sacudo la nieve y los vidrios de mi ropa.

-Listo, creo que podremos salir de aquí. Tu primero Peeta - le digo -. Estás débil aun por las medicinas, ven - gatea hasta mi para que no se golpee con el techo del carro, le advierto acerca de los vidrios rotos esparcidos.

Lo tomo de la cadera y lo cargo, sus piernas buscan de donde apoyarse para salir. Cuando sale _sunroof _y rueda por la nieve y me levanto por el quemacocos y Peeta escala hasta l carro y me da la mano para ayudarme a salir. Rodamos juntos por la bajada de nieve hasta el suelo.

Admiramos la camioneta cubierta de nieve en casi toda su totalidad. Nos tambaleándonos al levantarnos y nos abrazamos con fuerza. Pongo mis manos en su espada y el envuelve mi cuello con sus brazos, jalando mi cabello.

-Gracias... - agradece con la voz entrecortada.

Aire Fresco. Mis pulmones se llenan del aire helado y fresco que hay en el exterior. Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos, después nos besamos apasionadamente.

La gente, la policía, Katniss y Finnick nos miran atónitos.

Unos policías se nos acercan corriendo, Katniss y Finnick los siguen. Peeta y yo nos tomamos de las manos, apretándolas. _Estamos a salvo_.

-¡Pensamos que estaban muertos! - grita Katniss saliéndole lágrimas de los ojos, se lanza contra nosotros y ambos la abrazamos, se separa de nosotros y nos suelta una bofetada -. ¡No dieron señales de vida!

-Calma Señorita Everdeen - el oficial hace un ademán para callarla -. ¿Qué ocurrió?

El oficial decide llevarnos a la Estación de Policía del Distrito. Peeta narra lo sucedido y le ayudo de vez en cuando. Tomamos agua y Katniss nos trae comida en lo que hacemos la declaración.

Todas las personas en el Distrito creyeron que habíamos muerto dentro del automóvil por culpa de la nieve. Hubo noticias acerca de esto:

El oficial nos muestra un periódico con Peeta y yo en primera plana, yo leo en voz alta para todos los presentes en la sala.

_-"...Peeta Mellark, el ganador de los 74° Juegos del Hambre y el joven Gale Hawthorne desaparecieron la noche del Viernes, las autoridades creen que, quedaron atrapados dentro de una camioneta y por el árbol que cayó en medio del camino, no pudieron regresar a casa. Por lo tanto se quedaron en el carro, con poco aire y sin ningún alimento ni bebida._

Me detengo para procesar todo lo que creen o hicieron creer los oficiales acerca de nuestra "Repentina muerte".

Aclaro mi garganta y ciento un picazón.

-"_Amigos y familiares esperan que estén vivos, sin embargo bajo las circunstancias, es muy poco probable"_

**Peeta POV**

-¿Quién lo sabe? ¿Todo Panem? - pregunta Gale enojado.

-Me temo que sí. Peeta Mellark: uno de los ganadores y la víctima del Capitolio en la guerra. Y Gale Hawthorne: Uno de los rebeldes que acabaron con el Capitolio. Son reconocidos en el mundo.

-Gracias oficial - le digo mientras me levanto de la silla. Siento la furia y preocupación de Gale.

¿Qué estarán pensando su madre y sus hermanos?

Salimos de la comisaría y hay reporteros por doquier.

-¿Qué sucedió? - se acerca uno de ellos.

-¡Largo de mi vista! - les grita Gale. Toda la multitud de reporteros nos abren paso hasta el taxi que pide Katniss. Gale y yo nos subimos en la parte trasera y Katniss en el asiento del copiloto. Finnick se sienta en la ventanilla izquierda. Gale en la ventanilla derecha y yo en medio. Durante el trayecto llevo mi vista fija hacia delante.

El taxi se detiene y bajamos del automóvil. Gale azota la puerta cuando sale del carro. Lo sigo trotando y abre la puerta de la casa. Llego a unos metros de la puerta, y la cierra de golpe en mi cara.

-¿Necesitas que nos quedemos Peeta? - pregunta Katniss al ver el comportamiento de Gale.

Me quedo dudando si podre tranquilizar a Gale.

_Claro que podré._

-No, váyanse por favor. No quiero abrumarlo más de lo que ya está. Gracias a los dos.

Entro a la casa con un nudo en la garganta y Gale oculta su cara entre sus manos. Me acerco al sillón de la sala donde. Le doy palmaditas en la espalda, pero llega hasta un límite. Se aparata de mi mano y se levanta.

-¡Peeta! - me grita -. ¡¿Puedes dejarme en paz?!

-Yo no hice nada. ¿Por qué me gritas, Gale? - digo con tranquilidad.

-¡Si, si hiciste! - se detiene un momento y respira -. ¡No me dejaste conducir de vuelta a casa! ¡Nos quedamos atrapados por tu culpa!

Un cuchillo siento en mi corazón. Me levanto cabizbaja, tratando de ocultar mis lágrimas. Lo miro a sus ojos los cuales emanan furia. Cuando ve mis ojos, su cara se tranquiliza y se entristece.

-Peeta, lo siento...

Le doy la espalda y corro hasta la planta de arriba. Me encierro en la habitación con llave para que no pueda entrar. Recargo mi cuerpo sobre la puerta y me siento sin despegar mi dorso de la puerta.

Cubro mis ojos con ambas manos. Lloro sin poder parar. Nunca me había tratado así, no de esta forma.

_Tenía que llegar el momento, lo sé. Pero ahora no. _

Toca la puerta quedamente.

-Peeta, por favor, abre la puerta. Lo siento mucho. De verdad.

Pongo mus manos tapando mis oídos. Lo siguiente que hago es meterme a la tina caliente para pensar en otra cosa.

Estoy a punto de dormirme pero hay algo que no me lo permite. Agarro el teléfono y marco el número de la Sra. Hawthorne.

-¿_Si? ¿Quién habla? - _la voz de la Sra. Hawthorne se escucha triste y parece que llora.

-Hola Sra. Hawthorne. Soy Peeta, Peeta Mellark, el novio de su...

-_¡Oh, se encuentran bien! ¿Cómo fue posible? ¿Mi hijo, él está bien?_ - me limpio mis lágrimas y le narro todo lo ocurrido, ella pregunta con amabilidad si la puedo comunicar con Gale. También le platico lo que pasó hace unas horas. - _Peeta, todo saldrá bien entre ustedes dos. No te preocupes. Gracias otra vez por hablar, los niños estarán más tranquilos. Hasta pronto Peeta._

_-_Adiós Sra. Hawthorne.

Me acuesto en un lado de la cama, en el izquierdo ya que el de Gale es el derecho. Miro al techo unos minutos y noto el frío en el ambiente. Agarro la sábana gruesa y cubro mi cuerpo para tomar calor.

_Se escuchan patas de algún animal a lo lejos. No sé en qué parte estoy. Miro a míalrededor y al parecer es un bosque frondoso. Camino unos metros hacia adelante, pero aparecen de entre los arbustos unas criaturas familiares: Lobos. Se acercan a mí lentamente. Trato de moverme pero estoy paralizado. Ladra la manada entera. Entonces todos corren hacia mí. No reacciono, es una desesperación no poder moverse. No hay más remedio que los lobos me maten. En cuanto cierro los ojos, un lobo salta a mi cuerpo y grito._

Grito. Grito de verdad. El sudor emerge de todo mi cuerpo. Puedo notar que estuve llorando pero ni siquiera lo note. Prendo la lámpara que está a mi lado, en la mesita de noche. Inhalo y exhalo varias veces para que la tranquilidad llegue a mí.

No habría pasado esto de haber estado Gale a mi lado, estrechando su gran cuerpo contra el mío. Acaricio las sábanas del lado donde duerme Gale normalmente. Salgo de la cama y mojo mi cara en el lavabo del baño.

Vuelvo a hacer el intento de dormir, después de una hora lo consigo.

A la hora del alba despierto. El estómago ruge de hambre. No comí nada por estar triste con Gale.

Abro la puerta de la habitación silenciosamente. Bajo las escaleras muy quedo. Lo primero que veo al llegar a la planta de abajo es a Gale dormir en el sillón desnudo boca abajo sin nada que lo cubra del frío.

Una risita se escapa al ver a Gale como se encuentra. Llego a la cocina y preparo unos huevos revueltos con tocino y jugo naranja. Evito de hacer todo el ruido menos posible pero la cacerola caliente hace ruido al entrar en contacto con el aceite.

Una figura desnuda se levanta. _Mi Gale. _Desvío la mirada a otro lugar. Gale siente mi presencia. Se pone la trusa y camina hasta mí.

-Peeta... yo lo siento. Perdóname. Fui un estúpido anoche. Estaba asustado y preocupado por mi familia. No fue culpa tuya el habernos quedado atrapados en la camioneta. Reflexione todo lo mal que te dije anoche y de verdad me siento fatal por eso. Pensaste mejor las cosas al no dejarme manejar. Sólo que me preocupa mucho mi familia al igual que tú. Cuando te escuche anoche gritar, me paré como bala a la habitación, pero la habías cerrado con llave. Pero me quede hasta que no escuche más tus movimientos.

"Peeta de verdad discúlpame. No tenía las cosas claras ayer. - no respondo nada -. Peeta.

Dejo la cacerola ye doy media vuelta para quedar frente a frente. _¡Si Gale! _pienso unos instantes a ver su cara de arrepentimiento. Sus ojos grises son lo que más me conmueven y me incitan a perdonarlo.

Lo hago en piloto automático: Pararme sobre las puntas de mis pies para llegar hasta sus labios, poner mi mano de su cabeza y acercarla más a la mía.

-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Me abraza agachando un poco su cuerpo.

Nos sentamos a desayunar en el comedor. Nuestras piernas juegan bajo la mesa.

-Ya hablé con tu madre. Anoche - confieso mientras como un pedacito de tocino.

-¿Enserio? - pregunta dejando el tenedor sobre el plato - ¿Y?...

-Están bien, todos. Felices de que ahora saben que las noticias no son ciertas.

Gale se levanta, llevando consigo los trastes sucios. Los coloca en el fregador y comienza a lavarlos.

Yo recojo la bolsa de basura que hay en los contenedores de la cocina. Sigue haciendo frío pero no tardare mucho en salir, depositar la bolsa en el bote de afuera y regresar a casa. Solamente me pongo las botas de Gale que están tiradas en la sala.

Giro el bobo de la puerta y la abro. El helado clima no es lo que me asusta; sino el flash de las cámaras que me puntan y enceguecen mis ojos. Doy y paso para atrás y reconozco a los reporteros.

-¡Peeta! - gritan todos para atraer mi atención. Caminos hasta el bote de basura y deposito la bolsa.

-¿Cómo fue tu experiencia allí dentro? - una reportera me detiene poniendo su mano en mi hombro. Me aparto con brusquedad y entro a la casa como una bala disparada.

Suspiro al estar dentro. Gale frunce el ceño al verme. Arquea una ceja para que le diga lo que ocurrió.

-Reporteros... Nos siguen a todas partes. Ya no sé qué hacer.

Gale prende las noticias y allí aparezco, en un video. Es el video que grabo la reportera que me detuvo. "¡Están vivos, los supervivientes del carro bajo la nieve!" se escucha en la TV.

-"Al parecer no quieren decir nada a las cámaras" - dice la reportera cuando pasan varias veces la escena en que yo me le aparto bruscamente.

Gale toma mi mano y me conduce al piso de arriba. Llegamos a la habitación. Me besa y sentimos el flash de una cámara. Vemos por la ventana a un reportero apuntando hacia nuestra ventana.

-¡Hasta aquí llegue! - exclama Gale colocándose un abrigo y un jeans para salir. Yo veo toda la escena atreves de la cortina.

Gale sale furioso de la casa, gritándoles a los reporteros que se larguen, pero ellos solo toman fotos y haciendo caso omiso a las amenazas de Gale. Él se acerca con el camarógrafo que nos tomó la foto de nuestra ventana, arrebata su cámara y entra a la casa gritando y maldiciendo a los paparazis.

-¿¡Acaso no podemos tener un poco de intimidad?! ¡Esto es un abuso a la propiedad privada y a la intimidad ajena!

-Gale, ¿y si mejor nos vamos a tu casa? Un tiempo. Ahí nadie puede entrar al bosque. El lago es tuyo, te lo obsequió Paylor, además nadie se atreve a cruzar el alambrado y solo tú tienes la llave de la puerta

-Sí, sería lo mejor - suspira -. Solo tomamos una ducha y arreglamos una cobija más caliente. El bosque está helando.

Él se mete a bañar antes que yo. Coloco ropa en una mochila y en otra: una gruesa y caliente cobija. Gale sale del cuarto de baño sin toalla, pero seco.

-Gale... - le digo comprobando que la cortina este cerrada -. Hay camarógrafos.

-Ups - dice y pone sus dos manos cubriendo su miembro. Río a más no poder y entro al cuarto de baño.

No tardo más de cinco minutos en ducharme y vestirme. Gale está sentado en el sillón de la sala, esperándome con las maletas a sus pies.

En cuanto mis pies tocan la planta baja, Gale se pone de pie con las maletas en la mano.

Le acomodo bien su abrigo y su bufanda, hago lo mismo, y salimos de la casa. Los reporteros siguen aquí. Cierro con llave la casa y caminamos la puerta del alambrado. Ayudo a Gale a abrir la puerta y después a cerrarla. Los reporteros se acercan y Gale se gira para voltearlos a ver.

-A partir de aquí, el terreno es mío. Si alguien se atreve a cruzar... - se da la vuelta y camina. Corro hasta él y le quito una de las maletas que carga en su derecha. La tomo con la derecha y entrelazo su mano libre con la mía. Cada paso avanzado, me acerca más a Gale, con temor a que aparezcan lobos.

-No te asustes, no vendrá nadie - promete al cruzar el bosque directo a su casa.

Ingresamos a la casa helando. Gale frota sus manos contra las mías un tiempo para dejar de sentir las manos frías. Me acerco a prender la chimenea de la sala mientras Gale enciende la chimenea de la habitación. Camino rápido a la habitación y dejo sobre la cama la cobija caliente. Ambos removemos la ropa de nuestros cuerpos y nos vestimos con una bata suave y nos acurrucamos en la cama con la gruesa cobija.

-Más tranquilidad - suspiro.

-Es mejor, ¿no?

-Creo que sí - se acerca a mis labios y nos besamos. Su cuerpo queda sobre el mío mientras nuestras lenguas se abren paso a la boca del otro. Desato su bata y descubro que no lleva ropa interior -. ¿Sin ropa interior? - le pregunto en su oído mientras Gale besa mi cuello. Con sus labios besa mi punto débil y me retuerzo. Rodeo su cintura con mis piernas y anudo mis dedos en su cabello.

Aleja sus labios de mi cuello para llegar de nuevo a mis labios.

-Es mejor no usar - me responde.

Rodamos y ahora estoy sobre él. Me siento colocando mis manos en su pecho. El desanuda mi bata y cae por mi cuerpo. Su lengua toca la mía jugando con suavidad. No se precisamente el momento en el cual caemos de la cama y rodamos hasta quedar a unos metros de la fogata, sin nada de ropa puesta, solamente mi piel entrando el contacto con la piel de Gale. Tomo su cuello para juntarlo más a mí.

Sienta su erección contra la mía. Yo estoy recostado levantando ligeramente una de mis piernas. Gale está a un costado mío con una de sus piernas entre las mías. Yo no muevo las manos de su cuello, pero Gale toca todo mi cuerpo ya que tiene las manos libres para hacerlo.

Muerdo ligeramente su lengua cuando toca mis dientes.

-Eso dolió - me dice esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

Después de vario tiempo, se apoya en sus rodillas y Gale posiciona su miembro a la entrada de mi ano. Coloca mis piernas apoyándolas en sus hombros. Pongo ambas de mis manos en sus glúteos. Su duro y erecto miembro se abre paso dentro de mí, centímetro a centímetro. Las embestidas comienzan y yo gimo por placer, ya no más por dolor.

Embiste y yo pongo mis manos en su espalda y de vez en cuando, recorro hasta sus duros glúteos. Va despacio y relajado, disfrutando del momento. Se apoya en sus brazos y me besa, embistiendo de vez en cuando.

**Gale POV**

Siento que me vendré en cualquier instante. Inmediatamente masturbo a Peeta para finalizar al mismo tiempo. Me tumbo a su lado, recobrando el aire. Peeta se levanta por una frazada y nos cubre, nos alejamos un poco de la chimenea pero aun así, nos quedamos en el suelo.

Peeta me abraza y reposa su cabeza en pecho. Acaricio su cabello, el frío desaparece poco a poco. El calor de la chimenea nos mantiene en una temperatura tibia, sin embargo obtenemos un poco más de la frazada y de nuestros cuerpos.

-Adoro estar contigo Gale - menciona Peeta. -Los dos solos, la tranquilidad y todo eso.

-Realmente yo también Peeta. Creo que por lo pronto no saldremos del bosque, te podrías dedicar a pintar. Hace tiempo que no lo haces.

-Tienes razón. Creo que pintare... o mejor...

-Peeta.

-Aún no me siento del todo bien después del ataque y de nuestro tiempo encerrados. Necesito salir, pero no yo solo, sino contigo.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar por el bosque? - pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Por supuesto. A acampar.

Decidimos dormir allí mismo. Durante la noche cae una tormenta de nieve, por el sonido del viento lo deduzco. Peeta es tan tranquilo durmiendo sobre mi pecho. Yo trato de cambiar de posición porque mi espalda empieza a doler. Trato de moverme o hacer que truene la espalda para sentir alivio, no obstante cuando me muevo, también lo hace Peeta y automáticamente dejo de moverme.

* * *

**Que les ha parecido hasta ahora? Espero que bien. Este capitulo no termino en algo intenso, pero el que sigue... Uff! Cada vez mas dificultades entre ellos.**

**Dejen sus reviews, no sean malos, me interesan mucho sus comentarios. Tardan poquito en escribir el Review, gracias :) Espero sus reviews:D**

**Próximo capitulo: **

_Manejo hasta el Ayuntamiento y bajamos corriendo. Entramos a la sala en donde se lleva a cabo la conferencia. Allí esta, en el escenario, hablando el Alcalde, junto al nuevo Jefe de Policía; fuerte, muscular, apuesto, rubio y monstruoso hombre, es Cato, sin embargo lo que diferencia al Jefe de Cato, es una barba dorada en su cara. Estudia a cada uno de los habitantes del Distrito y finaliza en nosotros 3. Su mirada queda fija en Peeta._

_Él se asusta al sentir su mirada y se esconde ligeramente atrás de Gale. Gale susurra a Peeta algo y más tarde Peeta contesta. La mirada del Jefe de Policía se clava en mí. Retomo la compostura y endurezco las facciones de mi cara para no parecer débil. Sonríe débilmente y la junta finaliza. _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola! Cómo han estado? Espero que bien queridos lectores :D Solo les quiero recordar que los personajes no son míos (son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins) Por favor dejen su review :) ya que me motiva para escribir mejor! P.D: Es un capitulo mas corto que los anteriores**_

* * *

**Gale POV**

-¿Listo? Acomódate bien tu chaqueta y tu bufanda, Peeta. No quiero que enfermes.

-Gale, pareces mi padre.

Le pongo ambas manos alrededor de su cadera, y lo acerco a mi cuerpo. Agacho mi cabeza para besar sus labios.

-¿Enserio, estás seguro que me parezco a tu padre? - regreso a sus labios y susurro a su oído:- Eres muy bajito.

Me mira a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Y tú muy alto. Gale, ¿no quieres mejor quedarte aquí y hacer algo para subir la temperatura? - dice parándose de puntas y besarme.

-No, tú me pediste que saliéramos. Y eso vamos a hacer.

Cierro la puerta principal y me cuelgo la mochila en un hombro, Peeta se cuelga otra mochila.

El contenido dentro de la mochila es lo básico que necesitamos: Agua, chocolate caliente en un termo, frazadas, comida enlatada. Y en la mochila grande la cual cargo yo: tienda de campaña, fósforos, ropa más caliente, un _Sleeping Bag _para dos personas.

Peeta se acomoda el gorro de tela y después me coloca una. Caminamos en dirección donde tuvimos nuestra primera vez. Nos detenemos para ver todo el lugar, Peeta recuerda donde fue el punto exacto de encuentro. Nos adentramos al bosque, y por seguridad, tomo un carcaj de flechas y un arco. Tranquiliza a Peeta llevar herramientas en caso de que ocurra algo.

Caminamos y caminamos, dejamos de ver el lago y continuamos. Cada metro que avanzamos, Peeta se pone más nervioso. Para no perdemos dejamos marcas, como un trozo de tela en los árboles, o una marca de pintura roja que cargó Peeta consigo.

-Creo que aquí nos detenemos - le digo y suspira aliviado.

Prende la fogata y yo armo la tienda de campaña, pongo cobijas en el interior de la tienda para hacer suave el suelo y que no lastime nuestra espalda. Peeta se sienta alrededor de la fogata, me siento a su lado y lo rodeo con un brazo, recarga su cabeza en mi hombro mientras admiramos el tranquilo movimiento del fuego.

-Gale, quiero que me beses como nunca antes... - dice Peeta.

Coloco mis manos es su cuello. Hago la petición de Peeta. El calor de su lengua juega con la mía en suaves movimientos. Con mis labios tomo su labio inferior y lo jalo hacia mí sin hacerle daño alguno.

Acuno su mandíbula para levantar su cara. Doy pequeños besos en sus labios, después viajo hasta su cuello y beso su punto de cosquillas.

-Te amo, Mellark - digo entre susurros mientras le planto los ligeros besos. Acaricio sus hombros con mis manos y desciendo hasta sus muñecas. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Aparto mi mano de la de él para acariciar todo su brazo. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el momento. No existe otra cosa a mí alrededor. Beso su oreja y el suelta una risita.

Muerdo con delicadeza cuello, estimulando el deseo. Beso todas las partes de su cara. Regreso sus labios y juego con nuestras lenguas. Emanamos calor. Peeta enreda sus dedos en mi cabello, acercando más mis labios a los suyos.

Una llamarada de pasión crece entre nosotros. Me levanto un poco sin despegar nuestros labios.

Gale está sentado en el suelo y yo me. Monto sobre él. Juego con su cabello. Sus manos acarician mi espalda, su boca besa mi cuello, mi oreja, mis ojos.

-Te amo Gale - susurro al besar su cuello. Un dedo se postra en mis labios para detenerme.

-El suelo está helado - aparta su dedo y me desmonto de él. Toma mi mano entre la suya y nos dirigimos a la tienda de campaña. No apaga el débil fuego ya que la nieve se encarga de ello. Para estar asegurados, agarro un puño de nieve entre mis manos desnudas y lo arrojo al fuego, apagándolo.

Entramos a la tienda de campaña y cerramos la tienda. Mis manos están congeladas, Gale las envuelve entre las suyas, puedo notar que aquí dentro, todo es cálido y no hay baja temperatura.

-¿Cómo es posible? - pregunto mientras Gale calienta mis manos.

-No lo sé. Pero si hace calor, dentro dela tienda es fresco y si hace frío...

-Es cálido - Adivino lo que tenía que decir y nos miramos a los ojos un tiempo.

-¿En que estábamos? - pregunta regresando a mi boca. Bajo el cierre de su chamarra y quito su suéter, dejándolo solamente con una fina camisa de algodón color gris. No logro controlar mis manos, que tocan su vientre duro y bajan hasta la bragueta de su pantalón. El miembro de Gale se endurece debajo de la tela. Lo acaricio mientras tomo su labio superior entre mis ambos labios y lo succiono hacia mí. Mis dedos desbotonan su pantalón y con sus mismas piernas Gale le lo quita.

Cruza sus piernas y me monto sobre él. Estamos sentados, sin embargo poco a poco se acuesto y ahora estoy sobre él, con mis manos en su cara bajándolas hasta su cuello y después dejándolas en sus hombros. Una mano mía viaja hasta su miembro y meto mis dedos en el resorte de su bóxer y lo retiro de su cuerpo.

Gale me quita mi camisa por encima de mi cabeza y más tarde, solamente me encuentro en ropa interior. Me recuesto en mi costado izquierdo mientras que Gale en su costado derecho, frente a frente. Nuestros labios siguen juntos, sus manos están en mi cara, juntándola más con la suya. Me junto a él para así poder abrazarlo, ambas manos suyas recorren todo mi dorso. Las detiene a la altura de mis glúteos y después las regresa a mi cuello.

Me encimo un poco sobre él, descanso una de mis piernas entre las suyas. Con tiernos besitos, recorro desde su cuello hasta su abdomen y regreso a los labios de Gale. La pierna que se encuentra entre las de Gale, alcanza a sentir la gran erección de Él, lo que provoca que mi miembro se endurezca. Gale me sujeta por los hombros y hace que dé un giro y queda sobre mí. Hace lo mismo que yo hace unos instantes. Llega a mi pelvis y mete la mano en el bóxer. Lo baja y levanto ligeramente mi cadera para que sea más fácil sacarlo de mi cuerpo.

Toma mi erecto miembro con su mano derecha. Baja el prepucio y besa mi glande con delicadeza.

-No tienes que... - susurro y relajo mi cabeza. Mi pene se introduce a la boca de Gale. Es cálido y húmedo. Relajante y excitante a la vez. Gale dura con mi miembro en su boca 5 minutos, pero esos minutos son celestiales. Junta sus labios con los míos y me encimo sobre su cuerpo. Le devuelvo el favor.

Trato de mantener lo más que puedo el miembro de Gale hasta mi garganta, pero es grande y termino casi ahogándome. Se sienta y cruza sus piernas, me monto sobre él y acomodo su pene en mi ano y me muevo para que entre completamente.

Subo y bajo, entre gemidos susurro el nombre de Gale y el mío. A partir de ahí, termina cuando menos lo esperamos los dos, por la sensación del orgasmo dentro de mí, también sobrepaso el límite en automático.

Nos acomodamos para dormir frente a frente.

-Y... ¿no hará frío por el calor que provocamos aquí dentro, Gale? - reímos al tiempo.

-No creo que funcione así.

-Te amo Gale, descansa.

-Igual tu Peeta. Te amo.

**Katniss POV**

Espero a Gale y a Peeta impacientemente. Me aseguro de que no haya camarógrafos cerca. Camino a la distancia de la alambrada y trepo un árbol, el mismo en el cual me lastima hace algunos años. Ya estoy del otro lado de la alambrada, el bosque. Bajo del árbol lentamente y a un metro del suelo, cuando ya no hay forma de bajar sin resbalarme. Me acomodo y salto a un montículo de nieve. El impacto no es fuerte ni doloroso.

Me pongo de pie y corro con dificultad hasta la casa de Gale. Asomo mi mirada por la ventana pero no hay nadie. No ha nevado desde hace tiempo, y puedo asegurar que esta noche lo hará. Tomo asiento en el porche de la casa a esperarlos. Veo el lago, recuerdo cuando me metía a nadar. Ahora está congelado y ya no me atrae mucho el nadar. Me levanto y para mí sorpresa, Gale y Peeta llegar. Corro hasta ellos y vienen riendo. Le tomo una mano a cada uno para jalarlos y que corran.

-¿Qué ocurre Katniss? - pregunta Gale.

-Hay una junta para todo el Distrito y necesitan estar allí.

-Bien, bien. Tranquila - sugieren Peeta.

-Ese no es el gran problema, necesito que vean algo. Sobre todo tu Peeta.

Llegamos hasta la puerta de la alambrada y Gale abre la puerta y nos permite el paso. Después cierra y entramos a la nueva camioneta que me obsequió de cortesía el Ayuntamiento después del incidente de Gale y Peeta.

Manejo hasta el Ayuntamiento y bajamos corriendo. Entramos a la sala en donde se lleva a cabo la conferencia. Allí esta, en el escenario, hablando el Alcalde, junto al nuevo Jefe de Policía; fuerte, muscular, apuesto, rubio y monstruoso hombre, es Cato, sin embargo lo que diferencia al Jefe de Cato, es una barba dorada en su cara. Estudia a cada uno de los habitantes del Distrito y finaliza en nosotros 3. Su mirada queda fija en Peeta.

Él se asusta al sentir su mirada y se esconde ligeramente atrás de Gale. Gale susurra a Peeta algo y más tarde Peeta contesta. La mirada del Jefe de Policía se clava en mí. Retomo la compostura y endurezco las facciones de mi cara para no parecer débil. Sonríe débilmente y la junta finaliza.

-No es... - pregunta Peeta con voz entrecortada.

-No. No lo es, Peeta. Cato está muerto y los muertos no reviven - contesta Gale para tranquilizarme mientras Peeta abraza a Gale con fuerza, pegando su cara con el pecho de Gale, tratando de ocultar sus ojos.

El Jefe se acerca lentamente, decidimos caminar pero los detengo para no avanzar.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Alexander. Soy el nuevo Jefe de Policía del Distrito. Ustedes deben ser... Katniss, Gale y Peeta.

-Mucho gusto - responde Gale estrechándole su mano. Su apariencia será igual a la de Gale, pero su actitud no. Hay algo que hace un no sé.

Esbozo una sonrisa y sacudo mi cabeza.

_No Katniss, él es como Cato. No. Es mentira. No es Cato._

-Cenaremos está noche en mi casa, por motivo de año nuevo. ¿No quieres ir, Jefe? - suelto sin pensarlo.

-Sería fantástico conocerlos mejor. Y llámenme Alexander.

-Bien - le doy las instrucciones por qué ya no hay vuelta atrás. - La cena es a las 8 en punto.

Salimos del ayuntamiento.

-Katniss, no nos has invitado, ¿sabes? - dice Gale.

-Lo iba a hacer, saliendo de la Junta, de hecho ahora estaba por hacerlo. Gracias por recordármelo Gale.

-¿Por qué Katniss, por qué tenías que invitarlo? - me pregunta enojado Peeta. Me subo al automóvil y escucho subirse a Peeta en los asientos traseros. Gale se siento al lado mío.

-Porque, tal vez sea bueno y aparte es importante conocer a un Jefe de Policía.

-¡Ya no eres la misma, Katniss! ¡Antes te era difícil confiar en los demás! - grita Peeta.

-¡Ni tú, ni Gale, ni Finnick, ni nadie que sufrió después de la guerra! - grito enojada -. Todos cambiamos ya sea por bien o por mal, da igual. Pero lo hicimos. A parte, ¿¡A tí que te incumbe?!

-Tu misma lo has dicho. A todos nos cambió, nos marcó. ¡Es otro tiempo; nos dio la oportunidad de volver a empezar, de hacer las cosas mejor, Katniss!

Eso que me dice, fue lo que me hace callar, tiene razón.

-¡Pero nos cambió, no somos los mismos! - elevo mi volumen de voz.

-¡Basta! ¡Cállense los dos! - dice Gale en voz elevada -. Tiene razón, ambos. Nos somos los mismos después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Así que tranquilos.

Llegamos a la puerta de la alambrada y detengo el automóvil. Gale y Peeta bajan del carro y se alejan.

-No lleguen tarde. Ah y Peeta: lo siento. - digo y el sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Tomo una refrescante ducha en la tina y me pongo un vestido, todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios y aparte es cómodo. Uso zapatos altos que me recuerdan a Effie. Finnick saca el pavo del horno mientras bajo las escaleras, tengo que confesar que Finnick es mejor en la cocina que yo.

Arreglamos la mesa para que quede espectacular. Pongo un lugar más para el Jefe Alexander.

Tocan a la puerta y atiendo. Es Gale y Peeta, muy arreglados aunque no usan traje, solo un saco por encima de su camisa.

-Traje esto - dice Peeta entregándome el pastel de chocolate

-Gracias, Peeta. A ambos.

-No hay de qué - responde Peeta sin mirarme a los ojos.

Se sientan en un sillón de la sala, tomados de las manos y conversando.

Finnick pone algo de música tranquila de ambiente, Finnick y yo hacemos compañía sentándonos en otro sillón. Peeta comienza hablar conmigo poco a poco, intentando olvidar nuestra discusión. Tocan al timbre y todos nos paralizamos.

-¡Qué bien! El invitado de honor ya está aquí - dice Peeta rodando lo ojos y tomando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Peeta... - le dice Gale y es lo único que logro escuchar.

Abro la puerta y frente a mí, se encuentra Alexander con una botella de champán rosa en las manos.

-Hola Alexander, pasa y siéntete como en tu casa - por alguna extraña razón lo hago a propósito.

El entra tímidamente y toma asiento a un lado de Finnick.

-Y bueno... ¡feliz año nuevo a todos! - dice Alexander para romper la tensión.

-Sí, es maravilloso. ¿Qué tal si cenamos antes de la medianoche? - pregunto. Todos aceptan y nos sentamos en el comedor.

Sirvo el pavo en el centro y comenzamos a cenar.

-Peeta, ¿no sé si te acuerdas de mí? - pregunta Alexander. Peeta hace una mueca y niega con la cabeza -. Fue cuándo te secuestraron los del Capitolio. Era el Jefe de los Agentes de la Paz, en contra del Capitolio. También fui secuestrado pero no torturado.

-No, no me acuerdo. Recordé casi todo, excepto mi tortura, esas imágenes y ese tiempo no lo recuerdo. Solamente recuerdo desde el momento en que Gale me salvo, junto a las otras víctimas.

Peeta le sonríe a Gale y se dan un beso.

-Disculpen mi atrevimiento pero, ¿son pareja?

-Sí - responden al unísono Gale y Peeta -. Desde hace 5 meses.

-Felicidades - felicita Alexander esbozando una sonrisa.

La medianoche llega. Finnick abre el Champán y nos sirve en una copa a todos. Nos felicitamos, incluso Peeta abraza a Alexander. El Jefe se va antes que todos a la 1 a.m. Finnick sale directo a la estación de trenes por asuntos del trabajo a las 4 a.m, sin embargo surge una emergencia y necesita a un acompañante de último minuto. Peeta se ofrece para no tener que estar cerca de Alexander una semana. Gale se entristece un poco, pero después de un largo y apasionado beso, Peeta se va con Finnick.

Gale y yo nos sentamos en el sillón y me quito los zapatos altos.

-No me agrada Alexander - dice Gale.

-¿Por qué? No es como lo pensamos, es... buena persona.

-¿Qué dices? Katniss, ¿no viste como mira a Peeta? Mi Peeta.

-No, no me fijé. ¿Estará interesado en él?

-Yo creo que sí, pero no dejaré que se le acerque. No confío en él. Qué casualidad que conoció a Peeta en el Capitolio.

-Celoso.

-Katniss...

-Bien, creo que es un poco raro.

-Ya me voy Katniss - se pone de pie.

-Adiós Gale, no vayas al bosque.

-Me quedaré en la casa de Peeta. Me prestó sus llaves para tener calefacción. La cabaña está helando y sin Peeta que me comparta calor...

Y Gale sale de la casa. Todo aquí es tan solo sin Finnick. Mis respiraciones provocan eco en toda la casa. Me levanto del sillón y cada pisada provoca eco, el crujir de la madera, el viento chocar contra el vidrio de las ventanas. Me quito el vestido y me pongo pijama. Trato de dormir, pero no lo consigo hasta que aparece el alba.

Despierto estirándome al lado vacío de la cama para alcanzar a Finnick, empero él ya no se encuentra aquí. Son las tres y media de la tarde. Mi cabello está alborotado y no se encuentra en buen estado para salir. La habitación es oscura en casi toda su totalidad, excepto por un hilo de luz que entra por la cortina.

Salgo de la cama y hago el intento de peinar mi cabello, lo trenzo y me visto con ropa para cazar pero muy abrigada. Cierro mi casa con llave al salir de ella.

Una patrulla de policía pasa por la calle de la Aldea y se detiene frente a mi casa. Entonces logro reconocer a Alexander.

-Buenas tardes señorita Everdeen.

-Hola Alexander. Llámame Katniss.

-Bueno, hola Katniss.

Sonrío.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A cazar en el bosque - respondo. Ya no es ilegal, pero aun así nadie entra en el bosque. Aparte Gale no los dejaría.

-Es un poco peligroso. Si no mal recuerdo la propiedad es el señor Hawthorne.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero me permite solo a mí cazar. Despejo mi mente y así poder aclarar ideas.

-Está bien, solamente no hagas nada imprudente.

-Sí, Alexander.

La patrulla arranca y me dirijo al árbol en el que me caí ayer. Lo trepo y salto al mismo montículo de nieve. Busco mis armas y me pongo a cazar.

Es inútil porque los animales no salen mucho por el clima, sin embargo logro cazar a un ave. Lo sujeto por las patas con un alambre. Me lo cuelgo en el hombre y salgo por la alambrada. Camino hasta el centro, donde hay un puesto de Sae la Grasienta. Ahora vende ingredientes de calidad y sopa muy, pero muy rica.

Le doy al ave, gratis. Ella trata de darme dinero a cambio sin embargo no acepto.

-Por favor Katniss. Arriesgaste su vida en el bosque. Hay perro salvajes sueltos.

-No, no es necesario Sae.

-Aunque sea un poco de sopa de verduras con carne.

-Okey, eso suena rico.

Sae sirve la sopa humeante. Comienza a nevar ligeramente y Gale llega.

-Sae. Katniss.

-Hola Gale - saluda Sae.

-Me das una sopa de la que come Katniss.

Ella asienta y llegan otras personas a comer. En estos tiempos le va muy bien a Sae.

-La sopa esta deliciosa Sae.

-Ingredientes de Calidad - responde ella.

Las guarniciones de sopa es bastante, pero nuestro apetito también. Vamos a la mitad del platillo y Alexander llega.

-Y esta es el famoso puesto de Sae. Me sirves una sopa por favor.

-Claro, Jefe.

Gale se limpia las comisuras de los labios con una servilleta y deja el dinero en la barra.

-Luego nos vemos.

-No terminaste tu plato - le digo.

-Ya no tengo hambre - y se retira.

Regreso a mi plato y Alexander se sienta a un lado mío.

-Y Peeta. ¿Por qué no está con Gale? - pregunta.

-Salió del Distrito. ¿Acaso estás interesado en Peeta? - pregunto esbozando una sonrisa. Es el momento perfecto para saber si es cierto lo que me comentó Gale.

-Un poco. Sí - dice sonriendo.

-Guau. No sé qué decirte Alexander.

-¿Crees que tengo una mínima oportunidad con él?

-No - contesto directamente.

-Uff, qué mal.

Me despido y corro hasta dónde está Gale. Entro a la casa después de qué Gale me abriera.

-Gale, estás en lo correcto: Alexander si está interesado en Peeta.

-Lo sabía. Pero no. Peeta es mío y yo suyo.

-Lo malo es que Alexander lo sabe, y es buena persona.

-Katniss, ya me lo has dicho.

-Qué tal si vamos a mi casa. Comemos lo que sobro anoche y nos olvidamos de Alexander.

-Bien.

Llegamos a mi casa y una vecina se encuentra fuera de su casa, buscando algo en la mía.

-¿Pasa algo, Sra. Davis? - pregunto.

-Creo que vi a alguien dentro de tú casa - me asusto un momento -. Pero seguro no es nada.

-Gracias, Sra. Davis.

Entramos a casa y no hay nadie.

Son alrededor de la 7 p.m. y nos da hambre. Calentamos el pavo y nos servimos champán rosa. Comemos tranquilos, hablando de un tema a otro. Dejamos el champán hasta el último. Tiene poco vino, es lo mejor.

-Me siento extraño Katniss... tiene poco vino, ¿verdad?

-Sí, así es.

Tomamos 2 copas cada uno, todo mí alrededor da vueltas, los sonidos son espesos, al igual que todo el ambiente: parece estar en gelatina.

Un calor emerge desde mi interior: deseo por calor y pasión.

-Finnick - susurro y veo una silueta borrosa, es grande y musculosa, ¿Gale?

La silueta toma forma de Finnick.

-¿Eres tú? - pregunto desorientada.

-Si - responde con voz distorsionada -. Si - reafirma ahora con la voz suya: la voz de Finnick.

-¿Y tú? - pregunta.

-Cómo no voy a ser yo - respondo y me abalanzo a sus brazos. Sus labios tocan los míos, jugando entre ellos.

...me arroja a la cama...

...recorre mi cuerpo con sus labios...

...acaricio toda su espalda mientras nuestros labios están juntos...

...acomoda su pene...

...gimo de placer con las embestidas...

...¿Si es Finnick? parece que no...

...se sale de mí y estimulo su miembro antes de que sienta que arrojara su sustancia dentro de mí...

...no llega a orgasmo por una extraña razón, pero yo tampoco, parece que no hay, conexión entre nosotros...

...caigo en la inconciencia...

...¿Qué pasó?...

...estoy segura de que él no es Finnick...

**Gale POV**

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? Todo parecía... Era como... Agg, no lo sé. Okey, estoy en una cama, sin ropa al parecer. Peeta está a mi lado porque volvió anoche..._

Estiro mi mano para encontrar a Peeta y besarlo. Abro los ojos con dificultad y grito. No es Peeta... es... ¡Katniss!

Katniss despierta sobresaltado. El susto hace que me caiga y me cubra mi miembro con mis manos. Katniss se cubre sus partes con la sábana. No vi nada y eso lo agradezco, porque no vería a mi mejor amiga igual. Gateo buscando mi ropa y me la pongo evitando que Katniss me vea. Estoy asustado. Ella se coloca una bata rosa y se encuentra en la misma situación muy incómoda.

Termino de vestirme y me pongo de pie.

-Katniss... anoche - comienzo.

-Creí que eras Finnick.

-Y yo creí que eras Peeta.

-¿Qué pasó? - pregunta -. No creerás que lo...

-No lo sé. Parecía tan real, pero no...

-Gale, no lo sé. No sé qué ocurrió entre nosotros.

Se acerca a mí. La observo a los ojos con mirada dura. Confundido.

-¿Sentiste una... conexión?

-No sabré que decirte...

Corro y me alejo de la casa. Mi corazón siente la sensación de ser apretujado con mucha intensidad, se me hace un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago. Mis ojos llamean fuego de furia, empero las lágrimas apagan las llamas. Me tiro en el jardín delantero de la casa de Peeta. Oculto mis llorosos ojos entre mis manos.

Grito. Tomo nieve entre mis manos y la arrojo lo más fuerte que puedo.

-Peeta... perdóname...

Llego hasta la puerta de la alambrada y entro. Cierro la puerta con llave tras de mí y trato de perderme en el bosque. Entro a mi cabaña y timbra el teléfono.

Contesto y escucho la duce voz de Peeta.

-Gale... uff te encontré. Llamé a todos lados y no estabas. Pero ahora te encontré. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué no estás en mi casa?

Trato de que no emerjan más lágrimas de mis ojos y hablo.

-Bien. Muy bien ahora que ha-hablas - mi voz suena ronca, más de lo normal.

-¿Te ocurre algo? - pregunta.

-N-no nada.

-Uhm, bueno te creo. Gale te amo muchísimo, y no quiero colgar hasta volverte a ver.

-Igual yo, Peeta - miento. No merezco volverlo a ver después de lo que he hecho.

-Me tengo que ir. Te amo.

-Te amo, Peeta - le digo con todo mi corazón.

**Peeta POV**

La voz de Gale me tranquiliza, pero hay algo en él, en su voz, que no me convence mucho de que esté bien. Finnick me habla desde su oficina. Camino hasta su oficina. El edificio es súper moderno. Mucho cristal y metal acero. Entro a su oficina: su escritorio está en medio y atrás hay un ventanal que permite ver el centro del Capitolio. Llevo ropa formal para no parecer un bicho extraño dentro de aquí. Finnick lleva un traje color gris y zapatos negros. Habla por teléfono mirando hacia la ventana que tiene a espaldas.

Aclaro mi garganta para avisar mi llegada. El cuelga y voltea su silla giratoria hacia mí.

-Era Katniss. Se escuchaba rara.

-Ha, también Gale. ¿Qué necesitas Finnick? - digo amablemente, le he sido de mucha ayuda estos últimos días.

-Ocurrió un problema en el Distrito 1. Ms lo acaban de comunicar, y mi Jefe me avisó que tengo que ir a arreglarlo.

-¿De qué tipo? - pregunto.

-Herencia de una familia. El abuelo murió, hijos no quedan, pero sí nietos ambiciosos.

-Qué mal.

-Sí, necesito que me acompañes. ¿Puedes?

-¿Cuánto tardaremos?

-Quizá otra semana.

-Oh. Le avisaré a Gale.

Hablo con Gale, soy breve ya que subiremos a un aerodeslizador y estoy en un teléfono público. Recojo mi maleta y subo al aerodeslizador. El viaje dura 15 min y arribamos el Distrito 1.

Llegamos a un edificio donde será una junta para decidir que se hará con el dinero, Finnick me entrega su portafolio y su teléfono celular. Soy un especie de asistente.

-Salgo en una hora. Pide boletos de regreso al Capitolio.

-Creí que nos quedaríamos aquí.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el Capitolio antes de regresar a casa. Es mi última semana trabajando en Asuntos Civiles.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero viajar cada 2 semanas al Distrito 12. Quedarme una y volver. Ya me cansé. No le digas a nadie, pero quiero casarme con Katniss.

-Fantástico Finnick - felicito -. ¿Pero trabajaras en algo?

-Sí. Compraré franquicias de restaurantes.

-Genial. Pero ya vete a la junta.

-A la orden.

Decido rentar habitaciones en un hotel y acomodo mis cosas en una de las dos habitaciones. El celular de Finnick suena y contesto.

-Peeta, soy Finnick. Necesito que vayas a un hotel y reserves unas habitaciones, esto se alargará más de lo esperado.

-Me anticipé - le doy el nombre del hotel y su número de habitación.

Anochece cuando Finnick viene a recoger su llave a mi habitación se la entrego y me desea una feliz noche. Entro al baño y hay una tina amplia con un teléfono al alcance.

Preparo la tina con agua caliente y burbujas. Extrañamente aquí no nieva y estamos en invierno, pero hace frío.

Estoy adentro de la tina y se me ocurre llamar a Gale. Contesta y nos saludamos, tardo horas en el teléfono, casi no habla, me preocupa. Así que inicio un tema nueva.

-Gale, estoy desnudo. En una tina burbujeante. Hace falta alguien aquí conmigo.

-Peeta.

-Gale, agg. ¿Qué ocurre, hice algo?

-Nada, solamente...

-No quieres hablar, bien. Nos vemos en unos días.

-No Peeta. Es que... no, no tengo nada. Pero no tengo ánimo de hablar.

-Okey. Te amo Gale.

-Te amo Peeta.

De la tina salgo y me seco. Me recuesto en la cama, desnudo. No hay nadie más. Pienso en Gale tanto que me duele la cabeza. Descanso más de lo que imagino y se escuchan pisadas en mi habitación.

-¡Despierta! - grita Finnick.

-Ya voy - digo bostezando -. Déjame salir de la cama, estoy desnudo y quiero tomar una ducha.

-Bien. Te espero a las 9 a.m. en el mismo edificio de ayer.

-Ahí te veo.

Me apuro para bañarme y cambiarme. Tomo un taxi hasta el edificio de ayer y Finnick habla por su teléfono celular. Camino hasta él y me detengo para no escuchar su conversación. Termina la llamada y voltea a verme.

-Katniss, y sigue igual. Está rara.

-También Gale. No tenía ánimo para hablar conmigo. ¿Crees que tengan algo entre manos? - pregunto con curiosidad.

-No sabría decirte, pero lo averiguamos regresando a casa. Ten mis cosas - me las entrega -. Saldré en dos horas, si quieres quédate en el edificio, hay cafetería privada. Les diré que te dejen pasar

-Claro - le digo y entramos al Edificio. Los guardias de seguridad me dejan entrar a la cafetería privada. No hay nadie así que me gusta.

Al cabo de unas horas me sirvo mi tercera taza de café. El aburrimiento me está matando. Tomo una hoja de papel y un lápiz. Trazo líneas hasta que se forma Gale. Su hermosa cara es lo que toma forma. Realizo detalles precisos. Al final del día, la cara de Gale se encuentra igual a la de él.

Doblo delicadamente la hoja y la guardo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Finnick viene a buscarme y solamente regresamos al hotel por nuestras pertenencias.

Nos subimos a un taxi y nos lleva a la central de aerodeslizadores.

-¿A dónde iremos? - pregunto a Finnick.

-Al Capitolio y después a casa- responde suspirando de alivio por lo último.

Cuando llegamos al Capitolio, duramos una semana. Finnick recorre su oficina por última vez el día en que regresamos al Distrito 12. Pide un taxi y nos lleva a la central de tren.

-No consiguieron aerodeslizador que viaje al Capitolio dentro de 3 semanas. Ya quería volver, así que no hay alternativa. Llegaremos en dos días.

-En dos días... viernes...

Bajamos del carro y entramos al gran tren que lleva al Distrito 12 Es tan lujoso como el de mis primeros Juegos, casi puedo asegurar que es el mismo. El tren está completamente solo y es de capacidad máxima de 5 personas. Muchos recuerdos se avivan en mi mente, al extremo de tener que agitar la cabeza para regresar a la realidad. Tenemos un vagón de dos habitaciones, una sala con TV, un comedor, las recámaras con sus propios baños.

Dejo mis cosas en mi recámara y miro hacia la ventana. Avanzamos muy rápido así que no me permite observar nada. Aseo mi cuerpo con una ducha y me pongo una trusa y encima, una bata suave color blanca. Busco el dibujo de Gale y en la parte inferior derecha escribo con mi letra: _Te amo Gale Hawthorne, eres mi futuro y mi presente. _Firmo el dibujo y debajo de los garabatos escribo mi nombre.

La guardo en un sobre y pongo el nombre de Gale en él. Veo la televisión, no hay nada nuevo así que duermo temprano. El tren llegará a su destino en menos de dos días.

Sin ninguna preocupación en mente por ahora, puedo descansar perfecto. Despierto a las cinco de la tarde, no hay luz en el cuarto y es perfecto para alguien cansado. El tren se detine empero no siento el movimiento. Salgo al comedor a desayunar, ya no existen los Avox, sin embargo hay personas que necesitan trabajo y ayudan a las personas en el Capitolio y en los transportes también. Una amable chica me sirve el desayuno-comida. Lo disfruto todo el tiempo que puedo. Termino y el tren continúa su curso.

Finnick no despierta hasta el día siguiente, cuando faltan 10 minutos para arribar en el Distrito 12.

-¿Crees que haga frío? ¿Les avisaste?

-Quizá haga un poco de frío. Y no - respondo.

Llegamos al Distrito 12 y todo se torna cómodo. Hace frío pero ha disminuido. Tomamos un taxi a nuestra casa y nos detenemos antes de entrar a nuestros respectivos hogares. Nos miramos y asentimos. Introduzco la llave y la puerta se abre.

-¿Gale?

Está sentado en el sillón con la cara entre las manos. Voltea a verme y se levanta. Corro hasta él y lo beso. Me levanto de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios, sin embargo hay algo en él que hace la situación un poco rara.

-¿Qué ocurre Gale? - su mirada no está en mí.

-Nada. Solo tengo sueño.

-Bien. Vamos a dormir.

Él se recuesta en la cama y yo a su lado. Por alguna extraña razón me da sueño y duermo.

**Gale POV**

Es medianoche y Peeta sigue dormido. Me levanto de la cama sigilosamente y me pongo ropa para cazar. Salgo de la casa y me encamino al peligroso bosque. Llevo una linterna y camino hasta el lugar donde acordamos que Katniss y yo nos veríamos a esta hora.

Me acerco con Katniss y me observa.

-¿Le dijiste? a Finnick - pregunto.

-No, no pude, pero tiene que saberlo. ¿Y tú?

-No. Lo miro y... no sé... no quiero lastimarlo porque lo amo, Katniss.

-¿Entonces a mí no me amas? - pregunta con voz entrecortada.

Hace un par de días ella pregunto si sentí algo, no tuve respuesta.

-¿No sentiste algo? - preguntó mientras me veía a los ojos.

No sabía que decirle. Me di la vuelta y corrí.

Regreso del recuerdo.

-Tengo que confesar que... estaba consciente de que no eras Finnick - me dice tímidamente. Mis ojos flamean furia.

-¡POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE, KATNISS! - Grito muy enojado.

No responde. La trato de ver a los ojos, pero desvía su mirada.

-Quiero intentar algo.

Lo que menos espero: Me besa.

Pero no es la sensación igual a la que provoca cuando estoy con Peeta. No existe una corriente eléctrica entre Katniss y yo. Ni siquiera el fuego o una chispa.

Separa nuestros labios y ella abre los ojos.

-No - respondo -. No sentí ni siento nada. Perdón Katniss.

-No es culpa tuya. Solamente no estamos predestinados a estar juntos.

La abrazo y nos alejamos del bosque. Regreso a casa y antes de entrar, Katniss me detiene.

-Hoy. Hoy se los diremos. Suerte.

Regreso a la cama, junto a Peeta. Es tranquilo durmiendo. Me recuerda a un niño indefenso que descansa después de un largo día de juegos. Beso su frente y duermo junto con él.

-Lo siento Peeta - le susurro.

Recojo mis cosas de la casa de Peeta. No sé qué ocurrirá después de que le confiese lo que pasó con Katniss. Guardo toda mi ropa en una maleta y la dejo a un lado de la puerta principal. Despierta y el momento de la verdad de acerca.

Peeta prepara el desayuno, mientras como, no puedo evitar verlo. Sonríe cada que siente mis ojos clavados en él.

-¿Me extrañaste? - pregunta.

-Por supuesto que sí - admito.

Tomamos una ducha y salimos de la casa para caminar un tiempo. Veo la ventana de Katniss desde lejos y allí esta Finnick volviéndose loco hablando con Katniss. Paso mi brazo por el hombro de Peeta forzándolo a caminar lejos de aquí.

Caminamos hasta el centro y Peeta compra ingredientes en el puesto de Sae. Nos encontramos con Alexander rodando por el centro, verificando que todo esté en paz. Alejo a Peeta de ahí ya que comienza una conversación amistosa con Alexander.

Nos sentamos en una banca que hay por allí, alejada del centro del Distrito.

-Peeta. Tengo que decirte algo - me pongo de pie y veo mí alrededor. Él también se levanta y se postra delante de mí para poder verme a los ojos, aquello mis ojos llorosos y furiosos conmigo.

-Dímelo Gale.

-Peeta... lo siento mucho, perdóname por favor...

-Lo que sea, Gale.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

Me detengo unos minutos para armarme de valor.

-Me acosté con Katniss...

Inhala de golpe y ahoga un grito de dolor.

* * *

_**Cómo les pareció? No se lo esperaban? Dejen sus opiniones. Si les gusta la historia, recomiende la, comenten y esperen el siguiente capítulo. Review please :D Gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola, como están queridos lectores? He aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. :)**_

* * *

Una hoja de metal fino es encajada en mi pecho, especialmente en mi corazón. El dolor es como fuego en mi pecho, sin embargo no es el fuego del amor, sino de tristeza y traición.

El corazón se me parte en dos. Pensar que estuvo con Katniss y no conmigo. Un nudo en el estómago que es imposible de deshacer. Heridas abiertas en mi corazón y que no cicatrizan. Mis ojos arden, las lágrimas saladas resbalan por mis mejillas y no evito saborearlas cuando están en mis labios. Mi labio inferior tiembla a descontrol.

De mi garganta salen gemidos de dolor. El cuchillo en mi corazón da vueltas y se entierra más en la carne del órgano. Aprieto mis ojos y coloco mis manos en mis orejas, tratando de evitar que entren ruidos.

Caigo a la capa de nieve de rodillas. Siento que no respiro. Llevo ambas manos a mi pecho y escondo mi cara en la nieve. Unas manos me levantan, pero no estoy en mis cinco sentidos, el dolor de la traición es irremediable.

Gale me aprieta contra su pecho y acepto el abrazo. Enreda sus dedos en mi cabello y me da besitos en mi cabeza. Después sus manos hacen caricias de relajación en mi espalda. Mojo con mis lágrimas su chamarra pero a él no le importa.

Trato de calmarme pero desato mi furia pegándole a Gale en sus costados.

-¡QUITATE! - le grito apartándome de su cuerpo con mis manos.

-Peeta, perdóname. La culpa me está matando, enserio. Habíamos tomado el champán que le obsequió Alexander a Katniss y luego, ella se volvió tú en mi cabeza. Todo era confuso. Como el veneno de rastrevíspulas, según Katniss

-¡NO TE CREO, ALEJATE! - lo empujo y limpio mis lágrimas con mis pulgares

-No, no te quiero dejar ir, Peeta - me dice tomándome de la mano, forcejeo pero me lo impide ya que me abraza con fuerza -. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo...

-¡POR ESA RAZÓN LO HAGO, POR FAVOR, SOLO DAME ESPACIO PARA PENSAR! - le grito y corro a cualquier dirección. Gale me sigue -. ¡No me sigas!

-Peeta, perdóname - alcanzo a escucharlo.

No sé qué hago. Me detengo en un parque y me siento en la nieve a llorar. Solamente escucho mis gemidos, mi respiración entrecortada. De la tristeza y de todos mis sentimientos, de desata el descontrol total.

Saco de mis bolsillos el dibujo de Gale y lo rompo a la mitad y lo arrojo.

-¿Peeta? - pregunta una voz. Alexander.

-Lárgate. No es el mejor momento, Alexander.

-¿Qué ocurre? - se sienta a un lado mío.

-Gale... - digo.

-Puedes contarme lo que sea. Soy de confianza. Además estoy en mi tiempo libre.

-Me engañó.

-Lo siento Peeta.

-No. No lo sientes ya que estás interesado en mí.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Ahora lo sé.

-Oh.

-Ya no quiero hablar. Si no te molesta.

Escondo mi cara triste entre mis piernas. Abrazo mis piernas con mis brazos ya que las flexiono y las acerco a mi torso. Una mano da masaje a mi espalda en forma tranquilizadora. Pienso en apartarme sin embargo no lo hago.

Alexander acerca su cuerpo al mío y me rodea con su brazo. Sigo llorando a mares.

-Todo saldrá bien - promete.

-No hagas promesas falsas.

**Katniss POV**

-¿A dónde vas? - pregunto a Finnick siguiéndole el paso. Lleva una maleta en la mano derecha. Limpio mis lágrimas mientras bajo las escaleras.

Abre la puerta principal agresivamente y sale de la casa.

-¡Finnick, por favor! - grito desesperada -. ¡Escúchame por todos los cielos!

-¡¿Qué vas a decir?! ¡Qué no fue tu culpa, sino de Gale! O ya sé: ¡Fue culpa del vino!

-¡No! ¡Por favor, perdóname! ¡No estaba consciente de lo que hacía!

-¿Qué no estabas consciente de lo que hacías? ¡Tú me lo dijiste hace unos momentos, estabas un poco consiente!

-¡Por favor Finnick, no me dejes!

Se voltea para verme y se detiene delante de mí.

-No lo estoy haciendo. Sino un tiempo.

-¿Qué acaso no es lo mismo? - le grito.

-No. ¡Es para que comprendas de lo que se trata el matrimonio!

-¿¡Matrimonio?!

-¡Si, matrimonio! - saca una caja pequeña color negra de su bolsillo, la abrr y se ve un anillo. Lo toma con sus dedos y lo arroja por la nieve -. Hasta luego, Katniss.

-¡NOOOO! - Se sube un taxi y lo persigo unos metros hasta que el automóvil toma velocidad.

Lloro por mi pérdida. Regreso a casa y en mi trayecto veo a Gale salir de la casa de Peeta con una maleta. Corro hasta él y le suelto una bofetada.

-Gracias Katniss. Lo necesitaba. Nunca debí de haber estado esa noche contigo, ¡nunca! - camina, dejándome sola en medio de la obscura noche en la calle.

_¿Qué he hecho? Debí haberlo dicho, estaba consiente de mis acciones aquella noche._

**Gale POV**

No entro al bosque, ni siquiera cruzo la alambrada. Recorro el camino por donde estuvimos Peeta y yo. Estudio la dirección que toma y encuentro la ubicación. Esta sentado en un parque a lo lejos, con alguien abrazándolo, consolándolo. Me oculto en un arbol para observarlo desde este punto.

-Me iré a casa - le anuncia Peeta a Alexander.

-Te llevo.

-Gracias, pero ya hice demorarte en tu trabajo.

-No es ningún problema.

Ambos se levantan del piso y caminan hasta la patrulla de Alexander. Voy hasta el lugar donde se hallaban sentados y me doy cuenta de que hay una hoja partida a la mitad en el piso. La levanto y es un dibujo mío. Lo guardo y me dirijo a mi casa.

Llego a la cabaña y pego el dibujo. Hay una frase escrita.

"_Te amo Gale Hawthorne, eres mi futuro y mi presente. Peeta"_

Una lágrima cae sobre la hoja de papel y la limpio de mi cara con mi pulgar.

-Lo siento de verdad Peeta - susurro con la esperanza de que me escuche.

**Peeta POV**

-Gracias Alexander, por todo.

-No hay de qué - me dice y se acerca a mí, a unos centímetros de mis labios quedan los suyo. Lo aparto con mi mano.

-No soy de ese tipo de persona. Y nunca seré así.

-Bien.

No me despido de él y le cierro la puerta en su cara. El dolor en mi pecho regresa y me siento en el sillón a llorar a mares. No puedo pensar en alguien más que no sea Gale Hawthorne, el hombre de mis sueños y dueño de mi vida.

No puedo pensar que esto acabe así de rápido.

_No. No puede acabar así._

Repito una tras otra vez. No m. percato cuando caigo en la inconsciencia allí mismo en el sillón.

El cuello me duele. Me estiro y noto que tengo los ojos hinchados. Ya entra luz a la casa. Me dirijo a la cocina y tomo una taza de café. No tengo energía ni ánimo para hacer algo. Vuelvo al sillón y prendo la TV. No me concentro en las imágenes de la televisión y la apago. Las lágrimas no dejan de emerger de mis ojos. Trato de limpiarlas con mis manos pero siguen frotando cada vez más. Subo a la segunda planta y preparo la tina.

El agua caliente hace contacto con mi piel. Trato de relajarme pero Gale vive en mis recuerdos y en mi mente. Me hundo en la tina para dejar de pensar en él. La respiración me hace falta y salgo a la superficie.

Me quedo inmóvil observando el tranquilo movimiento de las ondas en el agua.

_¿Cómo es que se debe de superar estas circunstancias?_

Salgo de la tina y tardo horas en vestirme. Me armo de valor y decido ir a hablar con Gale.

Llego a la alambrada y abro la puerta. No tiene llave así que cruzo la alambrada y camino hacia su cabaña. En el transcurso lloro. Llego a su casa y toco la puerta.

Un recuerdo se aviva en mi cabeza: cuando caímos en el charco de lodo y nos metimos al Lago.

Seco las lágrimas con mi pulgar al escuchar movimientos en la puerta. Gale abre y me abalanzo a sus brazos.

-Lo necesitaba - le digo al soltar su cuerpo del mío. _Lo necesito, siempre. _

-Peeta perdo...

-Gale, necesitamos darnos un tiempo. Por el bien de nuestra relación.

-¿Por qué? - pregunta triste.

-Aclarar y procesar los acontecimientos.

-Sabes que te amo, Peeta. Y no haría nada que te lastimase.

-Ya lo hiciste - susurro y él no me escucha.

-Yo también te amo, Gale Hawthorne. Siempre lo haré. Sólo que... Necesito tiempo. Aún no puedo creer que lo hayan hecho... - una lagrima se resbala por mi cara. Gale la limpia con su pulgar.

-¿Al menos puedo...?

Me besa. Un choque eléctrico recorre todo mi cuerpo. Hay fuego entre nosotros dos. No existe nada más en nuestro alrededor. Siento que su piel quema contra la mía unos instantes porque mi piel también arde. Su lengua toma control de nuestro beso. Enredo mis dedos en su cabello y sus manos están en mi cuello y viaja a mis hombros y después a mis manos. Cierro los ojos para vivir el momento. Lo acerco aún más a mis labios. Mi corazón palpita demasiado fuerte que choca contra mis costillas. El único ruido que existe es el de nuestros corazones y las respiraciones agitadas.

El beso es mojado, lloro sin embargo él también lo hace. Saboreo las saladas lágrimas que hacen que el beso lo disfrute aún más. Ahora sé que me ama y está completamente arrepentido d lo que ha hecho. Empero yo estoy en lo correcto: necesitamos tiempo para aceptar nuestros errores. Aunque también nos necesitamos el uno al otro.

El beso ardiente continúa. No lo quiero apartar de mí, pero si no lo hago ahora, lo perdonaré y la relación no perdurará. Y que perduré es lo que deseo.

Me aparto de sus labios y abro mis ojos. Intercambiamos miradas. Sus ojos con lágrimas parecen el reflejo de la luna en un Lago.

-Te amo Gale Hawthorne - le digo mientras me voy de la cabaña.

En camino a casa, me encuentro con Alexander. Trato de escabullirme de él pero él lo hace casi complicado.

-Peeta. Hola.

-Hola Alexander - digo de mala gana.

-¿Sigues llorando?

-¿Y tú qué crees?

_"Jefe, hay un accidente en el centro. Lo requerimos de inmediato" _se escucha en su radio.

-Me tengo que ir Peeta. Nos vemos luego.

Él se aleja y yo también. Llego a mi casa y quito el abrigo de encima que llevo puesto. Llevo mis dedos a mis labios y cierro los ojos. El recuerdo del beso con Gale se aviva en mi mente. Cada detalle lo recuerdo perfectamente. Quiero dejar de llorar pero me es imposible.

Tenía la oportunidad de regresar a la normalidad con él, sin embargo no la acepte. Subo a la segunda planta y abro el cuarto de pintura que usaba.

Enciendo la luz y allí siguen las pinturas hechas por mí. Camino por la habitación y me hago la oportunidad de volver a pintar, pero hoy no. Necesito descansar y poder llorar con libertad.

No duermo lo que realmente esperaba. Todavía no aparece el alba. Aun así me levanto de la cama y me coloco un mandil sobre mi pijama. Tomo un godette con pintura y comienzo a pintar sobre óleo.

Capa tras capa va tomando forma. Gale. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar. Sentado en un prado mirando al horizonte. Sonrío al ver la pintura finalizada. La cuelgo en la pared y la observo unos instantes. No me había llegado la tristeza mientras pintaba, pero ahora que admiro mi trabajo, rompo en llanto.

Decido que debo de comer algo, bajo a la cocina y preparo cereal con leche. Lavo mis platos al terminar y noto que la casa hay un silencio sepulcral.

Extraño tener a Gale la mayoría del día a mi lado. Tomo una ducha para quitarme la pintura de mi cuerpo. Me tomo todo el largo día terminar la pintura.

Mis días no son interesantes a partir de ahora.

**Katniss POV**

El espejo se rompe en mil pedazos. No puedo mirar mi propio reflejo. Mis ojos están hinchados y mi cabeza me mata. Tengo muchos recuerdos con Finnick presentes en mi cabeza.

Limpio las gotas de caen de mis ojos y me siento en la barra de la cocina. Agarro una taza y la lleno con chocolate caliente. Timbre de la casa suena. Me levanto como bala para atender y veo su hermoso rostro. Finnick.

-Finnick... - suspiro.

-Vengo por mis cosas, Katniss.

-¡NO! - Le grito y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Katniss...

Las lágrimas emergen de mis ojos en automático. Siento los brazos de Finnick rodearme.

-Es lo mejor...

-¡No! ¡No es lo mejor, estaré así mucho tiempo, quizá tenga que tomar antidepresivos!

-No sé qué decir.

-¡Ya perdí a Prim, después a Peeta, creo que a Gale y ahora tú!

-No, no es así. Katniss - Me besa delicadamente y siento que reflorecemos.

-Dame una oportunidad. Eso es lo que te pido. Me equivoque. Realmente estaba consciente, Finnick, pero no sentí nada. Te lo juro. Fue la maldita bebida.

-¿Qué bebida? ¿El champán?

-No lo sé.

Finnick hace que entre a casa y pone sus manos en mis hombros.

-¿Crees que la bebida provocó algo, Finnick?

-Aún no lo sé pero lo averiguaremos. ¿Tienes la botella?

Asiento.

**Peeta POV**

Trato de imaginar algo diferente que no sea Gale para pintar sobre óleo. El solo recordar su cara me provoca la sensación de un cuchillo atravesando y corazón cada vez más. Tomo una brocha y hago garabatos sin abrir los ojos. El óleo queda como basura. Caigo de la silla y me encojo en el suelo. Él está presente todo el día en mi cabeza.

-Gale... te amo - digo para mis adentros una tras otra vez.

Tocan la puerta, pero no me levanto. Hasta que insisten demasiado.

Camino deprisa con enojo y tristeza. Abro la puerta agresivamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? - no me doy cuenta hasta que la luz de la calle ilumina mejor sus facciones. Alexander -. Ah, eres tú.

-¿Puedo pasar? - lleva su uniforme de Policía. Dejo que entre y pueda ver el espanto de casa que tengo, tipo Haymitch - Guau.

Aunque su presencia es agradable, lo echo de mi casa unos minutos después. No he estado en mis mejores momentos estos últimos días y no estoy para soportar a Alexander.

Pintura, tras pintura de Gale. Tengo en total diecisiete pinturas hechas. Cada retrato hace que me ponga débil y lloré. Han pasado semanas, no he salido de mi casa, Alexander trata de visitarme pero lo evito. Hace unas noches me besó, mi furia era incontenible. Golpeé su quijada y le provoqué sangrado en la nariz. Sin embargo sigue insistiendo.

Llevo días sin tocar la ducha. La primavera se acerca rápidamente, lo que significa: el cumpleaños de Gale. Es lo que me pone peor, no poder estar con él en su día especial. Es exactamente dentro de un mes, el día en que cumpliríamos 7 meses juntos de no haber sido por las circunstancias ocurridas, hoy serían 6. Me miro a un espejo y mi cabello está más largo y desaseado. No me crece barba ya que los estilistas del Capitolio lo impidieron para mis primeros Juegos.

Decido ir a tomar un relajante y fresco baño. El agua me relaja y hoy no es el día ideal. Agacho mi cabeza y las lágrimas caen directo al agua y no resbalan por mis mejillas. Seco mi cuerpo mojado y me alisto para salir.

La luz me molesta y tardo en acostumbrarme un tiempo. Llego a la estética y pido que me corten el cabello como siempre lo han hecho. Pago al terminar y me retiro. No tengo nada más que hacer ni a nadie con quien estar.

Camino por la calle y me encuentro con Katniss. Sus ojos son expresivos.

-Peeta.

La rodeo y golpe su hombro con mi hombro. Ella me sigue y me detiene con su mano en su hombro y provoca que dé la vuelta para así poder mirarla.

-¿Qué quieres Katniss? - pregunto con calma.

-Decirte que el vino tenía un alucinógeno que provocaba deseo y pasión, la primera persona a la que veías, se transforma en la persona que más amas.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Gale estaba ahí, pero yo vi a Finnick y él creyó que yo misma era, tú.

Solamente el recordar la traición, una hoja afilada de metal aparece en mi pecho y raspa mis huesos y mis órganos. Salen gotas de mis ojos.

-Katniss... gracias por decirlo.

Ella me abraza y siente mi sufrimiento.

-¿Y ése alucinógeno que provoca?

-Sinceramente... todo se ve como cuando te pica una rastrevíspula aunque sin el dolor. Se siente como mucho calor y deseo por la silueta que se trasforma en lo que más amas. Mandamos a analizar la botella de vino de Champán rosa.

-El Champán rosa todos los consumimos, ¿por qué no nos afectó a todos nosotros aquella noche? - trato de ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Seco las lágrimas que resbalan por mi cara.

-Eso... es un misterio.

Nos despedimos y después que me alejo de ella, empieza a llorar. No puedo eliminar mi sufrimiento, es posible que éste asunto me dañó desde que me enteré.

La capa de nieve es débil y ya no es tan densa. El césped absorbe el agua-nieve poco a poco. Llego sollozando a casa y ahí se encuentra Alexander.

-Ah, Hola Peeta.

-¿No me vas a dejar en paz? ¿Qué quieres que de verdad rompa tu nariz?

-Una oportunidad Peeta, una sola oportunidad es lo que te pido, Peeta. Para poder enamorarte de mí como Gale lo hizo; hasta quizá más si es posible.

Lo pienso unos minutos, no digo nada. Lo invito a que entre a mi casa un poco tirada. Se sienta en el sillón.

-Alexander, no sé qué decirte. Quizá. Sin embargo estoy muy deprimido por... Ga-Gale - la voz se me quiebra.

-Es lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Se levanta y camina hasta mí, sus labios se acercan a los míos. Me imagino a Cato besarme. Me aparto de golpe.

-Aunque unos términos tengo que aclarar.

-¿Cuáles?

-Nada de caricias, ni besos y mucho menos intento de alguna acción romántica - porque solamente pensaría en Gale y no en Alexander.

-¿Así cómo me abriré paso a tus sentimientos?

-De otras formas posibles. Lo siento, pero esa es la realidad.

-Tendré que esforzarme.

_Y mucho. No me enamoraré como lo que siento por Gale, y eso no cambiará. Aunque el quiera hacer su lucha._

El tiempo transcurre demasiado deprisa. El cumpleaños de Gale es mañana. Lo celebraremos en su cabaña, un pastel que elaboro está casi listo. Raramente estoy feliz por la celebración además de que voy a ver a Gale ya que se fue todo este tiempo con su familia, mañana llega del Distrito 2 en cuanto empiece la fiesta.

La oportunidad que le otorgue a Alexander resulta bien pero a la vez incómoda. Se está abriendo paso en mis sentimientos pero no comparado con el amor que me regala y otorgo a Gale.

Hago un pastel artístico con Fondant. Lo guardo en el refrigerador cuándo termino la preparación del pastel. Sonrió al imaginarme la sorpresa de Gale. El calor hacía falta en mi vida cotidiana. El frío ya desapareció por completo.

Entran a mi casa y es Alexander, siempre se hace un tiempo para mí aunque esté lleno de trabajo.

Llega a la cocina y hablamos.

-¿Qué harás mañana? Pienso en invitarte a cenar.

-No puedo - contesto al instante -. Tengo planes, es cumpleaños de Gale...

-Entiendo: Gale. Siempre estará unos pasos adelante que yo.

-Lo siento mucho, enserio Alex...

-Sabes qué, olvídalo.

Se va de mi casa. Molesto al parecer.

Decido pintar sobre óleo. Es nuestro lugar especial, donde tuve mi primera vez con Gale. Pinto dos siluetas sentados sobre la arena, abrazados mirando hacia el Lago donde hay un hermoso atardecer. Una lágrima sale d mi ojo y resbala hasta mi mejilla. Le doy los toques finales.

Envuelto la pintura cuando está seca. Le pego un listón de regalo y lo dejo recargado en la puerta de entrada. Katniss me llama por el teléfono y me informa que Gale llega por tren en unas horas, a mediodía de mañana. Me tumbo sobre la cama y mariposas en el estómago es lo que siento. No puedo esperar la fiesta que se aproxima.

**Gale POV**

Me alejo de la estación de trenes en el taxi, me deja en el cercado y entro a mi propiedad con mi maleta en la mano. Me aproximo a mi cabaña y se escucha musica.

"Feliz Cumpleaños Gale Hawthorne" se escucha en una armonía. Por fin llego a mi cabaña y allí están todos mis amigos. La primera persona que veo es a Peeta, con sus hermosos ojos azules fijos en mí, la sonrisa que me dirigía todos los días. Mariposas en mi estómago. Clavo la mirada en él y esbozo una sonrisa. Volteo a ver a todos los demás. Me sorprendo. Se acordaron de mi cumpleaños aunque no me parezca muy bien una fiesta.

Katniss se acerca y me abraza.

-Felicidades Gale.

Ahora es el turno de Finnick. Me felicita y por último a Peeta. Añoro su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío, sentir su calor, oler su aroma. No lo suelto ni el me suelta. Disfrutamos nuestro abrazo, las mariposas revolotean en mi estómago. Nos separamos muy lentamente y cuando lo hacemos intercambiamos miradas.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Gale - esboza La Sonrisa.

-Gracias a todos, gracias.

-¿Y que esperamos? A comer.

Nos sentamos en una mesa que instalaron. Finnick sirve la carne asada y comemos.

Llevo carne a mi boca y la mastico.

-¿Cómo te fue en el Distrito 2, Gale? - pregunta Peeta. Todavía hay tensión en el ambiente entre todos nosotros, en especial teniendo a Katniss cerca de Peeta.

-Bien. Mi madre y mis hermanos están estupendos. Rory ya está como nuevo.

-Que bien.

La incomodidad continúa, se escucha sólo el ruido provocado por los cubiertos contra el plato. Termino antes que nadie. Bebo soda sabor a naranja. Continuamos con el pastel, esta hecho muy delicadamente cada detalle, asombroso. Katniss saca su cámara y Finnick pone dos velas en forma de 2, ósea veintidós años. Las prende y me toma una foto solo con el pastel. Finnick se acerca para salir en otra foto. Después Katniss que es muy incómodo. El siguiente es Peeta, sonreímos para la cámara, nuestros cuerpos se juntan. Trato de limitarme a abrazarlo en la foto, pero aun así lo hago, inconscientemente. No le molesta y se acerca más. Necesito el recuerdo en esta fotografía para no olvidar cuánto lo amo y lo extraño.

-Pide un deseo Gale - dice Katniss.

"_Volver a tener a Peeta a mi lado y que exista futuro entre nosotros..._" apago las velas.

Parto el pastel con sabor estupendo. El pan es de sabor limón con la cubierta de vainilla.

-Oh Peeta, esto sabe... mmm... - digo con comida en la boca y esbozándole una sonrisa.

El atardecer se acerca y Finnick se va. Katniss y Peeta se quedan a limpiar. Les trato de ayudar empero me lo impiden. Ambos se van de la casa y me vuelven a desear feliz cumpleaños. Veo un regalo en el comedor. Parece un cuadro. Rompo la envoltura y es una pintura hermosa. Un lindo atardecer con dos siluetas abrazadas frente al lago mirando el paisaje. Los recuerdos viajan a mi mente. El lugar especial entre Peeta y yo. Una nota es lo que cae a mis pies. La levanto y la leo:

_Te amo Gale Hawthorne, esta es la muestra de que lo sigo haciendo y siempre lo haré. No sabes lo que siento cuando te veo, cuando me diriges una sonrisa o una mirada. Esto es una parte de tu regale. Peeta Mellark. Fecha: 13 de Marzo._

Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas. La coloco en la pared de mi dormitorio. Observo hacia el exterior de la venta y se ve alguien a lo lejos mirando hacia el lago.

Corro hasta donde está el intruso y conforme me acerco al Lugar Especial la silueta toma forma: Peeta.

-Cierra los ojos Gale - me ordena y se acerca. Hago caso a sus órdenes. Me besa. Un fuego flamea entre nosotros. Hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo. Mariposas vueltas locas en mi estómago. Piernas de Gelatina. Pasión entre nosotros.

-Esto es la otra parte de tu regalo. No abras los ojos. - Me susurra al oído. Cuenta hasta 10.

1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. ¡10!

Despacio abro mis ojos y no hay nadie.

-¿Peeta? - muerdo mi labio inferior. No sólo fue un regalo exclusivamente para mí, sino para ambos, hoy cumpliríamos 7 meses si estuviéramos juntos. Sonrío y me siento en la arena y aprecio el atardecer.

**Peeta POV**

Llego a mi casa y entro. Me recargo en la puerta principal y me siento con emociones en todo mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos e imagino un atardecer junto a Gale, abrazados diciéndonos que nos amamos.

Alguien trata de abrir la puerta, me levanto del suelo con rapidez y me aparto. Espero que sea Gale.

-Alexander. Qué bueno que estás aquí - le digo ocultando mi desilusión.

Entra a la casa y coloca sus manos en mi cadera y me acerca a su cuerpo. Trata de besarme y aparto mi cara de la suya.

-¿Cuándo me vas a dejar besarte? - empujo su cuerpo con mis manos.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé!

-Besaste a Gale, ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Lo acabas de confesar. ¡Me dijiste que me darías una maldita oportunidad!

Alexander explota muy rápido y no es nada paciente. Me siento indefenso por su agresividad y su tamaño.

-No somos nada, Alexander - le aclaro y el se enfurece. Rompe un jarrón que tiene cerca y se hace añicos en el suelo. Yo doy la vuelta y subo a mi habitación, cierro con seguro la puerta y corro hasta mi cama.

Escucho subir a Alexander. Toca la puerta.

-Peeta, perdón. No sé qué me pasó.

-¡Vete de mi casa Alexander!

No está arrepentido. Se va y escucho el portazo de la entrada principal.

Todo es silencio. La nostalgia llega a mi mente y lloro. Tenía la oportunidad de estar con Gale, pero me fui.

¿Qué me pasa?

Aprieto los parpados para así evitar que salgan lágrimas. Bajo a la planta de abajo después de llorar varias horas y cierro la puerta principal con llave. Reviso la casa para que no haya nadie y me tranquilizo. Los ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar. Preparo mi cena y limpio toda el área de trabajo.

Prendo una luz en la pequeña mesa de comedor para 2 personas de la cocina. Mi alrededor es tranquilo. La mirada se dirige a la silla vacía de en frente.

Algo toma forma, una sombra. Es Gale. Sacudo la cabeza y no hay nadie. Entonces recuerdo cada momento de este día, pero suprimo las últimas horas y avivo el momento del beso.

Sonrío para mis adentros al ver el recuerdo en mi cabeza.

Termino de cenar y lavo los trastes. Me acomodo en la cama y abro la ventana para dormir. Me coloco el pijama y vuelvo a meterme a la cama. Caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

_-Aquí estás - la cara de Gale de muestra una sonrisa. _

_-Si Gale, siempre estaré aquí, a tu Lado. Pero eso ya lo sabes... - labios contra labios._

Salto como bala en la cama. El sueño fue tan real. La luz del amanecer ya entra por la ventana. Las cortinas abiertas se encuentran. Se escucha la regadera de mi habitación. En mi codo derecho, tengo un piquete del cual sale una gota de sangre

Camino con cautelo hasta el cuarto de baño. Giro el picaporte de la puerta y se abre de golpe.

Vapor golpea en mi cara y un cuerpo desnudo musculoso con cabello rubio. Gale tiene el cuerpo más tonificado y más grande. Un hombre con cara borrosa sale desnudo de la regadera. Volteo en automático mi cara y así no mirarlo.

-Buenos días Peeta.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Por qué te volteas? No es algo que no hayas visto.

-Lo sé pero...

Enrolla una toalla en su cintura.

Sus labios se dirigen directo a mi cuello. Su cuerpo está húmedo.

Su miembro se erecta y toca mi cuerpo atreves de su toalla.

Arrebata todas mis prendas. Sus labios comienzan a recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos parecen tentáculos tocándome por completo.

Quiero apartarme y sacarlo de mi casa, no tiene autoridad para estar aquí dentro. Du duro miembro se coloca en mi pubis y besa mi cuello.

_¡Aléjate, no me Toques!_

Trato de tomar el control de alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Lo consigo: mi pierna derecha. Golpeo sus genitales con mi rodilla y cae de la cama agonizando de dolor.

Recupero la voz.

-¡ LÁRGATE!

Se levanta cubriendo su miembro y doblado de dolor.

-¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME! - grito al sentir todo mi alrededor dar vueltas.

Los ojos se me cierran.

-Peeta... Peeta... ¡Reacciona!

Despierto y veo la hermosa cara de Gale. Me cubre con una frazada y me rodea con un brazo.

-¿Qué paso? - pregunta moviendo su mano en mi espalda.

-Me sentí como... Una silueta... estaba acosándome...

-¡¿Qué?!

-No tenía el control sobre mí mismo. Cuando lo obtuve lo golpee con toda mi fuerza. Solo puedo hablar y mover mi pierna derecha.

-Ssht. Peeta, tranquilo. Ya estoy aquí.

Lloro y comienzo a recuperar el control de mi cuerpo. Escondo mi cara en su cuerpo.

Se va del cuarto para regresar a su casa.

-Te necesito Peeta. A mi lado, ¿qué dices? ¿Otra oportunidad?

-No-no sé qué contestart-te.

-Hoy no lo hagas. Pero hazlo.

Y se va sin más que decir.

_Si, ¡si quiero! _

Pero por alguna razón no lo consigo. ¿Qué está pasándome?

* * *

**_Que les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora? Por favor, dejen su review. No les cuesta Nada dejarme sus comentarios, están abiertos para todo el público. No sean malos :/ _**

**_Review por favor, de todo corazón :D_**

**_Si quisieran decirme algo, manden un PM._**

**_(Si les gusta mi historia, agregenla a fav. y recomiende la y dejen su hermoso review importantisimo para mi)_**

**_Esperen el siguiente capitulo._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Penúltimo Capitulo, disfrútenlo! :)**_

* * *

-Bésame Alexander, necesito saber que tengo que hacer.

Junta sus labios con los míos por primera vez. Su barba recortada hace cosquillas. Espero sentir la misma sensación que experimento con Gale, sin embargo no hay nada.

Su lengua juguetea con la mía. Cierro los ojos para así poder dejarme llevar por el momento.

No. Nada.

Sigue en lo suyo. Al menos el disfruta nuestro beso. Hay culpabilidad dentro de mí. Coloco mus manos en su pecho para incitarlo a que se aparte.

Separa su boca de la mía y al mismo tiempo abrimos los ojos. Nos miramos un tiempo.

_No, él no es para mí. Es Gale. Gale es el indicado. Aquel hombre al cual le lleve pan una mañana y empezamos de nuevo a conocernos, tal y como unos extraños que buscan experiencias en su vida; y no el Jefe de Policía que lucha contra Gale por mí._

-¿Y bien, a quién decides? - pregunta.

-Esto no es un concurso de "Quien se queda con Peeta".

-No respondiste a mi pregunta.

-Gale Hawthorne es al que amo y siempre amaré. Lo siento Alexander; no podemos ser ni siquiera amigos.

Le planto un beso en la mejilla y me doy media vuelta y me alejo del callejón.

-¿Si? - contesta.

-Gale, yo te elijo a ti...

Se escucha que recoge algo de metal.

-Y solo a...

Unas pisadas que me persiguen. Un golpe en mi cabeza ni tan fuerte ni tan debil, pero si lo suficiente para dejarme inconsciente.

_Tres días antes_

**Gale POV**

Espero a Katniss y a Finnick en el sillón de su sala. La impaciencia no me deja tranquilo. Los resultados de la bebida están casi listos y tenemos que irlos a recoger. Finnick y Katniss bajan por fin. Me pongo de pie al acto y el teléfono de Finnick suena.

Lo contesta y nos callamos.

-Sí. Oh que mal. Iremos para allá en cuanto podamos.

Katniss y yo seguimos callados esperando una respuesta.

-Los análisis fueron trasladados al Capitolio. Están estudiando aún más la bebida y su contenido. Tendremos que viajar hasta el Capitolio.

-Yo no iré. Lo siento pero Peeta está pasando por un momento difícil.

-¿Qué le ocurrió? - pregunta Finnick preocupado.

-Fue en la mañana, alguien en este Distrito lo acoso.

-¡Oh Cielos! - exclama Katniss.

-Está bien, quédate aquí Gale. Nosotros dos viajaremos al Capitolio.

Asiento y me retiro de la casa.

Camino hasta el alambrado con la cabeza baja. Cruzo frente a la casa de Peeta y por la ventana desde lo lejos, Peeta abraza a Alexander.

Las piernas se me debilitan y no aguantan mi peso. Caigo enla acera sentado. Un golpe en el corazón. Corro hasta el bosque y decido cazar para tener la mente en otra cosa.

Atrapo dos conejos y los despellejo. Katniss aparece de la nada. Se sienta en una roca junto a donde estoy. No despego mis ojos de la presa y Katniss nota que me ocurre algo.

-Gale, ¿Vas a decirme que pasa?

-Peeta. Lo vi abrazando a Alexander cuando venía de tu casa. Siento que le está ganando el corazón.

-Alexander. Hum. Siempre creí que pasaría algo con él. No hablo de Peeta y él, sino de que es extraño.

-Lo sé. No confío en él. Lo mantendré vigilado.

Hay silencio unos minutos.

-Sigues teniendo algo Gale.

-No, no es nada.

-Gale...

-Le pedí a Peeta una oportunidad de volver a estar juntos...

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-No me respondió - miento. Dijo que no sabía.

-Gale, ya verás que todo estará bien. Sólo dale tiempo.

-No. No necesita tiempo, si hablamos de asuntos del corazón. Lucharé por él. Alexander está luchando conmigo y no puede ganar.

Acompaño a Katniss a su casa y voy al puesto de Sae. Le vendo los conejos y le pido un platillo de su sopa a cambio. Tengo hambre y no soy muy buen cocinero.

Me sirve el plato y disfruto cada cucharada. Termino y me largo de allí cuando anochece. El bosque parece terrorífico para cualquier persona excepto para mí.

Llego a mi cabaña y enciendo la chimenea. Me quito toda mi ropa sucia y me visto con solo un short. Admiro el fuego y su danza en el aire. La noche es calurosa por lo tanto no puedo dormir. Me visto para dar un paseo y salgo de la alambrada.

Doy un paseo por todo el Distrito. Encuentro un parque y decido sentarme en el césped.

Escucho a dos personas acercarse. Me oculto en un arbusto para ver quién es.

La cara de Peeta la reconozco al instante aún con la luz tenue de los faros. Viene con Alexander.

-Guau que noche, Alexander - exclama Peeta.

-Sí. Fue fantástica Peeta, gracias.

-No hay de qué. Enserio, me divertí mucho.

Dicen a susurros y no escucho mucho a partir de ahora. Se acercan el uno al otro. Alexander le susurra en el oído. Peeta no se aparta.

Un apretón en mi pecho.

_Fue mi culpa. Yo lo perdí._

Alexander entrelaza sus dedos con los de Peeta y sus labios se acercan pero no se besan. Aun así me volteo a otro lado para no mirar.

-Sólo un beso Peeta.

-Bien.

Eso fue lo que me derrumbo, lo que me daño mi corazón, lo que hizo revivir el dolor que sentí cuando me azotaron en la plaza hace años.

El beso no es largo, solamente juntan sus labios y se alejan.

-¿Eso es todo? - le pregunta Alexander. Quiero correr y cortarle la respiración a Alexander.

-¿Te molestaría llevarme a casa?

Corro lo más rápido que puedo para llegar antes que ellos a la casa de Peeta. Me detengo al estar frente. Retomo la respiración y la patrulla se detiene frente a la casa de Peeta. Ambos bajan del automóvil y se detienen frente la puerta principal.

Alexander le da un abrazo a Peeta y se va. Peeta entra a su casa y cierra la puerta.

Me levanto y pateo un cesto de basura en el trayecto hacía el cercado.

_Alexander va ganando. Y no puedo hacer nada si Peeta lo acepta._

**Peeta POV**

_¿Por qué lo deje?_

Eso es en lo que pienso a despertarme. Últimamente no me siento muy bien y no recuerdo lo que sentí durante el beso.

Me ducho y espero a Alexander fuera de mi casa. Él llega con su patrulla y su uniforme de policía. Entro a su carro en el asiento del copiloto y conduce hasta el centro.

-Gracias por invitarme a desayunar. De verdad disfrute mucho anoche.

Nos detenemos en un restaurante para desayunar. Entramos en el restaurante y nos asignan una mesa. Nos entregan los menús y lo reviso.

Pido waffles y Alexander ordena huevos revueltos con tocino. Comemos hablando del trabajo de Alexander y que no tiene muchos pendientes últimamente.

Tocamos un punto de la conversación extremadamente aburrida. Finjo tener interés y cambio de tema en la oportunidad que tengo. Terminamos y salimos del restaurante. Me regresa a mi casa. Le sigo contando algo y abro la puerta mientras hablo.

-Y entonces así fue cómo sufrí en mis primero juegos. De no haber sido por Katniss hubiera perdido la pierna...

-¿Quieres ser mi novio? - me interrumpe.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, te pregunte...

-Deberías irte.

Entro a la casa y cierro la puerta. Tal vez parecí un poco grosero pero era necesario.

No sé cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia Alexander. Sin embargo me ha puesto a dudar de lo que siento hacia Gale.

Simplemente no sé qué ocurre conmigo. Es muy raro, antes tenía claro lo que tenía.

La cabeza comienza a dolerme y a dar vueltas. El piquete de mi codo arde y lo rasco para aliviar la sensación. Checo la hora que marca el reloj y es muy temprano para dormir, pero mi cuerpo lo pide a gritos.

Caigo de espaldas a la cama y miro al techo, mis ojos se cierran lentamente y sueño con Alexander.

**Katniss POV**

-¿Ya compraste los boletos para ir al Capitolio? - pregunta Finnick desde la cocina.

-Eso intento, pero la línea telefónica se corta. Tendré que ir hasta la Central de Aerodeslizadores.

Finnick llega hasta la sala y me planta un beso. No lo había hecho desde hace semanas.

-¿Ya estoy perdonada?

-No. Nunca lo estarás - me responde esbozando una sonrisa. Yo suelto una risita.

Vuelvo a hablar y contestan. Pago los boletos por teléfono y me dicen que solo tengo que ir a la Central a registrarme el día del vuelo y nos dejarán abordar el aerodeslizador.

-Bien. Iré a empacar algunas cosas y tú también deberías hacerlo.

Subo a mi habitación y abro una maleta. Guardo ropa y ropa necesaria para el Capitolio. Finnick hace lo mismo.

-¿Qué te parece si tomamos unas vacaciones alejados de aquí? - me susurra al oído.

-¿En dónde?

-Distrito 4.

Me giro y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Finnick Odair estás seguro?

-No puedes negarlo, ya compré los boletos y una estancia en un hotel que tiene vista al océano.

Me río en su cara y me calla con un beso.

-¿Qué dices? - pregunta sacando un anillo de su bolsillo -. Nos podríamos casar allá en privado, si lo que te gusta es la discreción.

-¡Claro que si Finnick!

Lo beso como si no hubiera mañana.

Terminamos de empacar y observo de vez en cuando mi dedo con el anillo, se ve extraño pero deseo estar con Finnick.

El me anuncia que no regresaremos en unos meses. Un apretujón en mi estómago porque siento culpabilidad al dejar a Gale con todo lo que está pasando.

Le digo a Finnick queme despediré de Gale momentáneamente. Regresaré o eso creo yo.

Atravieso la alambrado y sigo el camino que trazaron Gale y Peeta para llegar a la cabaña de Gale.

Golpeo la puerta quedamente y Gale abre. Tiene los ojos cansados y se ve que ha llorado. Lo siento triste.

-Lo besó. ¡Lo besó!

-Gale, cálmate.

Lo abrazo para consolarlo. Un nudo en la garganta. Debió de haber sido muy duro lo que presenció Gale.

-Gale, iremos al Capitolio. Te informaremos el resultado de la bebida y después nos quedaremos un mes en el Distrito 4.

-Te extrañaré Catnip.

-Igual yo Gale. Pero regresaremos, eso es un hecho.

-Ya perdí a Peeta.

-No. Gale, escúchame. Pelea por él y no te rindas. Es la persona más dulce que he conocido. Es un buen partido. ¿Qué no te acuerdas como luchabas por lo que te importaba? Quiero que cuando regrese esté contigo de nuevo. Alexander no es una buena persona y te lo puedo asegurar. Gale, no lo dejes ir...

Le doy un beso en su mejilla y me voy por el camino. Llego a casa y el taxi ya está aquí. Nos subimos y nos tomamos de las manos.

-Todo se resolverá, ya lo verás - promete Finnick.

-Sí, así será.

**Peeta POV**

El sol comienza a ponerse en el horizonte. Le permito la entrada a Alexander a mi casa. Trae su uniforme como acostumbra.

-No me respondiste a la pregunta, Peeta.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Me pones a escoger entre el hombre al que amo y del que me empieza a gustar.

-Por una razón: tú me gustas mucho Peeta.

-Sólo vete.

-¿Qué dices? - insiste.

-Vete.

-¿Si quieres serlo?

-¡Vete Alexander!

Lo empujo hasta la puerta y la cierro en su cara.

_¡¿Por qué lo hace?_

Me dirijo hasta el cuarto de pintura y trato de pintar algo, empero mi mente está completamente distraída. Termino arruinando el lienzo. Ya es de noche, el piquete me arde. Con solo tocarlo, toco da vueltas, de nuevo. El cansancio termina ganándome y caigo en la cama.

Abro los ojos de golpe. Miro el reloj y marcan las 3 p.m. Decido bañarme en la tina. Prendo una vela aromática y apago las luces. El baño queda en total obscuridad.

Me relajo en el agua caliente. La vela desprende su aroma a canela. Así mantengo la mente abierta. Todo está bien, la espuma de las burbujas es densa, el agua caliente. Pero los recuerdos bombardean mi mente.

Extraño a Gale a mi lado en todo momento. Aquí estaría conmigo en la tina, compartiendo la tranquilidad del ambiente.

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrima y caen en el agua desapareciendo.

Los recuerdos no dejan de surgir y nunca había experimentado algo parecido. El piquete me punza.

_¿Qué tengo que hacer? Lo que necesito es un impulso... un beso de ambos... sé que está mal pero Alexander parece buena persona._

Salgo de la tina y me visto. Le doy un reojo al reloj y y son las 5 p.m.

_Tengo que apurarme. Primero a ver a Gale._

Con la cara en alto camino hasta el alambrado. No es necesario llamar a Gale porque me dió una llave. Cierro el cercado tras de mí y sigo el camino trazado en el suelo.

Cada paso, es una sensación rara en mis piernas. Me acerco y la cabaña toma forma. Respiro profundo y llamo a la puerta.

-Aquí estoy - me dice Gale. Está pescando a orilla del lago. Lleva pueto una camisa gris y _short. _Sale del lago con las piernas mojadas hasta la pantorrilla. La arena se le pega a la piel cuando camina y levanta la arena.

En el estómago se siente un nudo muy apretado. Las piernas se me hacen de gelatina. Siento que voy a caer y Gale me sostiene entre sus brazos.

-Oh, cuidado Peeta - me dice Gale, se percata de mi piquete en el codo -. ¿Qué te picó?

-No lo sé exactamente, quizá un animal.

Me aclaro la garganta y regreso al tema.

-Necesito saber algo, Gale. Siento que mis emociones son extrañas.

-Quieres saber si aceptas la propuesta.

-Exacto. Bésame Gale, como si fuese la primera vez que lo haces.

Acuna mi barbilla con sus dedos y toca mis labios contra los míos. Al instante las emociones mas bellas aparecen.

Mi corazón se agita y escucho las palpitaciones del suyo. El nudo en mi estómago desaparece y en su lugar surgen no sólo mariposas, sino un zoológico.

Su lengua choca contra la mía y se convierten en una sola. Esta conteniéndose, y eso intento. Me planta besitos y besa mi punto débil. Me río por la sensación. Acaricio su brazo y tomo su mano. Regresa a mi boca. Esta vez, cuando ambas lenguas se tocan, una especie de corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo y no desaparece. Tomo su labio inferior entre mis labios, me paro de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios. Cuando nota mi esfuerzo él se inclina un poco. Coloco mis manos en su cuello y después lo rodeo con mis manos.

-Te amo Peeta - me susurra y me da otro beso. Se aleja y vuelve a lo suyo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Me dirige "La Mirada" y vuelve a meterse al lago hasta la pantorrilla.

Durante el trayecto, tomo el celular y trato de contactar a Alexander, pero no hay recepción en el bosque. Ya que estoy en la Aldea, la llamada entra y Alexander contesta.

-Alexander necesito verte - le digo en cuánto contesta.

-Salgo a las 10, podrías esperarme.

-Claro. ¿Te veo en tu casa?

-Sí. Ahí llego.

De hecho, no conozco donde queda la casa de Alexander exactamente, pero sí se que esta alejada de la ciudad.

Localizo la casa y le pago al taxista. Bajo del automóvil. Alrededor de su casa hay otras en construcción. El lugar de ubicación no es muy vegetativo. Me siento en las escaleras de la entrada principal a esperar a Alexander.

Hora tras hora y solo memorizo el beso. Escucho el carro y Alexander llega. La noche es más oscura el día de hoy. Alexander no trae puesto su uniforme, sino ropa casual.

-Hola Peeta. ¿Qué necesitabas de mí?

-No sé qué hacer. Gale me dijo que podríamos tener otra oportunidad. Y tú me has pedido ser tu novio... es tan confuso. Te estoy empezando a querer pero amo a Gale...

-Elígeme a mí. ¡Y no al estúpido que rompió tu corazón!

-¡Se arrepintió! ¡Además no es de tú incumbencia!

-Elígeme a mí - me dice tranquilo.

Lo pienso unos momentos. Lo veo a los ojos y memorizo que necesito su beso para comprobar si de verdad me gusta o solo es un disfraz en mis sentimientos.

-Bésame Alexander, necesito saber que tengo que hacer.

Junta sus labios con los míos por primera vez. Su barba recortada hace cosquillas. Espero sentir la misma sensación que experimento con Gale, sin embargo no hay nada.

Su lengua juguetea con la mía. Cierro los ojos para así poder dejarme llevar por el momento.

No. Nada.

Sigue en lo suyo. Al menos el disfruta nuestro beso. Hay culpabilidad dentro de mí. Coloco mus manos en su pecho para incitarlo a que se aparte.

Separa su boca de la mía y al mismo tiempo abrimos los ojos. Nos miramos un tiempo.

_No, él no es para mí. Es Gale. Gale es el indicado. Aquel hombre al cual le lleve pan una mañana y empezamos de nuevo a conocernos, tal y como unos extraños que buscan experiencias en su vida y no el Jefe de Policía que lucha contra Gale por mí._

-¿Y bien, a quién decides? - pregunta.

-Esto no es un concurso de "Quien se queda con Peeta".

-No respondiste a mi pregunta.

-Gale Hawthorne es al que amo y siempre amaré. Lo siento Alexander; no podemos ser ni siquiera amigos.

Le planto un beso en la mejilla y me doy media vuelta y me alejo del callejón. Tomo el teléfono celular y marco el número de Gale.

-¿Si? - contesta.

-Gale, yo te elijo a ti...

Se escucha que recoge algo de metal.

-Y solo a...

Unas pisadas que me persiguen. Un golpe en mi cabeza ni tan fuerte ni tan débil. El impacto es tan agresivo contra el suelo y quedo inconsciente.

**Gale POV**

-¡¿Peeta?! - se escucha un golpe contra... ¿el suelo?

La llamada finaliza, dejo el teléfono en su base.

_Presiento que algo no nada anda bien._

Estoy ansioso, demasiado. El teléfono timbra después de dieciséis minutos contados en mi mente.

-¡Gale!

-Katniss.

-Los resultados de la prueba dieron positivo al alucinógeno. Esa sustancia se la pusieron una hora antes cuando mucho porque pierde su efecto. ¿Te acuerdas que alguien nos dijo que se habían metido a la casa?

-Si lo recuerdo, tu vecina.

-Ella estaba en lo correcto. Alguien se metió a la casa, añadió la sustancia en el champán y fue planeado. Cada uno de los detalles. ¿Tenemos a alguien que nos odie a todos?

-No que yo... - me quedo callado pensando en las posibilidades -. ¿No crees que sea Alexander?

-No estoy segura.

-Desde que llegó, todo nos ha salido mal.

-Si podemos, lo investigaremos y te hablaremos. Tengo que colgar. Adiós Gale.

Tecleo el número de celular de Peeta pero no responde. Doy vueltas por toda la sala y me recuesto en el sillón.

_Quizá eligió a Alexander y ahora mismo están en la cama y por eso me evita._

Pienso las millones de posibilidades y me quedo completamente dormido.

No puedo dormir más allá de la nueve de la mañana. El cuerpo me duele por la postura en que dormí en el sofá.

Llamo una y otra vez al teléfono de Peeta y al celular. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

Tomo una ducha rápida y me visto in ropa fresca. Decido ir a la casa de Peeta a ver lo que está sucediendo. Toco la puerta con miedo a que abra y esté Alexander desnudo o algo por el estilo.

La puerta se abre, no tiene seguro. Entro a la casa y para mi sorpresa está destruida.

Los muebles destruidos, todos los adornos hechos añicos, las puertas maltratadas por una especie de hacha. Subo a la planta 2 y las camas y sábanas en total desorden. El vestidor ni se diga, la ropa rota. Corro hasta la habitación de pintura, esperando que este cuarto sea el único en perfecto estado: todas las obras de Peeta están tachadas con pintura roja. Mis retratos tachados con pintura negra ocultando mi cara.

-No...

Salgo de la casa procurando no mover nada. Hablo a la estación de policía y reporto que una casa fue saqueada. Vienen patrullas a revisar la casa y la clausuran con una cinta amarilla rodeando la casa para obstruir el paso.

Un oficial se acerca a mí.

-¿Sabe dónde está el dueño de la casa?

-No. No contesta mis llamadas, no lo he visto por la calle ni en ningún lado de esté Distrito.

-¿No se abra fugado al bosque?

-Es imposible, le aterra el bosque desde que lo atacaron unos perros.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablo con el chico?

-Anoche a las diez. Me llamó y de repente se escuchó un golpe y seguido de un impacto en el piso.

-Sr. Hawthorne, el joven Peeta Mellark es reportado como desaparecido.

Los oficiales me llevan a la comisaría. Creo que me encuentro en _Shock. _Peeta ha desaparecido. Me conduce hasta una sala y ahí ésta un detective llamado Figgins.

Muevo la pierna para controlar mi ansiedad y preocupación. Hay muchos sentimientos enredados dentro de mí.

Describo detalladamente las facciones de Peeta, su complexidad, todo a la perfección. Un oficial dibuja bocetos en un bloc de dibujo mientras hablo. Con los ojos cerrados me concentro más.

-Él fue... el chico vencedor de los Juegos, ¿no es así?

Asiento cabizbajo. Sofoco el llanto a punto de salir. Respiro lentamente.

_Esto no puede estar pasando..._

Terminan el boceto y me lo muestran. Es igual a Peeta. Vuelvo a asentir y agacho la cabeza.

La puerta de la sala se abre y Alexander entra con su cara falsa de preocupación.

-¡¿Y el chico dónde ésta?! - les pregunta a los detectives.

-Dímelo tú - volteo a verlo a los ojos, insinuando o presintiendo que fue él.

-Gale Hawthorne, esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-Yo no, Alexander...

-Es una pena lo que ocurrió con Peeta. Me siento fatal, enserio. Estábamos por iniciar una relación...

La chispa que inicio el fuego.

Con furia de levanto de la silla y quedo a unos centímetros de la cara de Alexander. Trato de expresar furia y acusación en mis ojos, pero su vista es tan profundo como la mía.

-¡Lo encontrare, lo juro! - me largo de la sala. El solo ver a Alexander, surge un deseo de golpearlo hasta que sangre cada litro que hay en su cuerpo.

Tiene tanto parecido en lo físico a Cato, el tributo que estaba a punto de matar a Peeta.

De la comisaría, salgo con el enojo y la tristezas fuerte que me ha dado por encima de la cabeza. Ahogo y reprimo mis sentimientos, es malo reprimirlos por qué puede llevar a una depresión, pero debo ser fuerte: ser fuerte por Peeta Mellark.

Con la mirada busco un teléfono público. Introduzco una moneda y tecleo el número de Katniss. Timbra tres veces y contesta.

-¿Quién habla?

-¡Katniss, Peeta fue secuestrado! - le digo directo y rompo a llanto.

-Tranquilo Gale, explícame detalladamente lo ocurrido.

Eso mismo es lo que hago. Todo en resumen para no entrar en tantos detalles. Katniss inhala de golpe cada palabra que se escucha de mi boca.

-Me menciono que tenía que escoger entre Alexander y yo. Lo besé y fue la última vez que lo vi físicamente.

-¿Hablaste con él?

-Alrededor de las 10:35 anoche. Me digo qu me escogía y después nada. La llamada sólo finalizó.

-Iremos en cuánto podamos Gale. Sigue los pasos de Alexander. Puedo confiar que no hay nada bien con él. Tenemos que encontrar a Peeta y no lo hará la Policía hasta tener rastros de su paradero.

-Eso haré, si Alexander esta tras de esto, yo mismo veré que pague.

-No, no es la mejor forma de...

Cuelgo el teléfono público y me alejo de la cabina.

**Peeta POV**

Me cuesta abrir los ojos, trato de tallarlos pero mis manos no me lo permiten. Todo es un poco confuso, mi alrededor se mueve pero sólo es mi cabeza. Un fuerte y molesto dolor en la nuca me recuerda el golpe.

-¿Dónde estoy? - pregunto con voz ronca para ver si hay alguien aquí.

Noto que mis manos están esposadas a un tubo por encima de mi cabeza.

-Hola Peeta - sonríe sombríamente Alexander.

-¿Qué hago aquí? Ayúdame a salir Alexander.

-¡NO!

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Yo te tengo como rehén, Peeta. ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-¿Es por no elegirte a ti?

-En una pequeñísima parte. Ten tu comida - me arroja con brusquedad un pan y cae en mis piernas - No quiero que mueras hasta que yo lo decida. ¿OK?

No puedo tomar el pan por las manos esposadas. Aun no comprendo nada. De pronto, Alexander se volvió paranoico. El dolor de cabeza empeora y me han dicho que cuando es un golpe, no se debe dormir. Sin embargo me importa un comino si al cabo moriré cuando Alexander decida.

Forza meterme comida en la boca y es cuando despierto sobresaltado. A la fuerza, Alexander logra meterme comida pero yo la escupo. Ésta en cuclillas con un trozo de pan de la mano.

Él se levanta furioso y suelta un golpe directo mi cara. Dagas de dolor punzan en el lado izquierdo de mi cara. Sollozo de dolor. Quiero llevar mis manos en el lado lastimado para masajear el area lastimada. Si me concentro en percibir lo que ocurre en mi cara, logro sentir como se hincha convirtiéndose en un moretón.

Vuelve a forzarme por comer y esta vez mastico y trago. La garganta la tengo seca y la sensación de cristales es horrible. Espero que haya suficiente saliva para tragar y así lubricar la garganta.

-Tengo sed... - la voz ésta ronca.

-¿Y a mí qué? - el tono de voz de Alexander es golpeado.

-Así puedo morir rápidamente...

No lo piensa dos veces y mete una pajilla a mi boca. Succiona la fresca agua rápido, sin disfrutar y el la arrebata de mis labios.

-Creo que te pondré en otro lado...

Se acerca a una mesa de metal donde hay jeringas con sustancias de diversos colores. Busca una jeringa con líquido azul cielo y se acerca.

Toma mi codo y encaja la guja en el piquete.

Mi mundo se apaga lentamente.

Un metal helado esta contra mi cara. El intento de abrir los ojos es muy duro.

Sigo esposado pero ahora a una tubería de techo a piso, lo que me permite levantarme pero sin escapar.

-Ya despertaste...

Dice Alexander fijando la vista en mí y después vuelve su vista a la mesa metálica con jeringas y varios instrumentos de investigación científica. El moretón de la cara me duele, repego la parte dañada al metal frío y calma el dolor. Suspiro de alivio y cierro los ojos para creer que nada de esto es la realidad.

Lo que menos espero es a Alexander encajarme una aguja en la pierna derecha. Grito y el me golpea la mandíbula, ahora es un dolor tocan diferente ya que escuchado el crujir del hueso de la mandíbula.

Se apoya en sus rodillas y me mira a los ojos.

-Dime lo que sientes...

Una sensación de lo más horrible experimento cuando la sustancia comienza a viajar por mis venas. Es entre ardor parecido al fuego y dolor punzante como de una jeringa que no sale de la piel, pero no solo en la pierna sino en todo el cuerpo.

Grito por la sensación.

-¿Qué quema?

Aprieto la boca y la mandíbula me duele. Lo miro a los ojos apretando más mi boca y evitando que salgan lágrimas.

-Esto te dormirá - vuelve a inyectarme la sustancia azul en el codo y vuelvo a dormir.

Ahora la cabeza me da vueltas al despertar.

-Sólo mátame, ¿quieres? - suplico.

-Lamentablemente todavía no es el momento, Peeta.

Apoyo mi frente en la tubería y tomo fuerzas.

-Alexander... ¡¿POR QUE HACES ESTO?!

Corre hasta mí y aprieta mi muslo derecho con una mano aplicando fuerza. Grito de dolor por el apretón tan fuerte.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! - grito entre sollozos.

Ahora su mano viaja a mi vientre y suelta un puñetazo. Me sofoca quedándome sin aire. Sus dedos jalan mi cabello y restriega mi cabeza contra el tubo.

-Por una razón, Peeta. ¿Quieres saber por qué vine al Distrito 12 y por qué te encuentras aquí mismo ahora?

Aprieto mi mandíbula.

-Asesinaron a mi hermano... tú y Katniss.

Deja mi cabello y se levanta dándome la espalda.

-¿Quién es... tu... hermano? - pregunto tomando oxígeno que me hace falta.

-¿A quién me parezco Peeta? - dice girando su cuello y así poder verme.

-¿Cato?

-Exacto Peeta.

-Fue en los... en los juegos...

-Pero él tenía todo lo necesario para ganar, y tú y Katniss lo mataron. Le clavaron una flecha en la mano y lo empujaste hacia los mutos.

-Todo por...

-Revancha. Tenía planeado hacérselo a Katniss, pero nunca lograría confiar en mi plenamente, solo por cortesía. Intente asesinarte con los perros en el bosque.

-¿Tú los soltaste aquel día?

-Por supuesto. Sin embargo el plan falló.

-¿Viniste aquí solo para tortúrame?

-Y matarte. Luego lo haré con Katniss y al último a tu enamorado, Gale Hawthorne. Y lo haré aquí mismo, con tu cadáver en descomposición.

-¡NO, NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A GALE!

Otro golpe en el vientre.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme que hacer? Mejor ya duérmete.

-No... ¡A GALE NO! - logro gritar antes de que me duerma de nuevo.

Esa droga que inyecta en mi codo me pone cada vez peor, cuando despierto el mareo incrementa más.

Trato de recordar momentos bonitos. Ahora mismo hubiera estado con Gale si no le pidiera a Alexander que me besar, pero el hubiera no existe.

-¡Fuiste tú! - digo en tono de voz de regaño - ¡Tu tenías intenciones de abusar de mí, tú me hiciste está herida en el codo!

-Y apenas te das cuenta. Quería hacerte mío Peeta, pero la droga que te dí no hizo mucho efecto en tu organismo. Es un paralizante de extremidades. Robé la fórmula para crearla, pero tendre que perfeccionarla.

Regresa a su trabajo en la mesa metálica. Levanta un tubo de ensayo con líquido rosa.

-Ah, este alucinógeno es mi leal amigo.

Me sonríe macabramente.

-No... ¡Tú provocaste que Katniss y Gale lo hicieran! ¡Nuestra ruptura fue culpa tuya!

-Peeta de veras, ¡que lento comprendes todo!

Era cierto, todas las sospechas del alucinógeno.

-¡AYUDA! - Sale de mi boca y Alexander golpe mi ojo derecho y me coloca una tela en la boca para evitar que hable, posteriormente me vuelve a drogar.

**Gale POV**

La casa de Peeta ésta oficialmente clausurada por la policía. Ya han pasado cuatro días desde la presunta desaparición. Alexander "hace su trabajo lo mejor que puede" pero a mí no me basta. Necesito respuestas a las interrogantes.

Trato de seguirle el paso a Alexander, empero se escabulle con facilidad.

Katniss y Finnick están al pendiente de lo que ocurre, pero hacen falta varios ojos para vigilar a Alexander.

No me acerco a la comisaría para solicitar ayuda. Creo que yo puedo solo o eso es lo que espero.

Los detectives chequean la casa de Peeta a todas horas, paso junto a su casa y la observo unos minutos. Allí está el detective Figgins. Un detective sale corriendo de la casa, me acerco a toda velocidad hacía ellos.

El detective lleva en la una bolsa con una jeringa con líquido semi-transparente.

-También había una nota pegada en la bolsa.

Muestra otra bolsa con la mota dentro. Es evidencia.

En la nota dice: veneno de rastrevíspula.

¿Rastrevíspula? ¿Veneno?

Tardo en comprender, el oficial también hace su esfuerzo de armar el rompecabezas.

-¡Se la inyectaran a Peeta! - grito al entender todo.

-Esas cosas ya no existen sr. Hawthorne.

-¡Analícenla! ¡El veneno le hace. mucho mal a Peeta!

-Tardarían semanas en...

-¡ANALIZENLA!

Los detectives se asustan al ver mi expresión. Figgins toma su celular y hace una llamada.

-Detective - se dirige a su subordinado -. Lleve las muestras al hospital de inmediato. - el detective asiente y Figgins se dirige a mí -. ¿Qué daño le causaría al joven Mellark si le es inyectado el veneno?

-Hace tiempo cuando aplicaron el método, le distorsionaron los recuerdos y actitud fue otra. Él ya no era Peeta Mellark.

-Tengo que decirte que existe una cura. Es muy cara pero funciona para eliminar el veneno del cuerpo. Siempre y cuando se aplique a tiempo.

-Lo pagaré.

¿Dónde sacaré esa cifra?

Al llegar a mi cabaña, le llamo a Katniss. Le explico todo lo que ocurrió y no menciono la cifra, pero ella la pagará. Le suplico que no lo haga, qué conseguiré de otra persona pero ella me calla diciéndome que no quiere volver al Peeta del Capitolio y concuerdo con ella.

**Peeta POV**

Lo helado del tubo me despierta de golpe. Toda a habitación se encuentra a obscuras. Alexander no se encuentra en casa. Me pongo de pie aun esposado ya que no hay forma de salir. La tela en mi boca esta apretada.

Hago todo el esfuerzo posible por quitármela de la boca. Grito desde mi garganta. Junto mi cuerpo a la tubería y con mis manos me quito la tela.

-¡GALE! ¡GALE POR FAVOR!

Suplico ayuda mientras lloro. Recuerdos bombardean mi cabeza, recuerdos suprimidos: mi tortura en el Capitolio.

-¡¿No te dije que te callaras?! - entra Alexander bajando las escaleras. Estamos en un sótano. Cierra la puerta con seguro y me golpe quince veces en diversas partes del cuerpo. Termino cayendo de rodillas contra el piso, escupiendo sangre. Mis ojos terminan inchados por los golpes que se me dificulta ver.

-Ya basta... ya basta... - suplico escupiendo sangre y llorando.

-Eso lo decidiré yo.

Y me golpea por decimosexta vez. Siento toda la piel volverse moretón. Lo trato de ver a los ojos pero el desvía su fría mirada hacia otro punto del sótano.

-Eres un... - escupo sangre de nuevo al suelo -. Igual a tu hermano. Tenía otras expectativas de ti... Alexander.

-Por favor. Te ocultaste de mi mirada el día de la conferencia, atrás de tu protector Gale. ¿Sabes que lo odie aún más que a ti y a Katniss juntos? Estoy pensando en no matarte y entregarte con algo más en ti a tu queridísimo Gale Hawthorne. Quizá con recuerdos distorsionados... O mejor... Órdenes para asesinar lo con tus propias manos y que sufras de dolor toda tu miserable vida que te queda por delante...

-Mátame, haz lo que quieras conmigo, ya no valgo nada si no tengo a Gale conmigo. Pero te suplico que no le hagas nada. Que no sepa dónde estoy, sólo no lo hagas sufrir.

-Un hombre de buen corazón y sentimientos... Que conmovedor... Mejor comete esto - me arroja una manzana pero no la atrapa, sólo me golpe. Se pone en cuclillas y me pone la manzana en la boca -. Muerde la.

La muerdo y mastico con dificultad y dolor por los golpes en la quijada.

Ya no hay más remedio que hacer caso a las órdenes de Alexander, pero no perderé la esperanza, me encontraran.

-Si me vas a matar Alexander, entregarle mi cuerpo a Gale.

-¿Por qué me suplicas si estará aquí cuando tu mueras?...

_¿Qué hiciste Peeta, con quien rayos te has metido?_

Soporto más tortura de la que he imaginado. Seis días enteros en la misma posición, con alimentos reducidos y agua abundante. Quizá Alexander no pensó que también podría morir de hambre, ya que sólo me alimenta de pan o manzanas. Sueño con que Gale aparezca en la puerta del sótano y me libere, y atraparían a Alexander. Estaría con el todo el tiempo y no confiaría en gente nueva.

No sé exactamente si es de día o es de noche, pero el estómago ruge por comida desesperadamente.

Me doy tiempo para poder conocer más el sótano. Para poder ingresar, hay una puerta e inmediatamente una escalera. Aquí abajo todo es terrorífico o al menos eso hizo Alexander con algunos toques suyos. En las paredes hay tuberías y están desgastadas. Hay una puerta al fondo también, donde Alexander entra y no sale después de varias horas. Me coloco de nuevo la tela en la boca y así no poder gritar en su ausencia. No sé qué horas serán, pero supongo que el torturador está en el trabajo "Haciendo lo posible por encontrarme".

La súplica de hambre de mi estómago es cada vez peor.

Nunca había añorado la llegada de Alexander tanto como esta. Se abre la puerta y baja las escaleras, me quita la tela de la boca y se acerca a su mesa metálica donde hay jeringas. Me inyecta la azul y duermo, pero sin antes avisarle que me muero de hambre.

-Te traje carne - me dice Alexander. Tardo unos minutos en reaccionar, estoy en otra habitación, ya no me encuentro con las manos esposadas. El cuarto es obscuro, pero Hay una pequeña lámpara de techo; hay una cama también, un inodoro y un lavabo. Parece prisión, empero comprendo que es el cuarto en el que se metía Alexander por horas, ahora es como una celda para mí, excepto sin los barrotes, que los sustituyen por una pared y una puerta.

-¿Qué hago aquí? - pregunto después de comprenderlo.

-Ahora eres un secuestrado con clase, Peeta Mellark.

Deja caer el plato al piso y sale del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de el. Inmediatamente me levanto y siento una ráfaga de frío, el cuarto esta helado, sin embargo solo llevo puesto mis bóxer. Recojo la carne asada del piso, y no logró disfrutarla, me la término en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

La espalda me duele, pero el colchón se adapta a mi cuerpo en cuanto me recuesto. Trato de cubrirme del frío, empero no hay ninguna sábana. Me pongo en posición fetal pero mi piel no emana ni un grado de calor.

-¡Ya despierta! - grita Alexander golpeando una mis piernas.

Yo solo lo miro. Pone su mano en mi muslo y me inyecta algo. La misma sustancia que provoca ardor y punzadas, ahogo un grito que significa un golpe en el abdomen si sale ruido de mi boca. Su mano aprieta mi muslo para así provocar dolor, lo consigue.

-Sabes, no tendré piedad contigo...

Y me suelta un golpe en mis genitales.

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo:**

_"Existirá en mí todavía la Esperanza? ¿O ya no? Quizá Gale siga allí afuera buscándome sin ninguna pista de mí a paradero. Como quisiera gritarle, salir de la calle como esté, que llegue corriendo a mis brazos y yo colapso en ellos. Su abrazo perdure mucho tiempo, sentir su calor natural emanar de su cuerpo para que friccione con el mío. Sus manos protectoras no me liberen hasta que me sienta seguro de todas las maldades que existen en esta vida."_

* * *

_**Hola queridos lectores! Como están? Les gusto? (Espero que si :P) Solo les pido que dejen su review, no cuesta nada y todo publico puede dejar su comentario acerca de mi historia :3 Review! Review Por favor :D**_

_**Gracias por leer de todo mi corazón :'D**_


	11. Chapter 11 and Epilogue

**Peeta POV**

Con la poca luz que emana la luz del techo, puedo mirar toda mi pálida piel amoratada y con sangre pegada en mi piel. Trato de ver mi espalda y por lo poco que alcanzo a mirar mi espalda se encuentra en mejores condiciones que el resto del cuerpo.

Me siento en una orilla de la cama, el dolor de los moretones aparece. Aprieto los dientes al experimentar el dolor. Suspiro para pensar en otra cosa. Pego mi oreja a la puerta y escucho bajar a Alexander las escaleras, me alejo rápidamente de la puerta y me vuelvo a sentar en la cama.

Alexander entra al cuarto con furia, una navaja en la mano resplandece. Por reacción me pego contra la pared. La fuerza de Alexander me atrae hacia él. Coloca la navaja en mis labios.

-Sabes algo Peeta, creo que sí te corto los labios, sufrirás - la navaja se mueve sin provocar daño alguno en mi piel hasta mi pierna -. Si te hiero en la pierna tal y como lo hizo Cato, la perderás. Pero si te mato, Gale se vengará.

Se levanta de golpe dejando caer la navaja al suelo, tomo airé y me mete un golpe en la mandíbula, para este punto puedo creer que tengo un diente sumamente lastimado.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres...

Diez.

Once

Doce golpes por todo el cuerpo después de volverse loco unos instantes, la piel se siente caliente posteriormente a la golpiza. Los huesos me duelen cuando toco la zona golpeada.

Se va azotando la puerta, cerrándola con llave. Me resbalo de la cama y caigo al suelo. Lo que más duele es el impacto de mi flacucho cuerpo contra el duro piso. No me muevo para no lastimarme aún más. Me pongo en posición fetal.

_¿Existirá en mí todavía la Esperanza? ¿O ya no? Quizá Gale siga allí afuera buscándome sin ninguna pista de mí a paradero. Como quisiera gritarle, salir de la calle como esté, que llegue corriendo a mis brazos y yo colapso en ellos. Su abrazo perdure mucho tiempo, sentir su calor natural emanar de su cuerpo para que friccione con el mío. Sus manos protectoras no me liberen hasta que me sienta seguro de todas las maldades que existen en esta vida._

_Sus ojos me permitan abrir mis puertas del alma para que la cuide como la suya propia._

_Que sus labios provoquen deseo incontenible al tocar los míos._

_Que el cálido y fresco atardecer en el lago detenga su ciclo para seguir aprestando el paisaje que figura una pintura con pintura hecha con mucha delicadeza._

_Que su mano envuelva la mía y comparta su firmeza._

_Todo lo añoro demasiado, lo que daría por volver a ver la luz del sol y no la luz artificial, todo lo que sacrificaría por sentir de nuevo en mi interior, el amor que compartimos Gale y yo._

Abro los ojos después de "dormir" en el duro y helado suelo, me levanto con extrema dificultad, cada movimiento es una aguja en cada poro de mi piel. He contenido cada lágrima para que Alexander no me golpee. Pero es suficiente, hasta aquí ha llegado toda mi fuerza.

El nudo en mi garganta desaparece cuando las gotas emanan de mis ojos. Salen gemidos de mi garganta mientras lloro. Llevo mis manos al pecho ya que siento una presión inexplicable.

_Ah, ya lo sé: Sentimientos reprimidos_

Y comienzo a llorar desconsoladamente. Gemidos salen de mi garganta, entrelazo mis dedos en mi cabello y lo jalo, todo estos sentimientos reprimidos no salen de mi cuerpo con mucha facilidad.

Escucho la puerta del sótano abrirse aún con los sonidos que produce mi garganta, observo que la navaja que tiró Alexander sigue en el suelo, me levanto rápido y la pateo debajo de la cama. La puerta se abre de golpe y me quedo quieto frente Alexander.

-¿Quieres una paliza bien merecida?

No respondo y sigo llorando.

-¿NO ENTENDISTE? ¡CÁLLATE!

Me da un manotazo en la cara y fijo mi mirada en mis ojos.

-¡NO ME VOY A CALLAR!

Tira el golpe directo al vientre, lo esquivo comprendiendo que aún después de toda mi debilidad que cargo en mis hombros, sigo teniendo reflejos.

Me detiene poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

-¡No soy débil para suplicarle, y mucho menos a ti, que eres una miseria de persona que no forja su propio camino!

-¡Cállate Peeta Mellark!

-Nunca, volveré a ver a Gale cueste lo que cueste, aunque sea lo último que vea. Pero no moriré a tus pies, Alexander.

Me golpe muchas veces que no puedo contar, la mayoría son el el vientre y para finalizar una en la cara.

Caigo al suelo después de que el puño de Alexander Choque contra mi cara. El impacto contra el suelo es lo peor que he experimentado hasta ahora en esta cruel tortura.

Puedo sentir como una de mis costillas se rompe, es el único ruido que puedo escuchar.

Crash.

El dolor se expande como una onda por todo mi cuerpo, ahogo un gritondes desesperado de dolor y lo que menos necesito: una patada a velocidad de Alexander directo a mi columna.

Esta vez grito con la energía y fuerza restante.

-¡AYUDA!

Nunca, en toda mi vida había gritado tal y como lo hice, el sonido fue tan fuerte que puedo jurar que se escuchó en todo el Distrito 12, o al menos hasta la casa más cercana de la zona.

**Gale POV**

-¡AYUDA!

El grito de alarma. Escucho con más atención para averiguar que es. Unos gemidos débiles en la casa que vigilo: La casa del enemigo Alexander.

Pongo más atención y los gemidos continúan durante trece minutos, después cesan. Alexander sale de su casa y me escondo en los matorrales, parece molesto ya que patea el cesto de basura. Se sube a la patrulla y se aleja. Espero 10 minutos y ver que no hay nadie y me acerco con cautela y extremo cuidado a la "zona roja".

Asomo mi mirada por la ventana pero la bloquea... ¿Una tela?

Un grito proviene desde el interior.

-¡¿Peeta?! - pregunto, pero no se escucha nada de nuevo, excepto el sonido del motor, que provoca que corro y me esconda detrás de la casa. Alexander entra y no vuelve a salir.

La noche cae rápidamente y no me alejó un centímetro de la casa.

Corro hasta el centro de la ciudad, el corazón está demasiado agitado que creo que me dará un ataque cardíaco.

El primer teléfono público que veo es en el que efectúo la llamada.

-¿Quién habla?

-Katniss... Escuche un grito en la casa de Alexander, unos gemidos de dolor... Vine lo más rápido que puede para informarte lo, definitivamente tiene a Peeta allí dentro, algo me lo dice.

-Gale, cálmate. A Finnick le están por entregar el expediente de Alexander, lo pedimos por que pidió la renuncia.

-Le inyectara a Peeta veneno de rastrevíspula. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí, el detective Figgins ya tiene el antídoto. Asegúrate de que Alexander no esté en casa cuando entres.

-Los detectives están de mi lado, todo apunta misteriosamente a Alexander como el primer sospechoso. Los llevaré conmigo.

-Oh no... - dice en susurro.

-¿Qué Katniss? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Alexander es hermano de Cato. ¡Quiere vengar la muerte de su hermano!

**Peeta POV**

_-¿Qué acaso no te gusta sentir mi piel contra la tuya? - me pregunta la persona más dulce del planeta, mi Gale. En la arena del lago, recostados, yo sobre su pecho y el rodeándole con un brazo. Juego con su camisa haciendo formas con los dedos. No quiero responder ya que el conoce la verdadera respuesta._

Cuando despierto, estoy en suelo, para la mínima suerte que me cargo últimamente, no hay nadie en la habitación.

No quiero malgastar la energía que gane durmiendo al levantarme innecesariamente

Un brillo me ilumina la cara, es la navaja que patee hacia el fondo de la cama antes de que entrara Alexander. A rastras me acerco hasta la cama y estiro el brazo para apto selva y así tener una defensa.

Tic tac.

Cada segundo vale un lingote de oro en estos precisos momentos.

-_Vamos, ven a mi Peeta. _

_Grita desde lejos mi hermoso Gale, trato de correr hacia él, pero mis piernas comienzan a pesar con cada pisada. La respiración se convierte en agitada. El asombroso atardecer se transforma en algo triste y gris, la arena a mis pies se hace negra como el carbón, Gale desaparece y todo mi entorno se convierte en cenizas._

Mi mano por fin agarra la navaja, la tomo fuerte y la arrastro hasta mí. Me apoyo de la cama para levantarme y tener la navaja en la mano. Estoy de pie y parece que mis huesos son de concreto ya que ambas piernas cargan con mucho peso.

Necesito fuerza para escapar.

Aprieto la mandíbula y cierro mi puño con la navaja en la palmas con mucha fuerza.

Los pasos de Alexander se escuchan, llevo la mano con la navaja por detrás de mi espalda.

-No puedo - digo para mis adentros. Me tumbo en la incómoda cama y escondo la navaja debajo de la almohada, me recuesto y apoyo mi cabeza en la delgada almohada, cierro los ojos y duermo.

Me remuevo en la cama un poco al sentir la mano de Alexander en mi cuello. La respiración se me dificulta. No quiero abrir los ojos y ver a Alexander acabar con mi vida, pero de todos modos los abro.

Él se percata de que cada vez me hace falta más oxígeno. Aparta sus manos de mi cuello y me sienta en el borde de la cama. Esboza una sonrisa sombría. Muestra sus blancos dientes deseosos de verme morir lentamente.

Me alzo sombre los codos para apoyar e mientras toso a falta de oxígeno.

El levanta una caja trasparente de cristal que protege una jeringa con liquido semitransparente.

-Peeta, Peeta, Peeta. ¿Sabes qué es lo que traigo en la mano?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Es veneno de rastrevíspula. Pienso inyectarlo en tu organismo y distorsione recuerdos de Gale.

Mi respiración se vuelve agitada.

-No tienes idea del daño que me causa esa cosa.

-Lo tengo muy claro. Yo te torturé en el Capitolio.

-Ya no seré el mismo, ¡me suicidare si me lo inyectas!

Su mano aprieta mi mandíbula con fuerza.

-Disfruta tus recuerdos de Gale, porque no los volverás a recordar...

Me besa en los labios. Me quedo inmóvil por ver su reacción. Se separa y se ríe en tono maléfico, posteriormente golpea mi ojo.

Él se larga de mi habitación, la herida de mi ojo sangra.

-¿Y mis llaves? - se pregunta para sí mismo.

Patea la puerta cerrada.

-Están en la comisaría. ¡Maldita sea!

Es mi oportunidad, no tengo tiempo. La celda está abierta y yo estoy armado con una navaja bien afilada.

Pongo atención para escuchar el azoton de la puerta y me levanto de la cama. Empuño el cuchillo con mi mano derecha.

Empujo la celda y se abre.

Respiro varias veces para seguir caminando, paso tras paso. El sótano es grande. Llego a las escaleras y subo una por una. Giro el bobo de la puerta pero está cerrada con llave.

-¡AYUDA!

Forzo la puerta y de la nada escucho que cae algo por fuera de la puerta.

Yo me Alejo instantáneamente, bajo las escaleras a velocidad y me escondo en una esquina del sótano. La puerta del sótano cae y se desliza por las escaleras.

-¿Peeta?

Pregunta una voz familiar.

_Su vos es grave, que me provoca seguridad y parece que no existe peligro alguno. Los ojos de Gale me encuentran de entré los árboles. Salí de la tienda antes para prender la fogata. No puedo creer que Gale salga en pura ropa interior, la nieve del suelo toca sus pies provocando un escalofrío._

-_Gale, ahora tu es el que te vas a enfermar._

-_No sí entras a la tienda._

-¡Gale! - me paro y corro hasta él aunque los huesos parezcan de azúcar, extiende sus brazos y al tener contacto con él, me carga besándome. Me deja en el piso.

-Vámonos de aquí, Peeta.

Me carga en sus manos como a un bebé. No puedo creer que Gale sacrifique su vida para salvarme, rodeo su cuello con mis manos mientras me carga y escondo mi cara en su pecho.

-No tan rápido - amenaza Alexander a punta de pistola -. ¿Creyeron que sería tan fácil?

Guardamos silencio y Alexander dispara al brazo izquierdo de Gale.

La caída hasta el suelo es lenta, cuando se efectúa el impacto, mi coxis es el primero en lastimarse, grito de dolor al igual que Gale.

Todo sucede muy rápido.

Alexander llega hasta a mí y me encaja la aguja en mi codo derecho, inyecta el veneno y al instante comienza a arder.

**Gale POV**

-¡No! - golpeo a Alexander en la cara y después arrojó su arma lo más lejos que puedo en esta habitación. Mi antebrazo está lastimado, atravesado por una bala.

Alexander comienza a golpearme pero yo lo hago más fuerte.

Saca una navaja de su bolsillo y trata de lastimarme con él, soy más rápido y más fuerte. Esquivo las embestidas de Alexander. Logro arrojar la navaja lejos.

-¡Gale!

La voz de Katniss retumba todo el sótano. Katniss trata de darle la vuelta a Alexander con su mano, pero el hermano de Cato la golpea en la cara.

Arrojo mi cuerpo hacia delante, dejando en el suelo inmóvil.

Golpeo su cara hasta que escupa sangre a montones.

Él tiene un truco bajo la manga. Otra navaja.

Coloca la fina hoja de acero por detrás de mí cuello.

-Quítate de encima.

Yo acato las órdenes y me aparto de él. Después coloca la navaja en mi garganta.

-Katniss no te nuevas, si no quieres que muera Gale.

Alexander hace que me dé la vuelta para mirar a Peeta. Gime de dolor, un piquete ponzoñoso se ve en su codo. Parece que Peeta ya no está con nosotros.

Un nudo en mi garganta aparece casi de inmediato cuando pienso lo anterior.

-¿Unas últimas palabras para Gale, Peeta?

-Te amo Gale Hawthorne, eres mi vida entera. Siempre estarás aquí - se lleva su mano al pecho justo donde se encuentra el corazón -.

-Eres dueño de mi vida, Peeta Mellark. Te amo.

-Qué tierno.

Peeta pone en alto la cabeza y me dirige La Sonrisa, después mira a los ojos a Alexander.

-Hasta nunca Cato.

Alexander gira su cuerpo y Katniss dispara una flecha a su mano que tiene la navaja en mi garganta. El grita fuerte y se vuelve a mí para clavar su cuchillo en mi pecho, pero una bala lo detiene.

El torturador cae de rodillas y posteriormente de cara, dando su último aliento.

-Gale... - suspira Peeta y reacciono. Paso mis manos por debajo de su cuerpo y lo cargo como bebé. Salgo de la casa corriendo hasta la ambulancia que nos espera afuera en caso de emergencia.

Peeta parece más desnutrido, tiene la piel más pálida que de costumbre y también parece chupada a los huesos.

Toda la policía del Distrito 12 rodea la casa de Alexander. Lo pongo en la camilla y subo a la ambulancia tomando la mano de Peeta.

-No me dejes Peeta, por favor...

Peeta hace el esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto. Le ponen oxígeno y reacciono al instante. Saco el antídoto de mi pantalón y lo inyecto en el brazo derecho de Peeta.

El antídoto lo duerme y los paramédicos hacen su trabajo.

-Señor, su brazo - dice una paramédica.

Ella lo revisa y lo inmoviliza. La llegada la hospital es rápida, bajan a Peeta y lo conducen hasta un Quirófano.

-¡PEETA! - grito mientras se lo llevan.

-Estará bien, se lo prometo. - me anima el doctor Shuester.

A mí me dejan en emergencias, revisando mi brazo izquierdo. Toman radiografías y me dan la noticia de que necesitara cirugía menor para extraer la bala.

Me pongo una bata de hospital y me recuesto en una camilla. Ya adentró del Quirófano, los cirujanos me ordenan que piense en algo bonito, y lo único que pienso es mi Primera Vez con Peeta.

La máquina que monitorea mi ritmo cardíaco me despierta. Las luces tienes detectores que hacen que prendan o apaguen cuando el paciente lo desea. Las luces se prenden lentamente y mi dormitorio está vacío.

Mi brazo está vendado, al parecer se encuentra en mejor estado. Ya no siento dolor, pero lo muevo y se siente un extraño dolor no molesto. Una doctora de alrededor 45 años entra a mi habitación.

-Señor Hawthorne, ya despertó.

-Así es - algo viene a mi cabeza -. ¡Peeta!

Grito alarmado. La doctora de me acerca y pone la mano en mi pecho para que recargue mi espalda de nuevo a la cama.

-Está en Terapia Intensiva. Su cuerpo estaba muy dañado, sus órganos comenzaban a fallarle. Tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Su alimentación no fue muy buena y mi digamos golpes internos. No es por alarmar sr. Hawthorne, pero también tenía muchos huesos rotos.

-¿Estará bien?

-Sí, solamente que ahora la medicina que se le aplica a su organismo para curar todo lo dañado es muy fuerte. Sin embargo su apariencia será mejor que antes de su tortura, más "brillante".

-Puedo verlo.

-Lo pusimos en coma momentáneamente para que se recupere sin sentir dolor.

-No...

-¿Ocurre algo Sr. Hawthorne?

-¿El veneno de rastrevíspula provocó algún cambio en su cerebro o algo?

-Afortunadamente no. Usted fue muy listo al aplicar el antídoto a tiempo. Le hicimos algunos estudios para estar seguros de que no tuviera algo extraño en su cerebro, pero no, todo está a la perfección.

-¿Y cuándo despertara?

-Cuando su cuerpo esté lo más fuerte posible.

La doctora se sienta a un borde de la cama y pone su mano sobre la mía, le da palma digas.

-Sr. Hawthorne debo de advertirle que quizá sufra un estrés pos-traumático el Joven Mellark. Se qué usted y el eran pareja. Apóyelo mucho, La Srita. Everdeen mencionó también que Peeta lo ama mucho, a usted. Sería un gran apoyo para el Joven Mellark.

-Lo seré - prometo.

-Bien, su diagnóstico es que su brazo ya está como nuevo, estará vendado un par de días. No quedara ninguna cicatriz ni ninguna molestia.

-Gracias doctora...

-Rose, Dra. Rose.

-Le agradezco mucho Dra. Rose.

-Por nada, Sr. Hawthorne.

Katniss fue a visitarme al día siguiente, pero no tenía muchos ánimos de verla, a a quien necesito ver es a Mi Peeta.

Me dan de alta el viernes, pero prácticamente comienzo a vivir en el hospital. A Peeta los trasladaron a una habitación privada donde puedo dormir. No lo he visto desde hace una semana, apresuro el paso para llegar a la habitación y lo que me asusta es el montón de cables conectados a él. Respira con ayuda de una máquina. Camino lentamente hasta el, conteniendo mis ganas de correr. Ya no se ve moreteara su piel y mucho menos chupada a los huesos. No tiene ninguna herida ni cicatriz.

Dejo mis cosas en el sofá de la habitación, tiene una vista hermosa. Unas enfermeras me ayudan a convertir el sofá en cama. Me recuesto en la cama y hago el intento de dormir.

Al tercer día viviendo en el hospital, a Peeta le retiran la mayoría de los cables conectados a su cuerpo. Ya puedo tocar su mano. Su piel se tornó muy suave. Katniss y Finnick vienen a informarme los detalles de lo que ocurrió con Alexander.

Sinceramente no me interesan pero hago el esfuerzo de parecer interesado.

Katniss y Finnick sueltan la noticia de que se casaron, me alegro por ellos.

Muchas incógnitas se han resuelto:

Alexander se metió a la casa de Katniss y puso un alucinógeno en el Champán.

Planeo todo lo que ha pasado.

Tenía una enfermedad relacionada con la esquizofrenia.

Peeta fue su principal objetivo por que arrojó a su hermano a los mutos.

Los días han pasado y Peeta mejora con el tiempo.

Llego a un punto en el que extrañó oír su voz y hasta siento celos de Finnick y Katniss, los cuales a fin y al cabo regresaron en su relación.

El Dr. Shuester entra en la habitación y le quita el tubo de la garganta a Peeta ya que puede respirar por sí solo.

-Despertara en unas horas. - me avisa el doctor y se retira.

-Te amo Peeta Mellark - le digo antes de dormir, cuando la habitación está inhabitada -. Pase lo que pase.

Tomo su mano entre la mía y la beso.

-¿Gale? - pregunta una voz débil. Es una voz tan familiar que despierta algo en mí.

-¡Peeta!

Hace una mueca por el ruido, me callo al instante y le planto un beso en sus labios.

-Perdón. - me disculpo.

-¿Por qué te disculpas si soy tu novio?

Le doy otro beso y el Dr. Shuester entra en la habitación.

-Bienvenido joven Mellark. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Débil. ¿Qué ocurrió? Sólo me acuerdo de que te hable y después caí contra el suelo.

-¿No te acuerdas de nada? - intervengo.

El Dr. Shuester le explica lo que ocurrió con Alexander ya que no soy capaz de contárselo. Peeta aprieta mi mano cada vez que avanza con la explicación.

Peeta queda asustado al terminar. No recuerda nada y deseo que no lo haga. En las condiciones en las que estaba cuando lo encontré eran horribles y sería un golpe bajo sí recuerda las escenas que vivió.

Nos dejan solos y Peeta comienza a llorar. Me siento en su cama a un lado de él. Lo rodeo con un el brazo derecho y se recarga en mi pecho.

-¿Cómo fue…?

-Peeta, tranquilo. Ya estás conmigo.

En vez de llorar, ríe. Provoca que esboce una sonrisa.

-Y ahora no tengo donde vivir – sigue riendo -. Es gracioso.

-Peeta, vivirás conmigo. Es tu casa también. De hecho, tengo la maravillosa idea de derribarla y construir una más grande, para que tengas tu estudio de Arte.

-No Gale, no lo harás. Esa casa la construimos nosotros y aparte no quiero que gastes el dinero que tienes.

-Beete construirá la casa, me ofreció eso.

-Gale… eso es fantástico.

-Te amo Peeta.

-Y yo a ti.

Nos besamos pero Peeta parece débil así que detengo el beso.

-Cuando me iré a casa – me pregunto, no sé qué responderle así que busco al Dr. Shuester.

Me acerco al doctor.

-Disculpe, Dr. Shuester. ¿Cuándo se podrá ir Peeta?

-Mañana. Solo déjelo descansar.

-Bien, Gracias Doctor.

-Por nada.

Regreso a la habitación de Peeta, apago las luces y cierro las cortinas.

-¿Qué haces Gale?

-Tienes que descansar, es una orden. Mañana te iras de aquí.

-¿Es enserio?

-Si – beso su frente y me siento en el sillón, como no hay luz, yo también puedo dormir.

A primera hora de la mañana, salgo del hospital hacia la casa de Peeta. Los detectives me permiten sacar su ropa con su supervisión.

Guardo lo necesario para que Peeta tengo ropa cómoda en la cabaña. Salgo de la casa y hay un taxi esperándome. Guardo la valija en el maletero y entro en el vehículo. Llego al hospital y me bajo del taxi pagando lo que costó el viaje. Entro en la habitación de Peeta con la maleta en la mano.

-Te traje ropa cómoda.

-¿La compraste? - pregunta preocupado.

-No, los detectives me dejaron entrar a la que era tu casa.

-Me vestiré - me dice.

-Me iré, si quieres.

-No hay nada que no conozcas de mí, Gale.

Pero aun así, por educación, volteo para otro lado.

-¿Ya?

-Listo.

-Pues vámonos.

Salimos de la habitación y el Dr. Shuester ya nos espera.

-Bien, joven Mellark, tendrá que tomar estas medicinas.

Le entrega a Peeta las medicinas en una bolsa.

-Ahí vienen las indicaciones.

-Está bien, doctor.

-Peeta, ¿por qué no te vas al taxi?, no tardo - le digo.

-No tardes.

Esperamos a que se aleje lo suficiente.

-¿Qué pasara con el?

-¿Hablas de algún trauma? - yo asiento -. Las medicinas son para evitar cualquier clase de trauma, además no creo que recuerde lo ocurrido. En caso de comportamiento extraño, me llamas y lo traes.

-Si Dr. Shuester - estrechamos nuestras manos y me voy con la maleta en una mano.

Subo al taxi y le ordeno a donde dirigirse. Peeta me ayuda a cargar la maleta para así poder cargarlo entre mis brazos como a un bebé.

El trayecto hasta mi cabaña es un poco largo, sin embargo Peeta no pesa mucho. Llegamos y lo bajo de mis brazos con delicadeza. El lago se ve refrescante y Peeta no deja de verlo.

-Quiero nadar, pero no sé. Necesito a un instructor - me dirige una mirada.

-Claro que sí, Peeta. Sólo guardemos tus cosas en la casa.

Entramos y Peeta suspira.

Lo noto un poco triste. Se sienta en el sillón mientras yo guardo su ropa en el cajón.

Cuando término, me siento a un lado suyo con un bañador en la mano.

-¿Todo es como antes Gale? - pregunta con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

-Por supuesto que sí, y si no lo es, será mucho mejor - le prometo y seco su lágrima con mi pulgar.

Le entrego el bañador que tengo en la mano.

-Ya conoces la casa, ve a cambiarte, nadaremos. Quizá te quede un poco grande, es mío así que te quedara enorme.

-Mejor...

Me dirige La Sonrisa y se mete al baño. Agarro un bañador color negro y me quito la ropa. Me coloco el bañador y salgo de la casa. Camino con tres de toallas hasta nuestro Punto Especial. Tiendo la toalla más grande sobre la arena y me siento sobre ella.

Ya comienza a atardecer y Peeta llega.

-¿Nadamos? - me pregunta, yo asiento.

Corremos hasta el lago y yo entro mucho. Peeta se queda en la orilla pero me acerco a el y lo cargo, poniendo su cintura en mi hombre.

-¡Gale! - me dice riéndose.

Entramos donde sólo yo alcanzo a pisar el fondo y el agua me llega al pecho. Peeta se cuelga en mi espalda.

**Peeta POV**

Gale me carga en su espalda, yo rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y el sostiene mis piernas con su brazos.

-Vamos, te enseñaré a nadar.

Gale hace el esfuerzo de enseñarme a nadar, pero lo único que consigue es que aprenda a flotar. Ahora me cambio de posición, poniendo mis manos en sus costados y entrelazo mis dedos en su cabello húmedo.

-Hace tiempo que no nadábamos... Desde qué nos ensuciamos de lodo aquel día - le menciono.

-Pero ahora tenemos el lago a toda nuestra disposición, ya no hay obstáculos entre nosotros, por lo menos hasta ahora.

-Los superaremos juntos, todo Gale.

Nos besamos. Todas las sensaciones fantásticas que puedo sentir, las experimento.

Gale es una droga para mí. Una droga incontrolable que te hace adicto.

Salimos cuando se pone el sol. El color del atardecer y el sonido natural del agua me relajan mucho. Nos secamos y entramos a la casa. Prende la chimenea y compartimos el calor de nuestros cuerpos abrazándonos.

-Ha sido un fantástico día, Gale. Muchas gracias - le agradezco.

-No habría sido posible de no haber estado a tu lado.

Nos miramos y largo tiempo. Las facciones de su cara de iluminan con la luz que provoca El fuego de la chimenea.

Bostezo cuando tengo sueño.

-Ven, vamos a dormir.

Me toma de la mano y me conduce hasta la habitación. Prepara la cama y me recuesta.

-Dormiré en el sillón de la sala.

-No - lo detengo con mi mano.

-Es para darte privacidad, Peeta.

-No te quiero volver a perder.

Él sonríe y me recorro para que Gale pueda recostarse en la cama. Yo utilizo su pe no como almohada y con su brazo derecho me rodea mi cuerpo.

-Descansa, Gale - le digo.

-Te amo Peeta.

-Yo también te amo, Gale.

Y me quedo dormido, con la certeza de que Gale me protege.

Epílogo: Sólo es el comienzo de lo nuestro (Peeta POV)

El agua me llega hasta los tobillos. El día es nublado y eso me tranquiliza. Llevo una bata blanca puesta para estar cómodo.

Ha pasado un mes desde que me mude con Gale a la cabaña. Tratamos de que nuestra relación regresara a la normalidad, con toda y nuestra intimidad. Sin embargo algo hace que retroceda y deje que querer tener intimidad con Gale. Aún sigo sintiendo miedo de que Alexander llegue y me intente violar.

Afortunadamente las escenas espantosas de mí se secuestro no han llegado a mi mente.

Gale ha salido por unas cosas al centro, yo me quedo sólo pero no me da miedo quedarme aquí ya que nadie puede entrar.

Unas manos se colocan en mi cintura atrayendo mi cuerpo al de individuo. Yo salto del espanto y me giro para ver quién es.

-Gale, ese tipo de susto no me gustan, ya no.

-Peeta, lo nuestro ya no ha sido igual...

-Es mi culpa Gale, yo lo siento mucho... Es por el asunto del secuestro y...

Me calla poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?

-Para volver a hacer las cosas bien y no cometer los mismos errores. - comprendo.

Lo pienso un segundo.

-Sí. ¿Eso quiere decir que dormiremos en camas separadas? - el solo ríe.

Nos separamos e intercambiamos una mirada, una sonrisa y soltamos una risita.

-Cierra los ojos y trata de olvidar todo de mí.

-Pero no puedo, eres muy importante en mi vida, en mis recuerdo.

-Sólo hay que olvidar los errores...

Los dos cerramos nuestros ojos durante un minuto, recordando lo malo y suprimiéndolo.

-Ábrelos - me indica.

Abro despacio mis ojos y veo su hermosa y encantadora cara.

-Hola, me llamo Gale Hawthorne - extiende su mano. Yo la estrecho.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Peeta Mellark, gusto en conocerte...

* * *

**_Lectores, muchísimas gracias por seguir la trayectoria de este Fic, en especial quiero agradecer a "ale Cullen Patt" y a "Your Failing Epicness", a algunos lectores ademas, por su apoyo hacia mi primera historia. Les agradezco de todo corazón su gran apoyo a todos aquellos que continuaron leyendo la historia y me dejaron sus hermosos reviews. _**

**_Como me encariñe mucho con el Fic, estoy pensando en continuarla con una secuela. _**

**_Seguiré leyendo y comentando Fics y escribiendo :3_**

**_Gracias, de todo corazón,_**

**_El Fiel Lector, Anonimus9387_**


End file.
